Lost in the Darkness
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Carly and Sonny have everything against them yet they are still in love. Can they put aside everything else and put their family back together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to TPTB at ABC and the creators of General Hospital.  
  
Lost in the Darkness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Carly Corinthos walked down the sidewalk with her seven year old son Michael. She was pushing her five-month-old son Morgan in the stroller. They were on their way to Kelly's diner. This was going to be their first breakfast out since Carly regained custody of the boys. Lorenzo was still in the hospital and Carly was battling her feelings of guilt for his blindness. She hated seeing him in the hospital with that gauze over his eyes. But she knew that she didn't love him. The only reason she hadn't broken it off with him yet was because she felt guilty.  
  
Carly was lost in thought as she passed through the park. Michael was quiet, missing his father terribly. Carly knew that Michael wanted to go visit Sonny, and she was planning on taking him to Sonny's to visit later. That was, if Sam wasn't there. Thinking about that stupid twit made Carly's blood boil hotter than oil. She heard Morgan's coos and she looked down into the stroller. Morgan was staring up at her with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hi baby," Carly whispered. "How's my little man?" Michael stared down into his brother's stroller. He wondered why the baby was so happy when he wasn't. Michael missed Sonny and he wanted his parents back together. But he didn't see how that was going to happen if his parents never saw each other.  
  
"Mommy? Can we go see daddy today?" Michael asked. Carly looked down at him.  
  
"You ruined my surprise, Mr. Man. I was going to take you to see him today."  
  
"Really?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll drop you off with your dad and I'll take Morgan to grandma's house for awhile."  
  
"Can Morgan stay with me and daddy? Please? Grandma sees us every day."  
  
"Oh, alright," Carly replied. "But let me call your daddy first and make sure he's home. Go play on the swings for a few minutes." Michael ran off and Carly picked up her cell phone from the bottom of her purse. She slowly pushed the stroller along the sidewalk and pushed each button of Sonny's phone number with a bitter intensity. When the phone began to ring, Carly had an image of Sonny stumbling off of Sam to reach over to get the phone. That made her laugh a little. Maybe she could call at all hours just to keep Sonny from screwing his little whore. But when Sonny picked up, Carly knew Sonny hadn't been doing anything. He wasn't out of breath.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sonny. It's me. The boys want to see you. Are you busy?"  
  
"You mean, am I with Sam? If that's what you're asking, no. I'm not with her right now. She's upstairs resting."  
  
"Poor baby is still recovering from that stab wound?" Carly asked.  
  
"Carly . . ."  
  
"What? She's part of the reason our . . ." Carly stopped herself. She didn't want to talk about the failed marriage between herself and Sonny. She didn't want to make things worse. "Um . . . I'll bring the boys over some other time."  
  
"Maybe that's better," Sonny replied. Carly could hear the pain in Sonny's voice. He was just as miserable as she was. But each of them had a reason to be jealous and neither wanted to dare admit they still had feelings for the other. Carly was angry now, though, because Sonny didn't even attempt to reschedule.  
  
"So now the boys are second to you?" she asked.  
  
"Carly, the boys are always first, but Sam needs me right now. You don't want the kids around her, and she's here right now."  
  
"Can't you kick her out of the penthouse for a few hours?"  
  
"I can't do that," Sonny replied. "Carly, be rational."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I guess I'll be the one to break Michael's heart then." Carly hung up the phone and shook her head.  
  
"Sounds like trouble," came a sweet voice from nearby. Carly turned around to see a young woman with long dark hair sitting on the park bench with a baby in her arms.  
  
"I'm in the middle of a divorce," Carly replied with a sigh, sitting down next to the woman to give her son a few more minutes to play.  
  
"I'm sorry," the girl replied.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just readjusting to everything. It's not easy."  
  
"Believe me, I know how hard it is to adjust," she replied. "I just had a new baby . . . and I just left home. I'm not even from around here."  
  
"Oh? Where are you from?" Carly asked. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be nosy."  
  
"It's okay. I'm from Pine Valley. My name is Bianca. Bianca Montgomery," she said with a smile. She extended her hand and Carly took it.  
  
"Carly Corinthos," Carly said with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Um . . . do you think you could tell me where the nearest hotel is?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Well, the nearest hotel burned down a month ago," Carly replied. For some reason she felt like this girl needed her help, so she smiled and took a deep breath. "You know, I have a pretty big home. It's got an extra bedroom and everything."  
  
"I couldn't . . ." Bianca started.  
  
"Well, don't tell me that you don't want to intrude. You and your baby need a place to stay. If you don't want to do that for free, just pay rent at the beginning of the month and we'll call it even. You know, just until you find a place of your own," Carly offered. Bianca smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Mind? Morgan will have a playmate now," Carly said with a grin. "Morgan's too young to play Michael's games."  
  
"Okay," Bianca replied. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I just need to start over."  
  
"I understand," Carly replied. When she looked into Bianca's eyes, she saw heartbreak. She knew better than to ask about it right away, so she stood and Bianca stood. Carly took Morgan out of the stroller. "Morgan, this is Bianca. Bianca, this is Morgan."  
  
"Hi Morgan," Bianca said with a smile. She held up her baby. "This is Miranda. You guys are going to be great friends." Morgan grinned at the baby girl and the women laughed.  
  
"I have a nanny and everything so if you need to take a night out, Leticia will watch Miranda too."  
  
"Okay. Thanks," Bianca replied.  
  
"Come on, Michael!" Carly called. Michael ran over. He looked at Bianca.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"This is Bianca. She and her baby are going to be staying with us for awhile."  
  
"Is she your friend?" Michael asked.  
  
"We just met," Carly replied. "But I'm sure we'll be good friends."  
  
"Are we going to see daddy?"  
  
"Um . . ." Carly began. "Daddy's busy right now. Maybe another day." Michael looked devastated and walked ahead.  
  
"Poor kid," Bianca said softly.  
  
"He's been through a lot," Carly replied softly as they headed toward Kelly's diner to get a bite to eat.  
  
*~*  
  
Sonny paced the hall of the penthouse as he waited for Carly to call back. He wasn't expecting to her too, but he longed to hear her voice again. But every time they spoke, they argued, and it wasn't helping matters any. He wanted to kill Lorenzo Alcazar for making Carly care for him. He wanted to change the last few months and just have Carly and his boys back.  
  
"Sonny?" came Sam's voice from his bedroom. His bedroom. How could he have ever let Sam into his bedroom? The only reason he was still with her right now was because he felt bad for her. The only reason he ever went to Sam in the first place was because he was angry with Carly for kissing Lorenzo. Sonny sighed and walked into his bedroom.  
  
"You okay?" he asked slowly. Sam slowly sat up, the wound in her back hurting horribly.  
  
"I just need a glass of water," Sam replied with a cough. Sonny walked over to the mini bar and poured Sam a glass of water. He took it over to her. She accepted it graciously and drank the cool liquid down. Sonny watched her as she did everything so weakly. He knew she wasn't that weak. He knew she was starving for his attention. But he still couldn't kick her out. She was wounded and needed his care. "Who called earlier?"  
  
"Carly. She wanted to bring the boys over. I told her that you need me."  
  
"Oh Sonny, that's so sweet," Sam said, falling harder for Sonny. Sonny sighed. He needed to learn how to tell her that he didn't love her. "You see your boys all the time. I'm sure Carly can understand that you want to spend time with me. If not, she needs to get a clue."  
  
"Carly is a good mother," Sonny defended.  
  
"I didn't say she wasn't," Sam replied. "I'm just saying that she needs to go to her own boyfriend. She's got Lorenzo now. Maybe he can take the boys to the park." Sonny stood quickly, his blood boiling at the thought of Lorenzo spending time with Michael and Morgan.  
  
"Lorenzo is not going to be a father to those boys," Sonny replied. "Besides . . . he's in the hospital right now."  
  
"What? Did Carly try to kill him?" Sam asked with a laugh.  
  
"Sam, don't talk about Carly like that," Sonny warned.  
  
"What? She's your ex-wife. I'm your girlfriend. Don't I have a right to . . .?"  
  
"You don't have the right to say anything bad about the mother of my children," Sonny replied angrily. She left the room before he actually got the nerve to hit a woman. He headed downstairs and stared at the picture of himself and the boys. He missed them terribly. Sonny shook his head, walked over to his desk, and grabbed his keys. He had to go see the boys. But just at that moment, a knock came to the door and Jason stepped in.  
  
"Sonny, we've got trouble," Jason began. Sonny sighed heavily.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"I just found out that it wasn't Faith who put the bomb in your limo. It was Lorenzo."  
  
"I knew it," Sonny muttered.  
  
"You need to tell Carly."  
  
"Carly won't believe me. She's got her head stuck so far up his ass that she only believe what her monkey boy has to say. She'll make me out to be a liar and she probably won't let me see the boys again."  
  
"Sonny! Your family is in danger and you need to go save them from that asshole," Jason replied. Sonny realized that this was his moment to win Carly back.  
  
"Do you think she will come back to me?"  
  
"I don't give a shit if she comes back to you or not," Jason replied. "I hope she doesn't if you're going to keep treating her like a door prize. Jesus, Sonny, stop acting like a selfish son-of-a-bitch." Sonny realized that Jason was right.  
  
"I have been a prick, haven't I?" he asked, more as a statement.  
  
"Sonny, just go!" Jason exclaimed. Sonny hurried out with his keys and ran down to the parking garage. He hopped into his Jag and sped off toward Carly's, hoping that he could win her back.  
  
*~*  
  
Carly opened the door to her home and Michael ran in ahead. Bianca and Carly walked in with the babies and Carly put Morgan's stroller in the closet.   
  
"There are extra bottles in the kitchen. Do you bottle feed her?"  
  
"No," Bianca answered. "I'm breastfeeding her."  
  
"Alright," Carly replied with a smile. "Would you excuse me so I can check my messages?"  
  
"Sure," Bianca replied. Carly walked into the other room and saw that there was a message on her answering machine. She held Morgan on her hip and played the message.  
  
"Carly, this is Jason. Um . . . you need to get to the hospital as soon as you get this message. Sonny was in a car accident. He's not doing so well. He's asking for you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Carly's heart skipped a beat when she heard of her soon-to-be-ex's accident. She was so worried about him. She was trembling and tears were forming in her eyes. Bianca walked into the hall with Miranda in her arms. She saw that Carly was upset.  
  
"Carly? Are you okay?" Bianca asked, cradling little Miranda. Carly turned around.  
  
"I know that you just got here, but could you do me a favor?" Carly asked.  
  
"Sure," Bianca replied.  
  
"My nanny is upstairs and she'll help if you need her. Could you watch my boys for awhile? I just found out that my husband was in a car accident. I don't want the boys to know. I need to go to Sonny and talk to him before I tell the boys," Carly replied quickly.  
  
"Of course," Bianca replied. Carly went into the living room and put Morgan down in his play pen. Michael looked at Carly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nothing sweetie. Mommy has to run an errand, okay?" Carly asked. Michael nodded and she looked at Bianca.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay with them?" she asked.  
  
"We'll be fine," Bianca said with a smile. Leticia came down the stairs. She saw Bianca.  
  
"What's going on?" Leticia said slowly.  
  
"Leticia, this is Bianca. Bianca, this is the boys' nanny, Leticia. Leticia, Bianca will be staying here for awhile. Can you help her look after the children?" Carly asked.  
  
"Of course," Leticia replied. "It's nice to meet you Bianca."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Bianca said with a smile. "Go on, Carly. We'll be fine here." Carly nodded.  
  
"Bye boys," she said quickly, kissing both Morgan and Michael. She hurried out the door to the car.  
  
"Is this your baby?" Leticia asked. Bianca nodded.  
  
"Yes. This is Miranda."  
  
"She's beautiful," Leticia replied.  
  
"Thank you," Bianca answered with a smile. She saw a bassinet in the corner. "Do you think Carly would mind if I put her down in there? My arms are getting kind of tired."  
  
"She won't mind," Leticia replied. "I'm going to go upstairs and finish folding the boys' laundry. Just come get me if you need me." She left the room and Bianca put Miranda down in the bassinet.  
  
"There we go," Bianca said with a grin. She looked at Michael.  
  
"Mommy always leaves like that," Michael said quietly. "She's probably going to see Lorenzo." Michael walked over to the couch and sat down. He hung his head and put his chin in his hands. Bianca sat down on the couch next to the boy.  
  
"Who's Lorenzo?"  
  
"Mommy's boyfriend," Michael grumbled.  
  
"Oh," Bianca replied uncomfortably. "Michael, your mommy seems to love you very much."  
  
"But she's never here anymore. She's always going to see Lorenzo at the hospital. Daddy's always with his girlfriend."  
  
"Sweetie, I know divorce is hard. Believe me, I know."  
  
"Have you been through divorce?"  
  
"My mother divorced several times," Bianca replied.  
  
"Are you married?" Michael asked. Bianca laughed a little.  
  
"Uh, no," she replied. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Do you have any friends around here?"  
  
"No," Michael replied. "I always stay inside where it's safe. Sometimes I play in the backyard. But there are no kids around here. My old friends live where daddy lives."  
  
"Oh," Bianca replied. She felt bad for the kid, but she knew his mother loved him.  
  
"Just because daddy's got a dangerous job, I'm being punished for it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Every time I tell people that my daddy is Sonny Corinthos, people won't let their kids play with me." Bianca's eyes went wide.  
  
"Corinthos," she started. "I knew I recognized that name. Your daddy donated money to our hospital a long time ago."  
  
"Really?" Michael asked.  
  
"I've heard the bad things about your daddy, but I've also heard the good things. Don't worry about what people think of your family. The only opinion that matters is yours."  
  
"Really?" Michael asked.  
  
"Really," Bianca replied. Michael smiled.  
  
"I like you. You're nice."  
  
"That's good. I like you too, Michael," Bianca replied. Michael grinned.  
  
"So what do I call you? Bianca or . . . what's your last name again?"  
  
"Montgomery," Bianca replied. "But you can call me Bianca."  
  
"Okay." The phone rang and Michael ran over to pick it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Is your mother there?" came Lorenzo's deep voice. Michael frowned.  
  
"No. She just left," Michael answered.  
  
"Can you tell her I called?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"If I remember," Michael replied. He hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Nobody," Michael replied. "I'm going to go play upstairs." He hurried to the stairs and Bianca frowned. That little boy sure had been through a lot. It was obvious that all he wanted was for his mommy and daddy to get back together.  
  
**  
  
Carly walked into the Intensive Care Unit at General Hospital. Jason was standing in the hall. He looked over at Carly as if by instinct and he hurried over to her.  
  
"How is he, Jase?" Carly asked.  
  
"Not well," Jason replied. "He's paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors don't know if it's permanent or not."  
  
"Does he know?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's pretty out of it, but he knows what's going on," Jason replied.  
  
"I need to see him," Carly whispered.  
  
"Only one person can go in at a time," Jason began.  
  
"Do you mind if I go first?"  
  
"I already saw him," Jason started. "But somebody's in there right now."  
  
"Who?" Carly asked. The door to Sonny's room opened and Sam walked out. Carly felt her blood begin to boil again.  
  
"It figures," Carly whispered to herself, shaking her head.  
  
"He's um, he's asking for you," Sam said. Carly brushed past Sam and walked into Sonny's room. She was absolutely terrified when she went inside. Sonny was hooked up to an IV and he had a heart monitor on. Carly saw that he was laying flat on his back. She put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Carly, is that you?" Sonny asked. He was too sore to lift his head to look up at the door. Carly tried not to let him know she was on the verge of tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Yeah. It's me," she whispered, closing the door behind her. "Jason left a message on my answering machine." She walked closer to the bed. She could see Sonny's face now. He had tears in his eyes. "I came as soon as I got the message."  
  
"I was on my way to . . . to see you," Sonny replied.  
  
"Oh God," Carly whispered. "So you're saying it's my fault?"  
  
"No," Sonny replied. "I shouldn't have gone so fast around that curve. My brakes gave out."  
  
"Why were you coming to see me?" Carly asked. Sonny wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her that he was coming to win her back. But he didn't want to put that guilt on her shoulders.  
  
"I wanted to check on the boys," Sonny lied.  
  
"The boys are fine. They're home. They're safe."  
  
"Good," Sonny replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I wish I knew," Sonny replied quietly. "I can't feel anything below my waist, Carly."  
  
"Jason told me."  
  
"I'll never be able to walk my kids to school anymore. I won't be able to take them to the park," Sonny started. Carly sat down at Sonny's bedside.  
  
"Sonny that might not be true. The doctors don't know if this is permanent or not."  
  
"Oh come on, Carly. This is happening for a reason," Sonny replied.  
  
"What reason?" Carly asked. Sonny sighed heavily. He knew he was being punished for being such an asshole.  
  
"Never mind," he answered. Carly felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Just go. I don't want you to have to sit here and feel sorry for me. Go home to the boys."  
  
"I'm not feeling sorry for you. I'm feeling horrible that this happened to you."  
  
"That's the same thing," Sonny answered. He wanted to push her away. He didn't want Carly to have to pity him for the rest of her life. He didn't want her to be bogged down by his handicap. "Carly, we've moved on. Just go to Lorenzo. You have him now. I have Sam." Hearing those words hurt Carly more than she ever thought they could.  
  
"Sonny, I," Carly began.  
  
"Just go," he replied.  
  
"I don't want to leave things like this."  
  
"It's alright," Sonny replied.  
  
"What should I tell the boys?"  
  
"Don't tell them anything."  
  
"Sonny, they're going to wonder what's wrong with their daddy when they come to visit you and you're in a wheel chair."  
  
"Carly, I don't want to do this right now."  
  
"Neither do I Sonny, but we need to talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. I'm paralyzed. I won't ever walk again. I'm not the man I used to be."  
  
"Sonny, this is disgusting! You're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself! It's not going to make things any better!"  
  
"Carly, just go."  
  
"Fine," Carly replied. She shook her head and walked out into the hallway.  
  
"What happened?" Jason asked.  
  
"He told me to go," Carly replied. "I still love him, Jase. He doesn't love me anymore. I don't blame him, Jason. I don't blame him one bit." Carly walked away and Jason looked absolutely stunned. What had happened to the two of them? Neither of them were fighting anymore. It was like they had given up. They had given up on love and happiness. Jason knew that something had to be done before Sonny and Carly's chance at happiness was completely ruined.  
  
**  
  
Carly walked into Lorenzo's hospital room. He was sitting by the window, gauze still over his eyes.  
  
"Lorenzo," she whispered. Lorenzo turned his head toward Carly.  
  
"You're here," he said.  
  
"Yeah. I was already here, so I decided to stop by."  
  
"Why were you here?"  
  
"There was an accident."  
  
"Oh God. You, you weren't hurt were you?"  
  
"No," Carly replied slowly. "Sonny was."  
  
"Oh," Lorenzo answered, a little more relieved.  
  
"Um . . . he's paralyzed from the waist down. He might never walk again."  
  
"That's terrible," Lorenzo replied.  
  
"Yeah. I need to ask you something. I need you to be honest with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Did you have anything to do with the limo blowing up at the courthouse?"  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"I just want to know. It's been burning in my mind since it happened. I need to know if you had anything to do with it."  
  
"No, Carly. I didn't have anything to do with it. I swear to you. You could have been in that limo. Carly, I never would do anything to hurt you. I love you."   
  
"Okay. I . . . I believe you," Carly lied. She wasn't sure what to believe. Sonny said his brakes had gone out when he was rounding that corner. What if Lorenzo had his brakes tampered with? She wanted to believe Lorenzo, but she really didn't think she could. She felt like she had been lying to herself for months.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Lorenzo asked curiously.  
  
"Everything is fine," Carly replied. "I need to get home to the boys." Carly left quickly and she leaned against Lorenzo's hospital room door. She needed to know all of the facts. The one thing she did know for sure was that Sonny didn't want her anymore. She knew she needed to move on. She just needed to know whether or not to move on with Lorenzo or not. She didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life. She wondered if it could work with Lorenzo. He did love her. She didn't love him, but she figured she could learn to love him. She was confused. All she thought she knew was that Sonny wasn't hers anymore. She had to move on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When Carly got home, Bianca was lying on the couch with Miranda resting on her chest. Morgan was lying on his play blanket on the floor, chewing on the ear of his favorite teddy bear. It was a bear that Sonny had bought for him.  
  
"Hey," Bianca said quietly.  
  
"Hey," Carly said. "She's sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah. I just finished feeding her. She's out like a light."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Three days old."  
  
"What?" Carly asked, surprised. "Shouldn't you be in a hospital?"  
  
"My baby and I were already checked out. We're both fine," Bianca replied. "We're just fine." Miranda stretched a little but remained asleep. Carly smiled.  
  
"Need some help getting her put down? You can use the bassinet if you'd like to. We'll go shopping tomorrow for some nursery stuff for your room so you can have her in your room."  
  
"I . . . I don't have any money," Bianca replied. "I came here to get away from everything. My mother was angry and she froze my bank account."  
  
"Don't worry," Carly said. "I've got plenty of money. I'll pay for it."  
  
"I'll pay you back someday, Carly," Bianca replied. Carly nodded.  
  
"Take your time, Bianca," she replied.  
  
"So how's your husband doing?" Bianca asked, sitting up slowly and standing with Miranda in her arms.  
  
"He's . . . he's paralyzed from the waist down," Carly replied. "The doctors don't know if it's permanent or not."  
  
"Oh God. That's terrible," Bianca said softly. Carly nodded and cleared her throat.  
  
"Is Michael playing in his room?"  
  
"Yeah," Bianca replied. "Leticia went home already."  
  
"Yeah. She usually goes home around this time. She's off for the weekend."  
  
"Alright," Bianca replied. Morgan made a noise from the floor, wanting attention. Carly grinned down at her son and she bent down to pick him up. He cooed when she held him on her hip.  
  
"There's mommy's little man," she said, kissing his cheek. "Oops, somebody needs a diaper change." She smiled at Bianca.  
  
"I'll be right back. Little Mo needs a new diaper. Feel free to use any of my baby supplies. We've got some newborn diapers upstairs. I bought some for girls before we found out we were having a boy. I bought them just in case and we've had them a long time. So you can use those."  
  
"Great. Thanks," Bianca replied with a smile.  
  
"You know, I should introduce you to my friend Jason. He just went through a divorce. I think you'd really like him," Carly started. Bianca blushed a little.  
  
"Uh, there's something you need to know."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm a lesbian," Bianca replied. Carly's eyes went wide and she grinned.  
  
"Oh," she replied. "Wow, there goes my foot in my mouth."  
  
"No, it's okay," Bianca said with a giggle. "I had to leave behind somebody I really loved without saying goodbye. Two people actually. It was hard to do because I cared for them both so much, but I had to go. I had to go for my baby's sake."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Carly said with a frown.  
  
"It's okay. Life goes on, right?"  
  
"Yeah. The pain goes away a little each day," Carly replied. "It takes a long time though." Bianca nodded.   
  
"Ooh, I think little MiMo needs to have her diaper changed too," Bianca said with a laugh.  
  
"MiMo?"  
  
"Yeah. At my baby shower, my sister said she should be called MiMo for short. Miranda Mona Montgomery."  
  
"That's sweet," Carly said with a grin. "I just started calling Morgan Little Mo." Bianca laughed. "Well, let's go get these kids changed, shall we?" Bianca followed Carly up the stairs slowly, still a little sore from giving birth, but very happy to have found a friend in Carly.  
  
They walked into Morgan's nursery and they put the babies side by side on the changing table. Carly handed Bianca the package of newborn girl diapers, and she took one of Morgan's.  
  
"Aren't you afraid he's gonna spray you?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Oh believe me, when I first changed his diaper, I got a nice surprise. See, I hadn't taken care of a baby since Michael, and they've got seven years between them."  
  
"I want to give Miranda a brother or sister one day," Bianca replied. "I want her to have all of the love in the world."  
  
"You sound like you've had a rough time with your family."  
  
"My mother loves me, but she doesn't understand. She should understand . . . she's been through what I've been through."  
  
"Oh?" Carly asked.  
  
"My mother was raped years ago. She chose to keep her baby. My sister was that baby. I was raped when Miranda was conceived. My mother advised me not to keep the baby. But, I couldn't let her go. I needed this baby. This baby needs me. We're all each other's got now."  
  
"Not anymore," Carly replied with a warm smile. Bianca smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." Michael walked into the nursery and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Hey Mister Man," Carly greeted him.  
  
"Did you go see Alcazar?" he asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He called earlier," Michael replied.  
  
"That's who called?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Yeah," Michael replied. "He asked for you, mommy. Did you go see him?"  
  
"For a few minutes."  
  
"Oh," Michael replied. "Mommy, are you going to marry Alcazar?"  
  
"What?" Carly asked quickly. Bianca's eyes went wide. This boy really liked to ask questions.  
  
"Are you in love with him?" Michael asked. Carly bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Michael, why don't you go to your room and wait on mommy? I'm going to put Morgan down and then I'll be in to talk, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Michael said quietly. He headed down the hall to his room. Carly turned to Bianca as she finished diapering the baby. She put Morgan down in his crib.  
  
"I'll bring the bassinet upstairs and put it in your room," Carly said. Your room is the one at the end of the hall. If you want to put Miranda down, she can sleep up here."  
  
"Okay," Bianca replied. Carly and Bianca headed downstairs. Carly lifted the light bassinet up the stairs and rolled it into Bianca's bedroom. Bianca put Miranda in it and laid down on the bed to take a small nap. Carly shut Bianca's bedroom door and went to Michael's bedroom. Michael was sitting on his bed waiting for Carly. Carly shut the door and walked over to sit on the floor in front of Michael's bed.  
  
"Okay sweetie, we definitely need to talk," Carly started.  
  
"Why can't you and daddy just get back together?" Michael asked. Carly sighed. She wished that could happen, but she knew it couldn't now.  
  
"Sweetie, daddy and I love you and Morgan, but we can't be together."  
  
"Why not? Don't you love each other anymore?" Carly wished she could say yes. But she couldn't because she thought she knew for certain that Sonny didn't love her anymore.  
  
"I love your father," Carly began. "Look, daddy and I just won't work anymore. It's best this way."  
  
"Are you going to marry Alcazar? Do you love him like you loved daddy?"  
  
"I don't love Lorenzo," Carly replied. "Lorenzo is a friend and I care for him. But I don't love him like I love your daddy."  
  
"So you still love him like you always did?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied softly.  
  
"Maybe he still loves you," Michael replied.  
  
"I don't know, baby. But it can't work out. Daddy and I . . ."  
  
"Why not? It isn't fair to me and Morgan!"  
  
"Michael, I know this doesn't seem fair right now, but it's going to get better. I promise," Carly responded. "Baby, it isn't easy for me either."  
  
"I want to go see daddy."  
  
"Honey, daddy's busy."  
  
"With Sam?"  
  
"No. Honey, daddy's not feeling well right now."  
  
"He doesn't want to see me," Michael replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes he does. He's just really busy and he doesn't feel like having visitors."  
  
"Not even his own son?" Michael asked. "Maybe I should've lived with AJ."  
  
"Michael, your daddy loves you," Carly replied with tears in her eyes. Michael laid down on his bed and faced the wall. Carly began to cry. "Please believe that, baby. Your daddy loves you." Carly knew that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Michael, so she kissed the side of his head and left the room to let him be alone for awhile.   
  
Carly walked down the hallway and into Morgan's nursery. She sat by his crib and she stared in at him. He was already sleeping.  
  
"Sweetie, I hope you know that mommy and daddy both love you," Carly said softly. "We wanted you to come into this world more than anything. Now that you're here, we both want you safe. I know this divorce is confusing for you. You don't see daddy everyday like you used to. You have mommy and you have Michael here. We love you very much. Daddy does too. Don't you forget that."  
  
**  
  
Jason walked into the hallway of the Intensive Care Unit. He saw Sam standing at the window.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here for Sonny," she replied.  
  
"You should go. I don't want you to upset him," Jason replied coldly.  
  
"Jason, I love him," Sam replied.  
  
"Why don't you just go home, Sam? Your wound is healing fine. Sonny doesn't need you. He needs his wife."  
  
"He doesn't want his wife!"  
  
"How the Hell do you know what he wants?"  
  
"Because he and I are together. He would tell me."  
  
"Sonny won't tell you because he doesn't trust you. He loves Carly. He will never stop loving her. You're just a distraction." Jason pushed past Sam and walked into Sonny's room, shutting the door behind himself. He walked over to Sonny's bedside.  
  
"I heard you and Sam," Sonny said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry man," Jason replied. "You don't deserve her."  
  
"I do," Sonny replied. "I was awful to Carly. Sam's my punishment."  
  
"Get rid of her. You don't need her. You've led her on long enough. She's already in love with you."  
  
"She's been hurt a lot," Sonny replied.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for her," Jason replied. "She's probably only in this for your money anyway. She's in love with your money. Sonny, Carly told me you don't love her anymore."  
  
"I can't burden her with this," Sonny said, motioning toward his legs. "She deserves better than that."  
  
"And you think Lorenzo Alcazar is better for her?" Jason asked. "You must be doped up right now because you're not making one damned bit of sense."  
  
"I don't want Carly to have to take care of a cripple for the rest of her life."  
  
"You don't know that you're going to be like this forever. Besides, you don't need anybody to take care of you. You can take care of yourself. Sonny, if you keep acting like this, you're going to end up very lonely old man. Call her. Please."  
  
"I can't, Jason. She needs to move on."  
  
"And what are you going to do? Feel sorry for yourself for the rest of your life?" Jason asked. He turned around and left the room. Sam poked her head in.  
  
"You up for some more company?" she asked.  
  
"Why not?" Sonny asked. He pushed the button the raise the head of his bed so he was in a seated position.  
  
"Look, about all the stuff I said about Carly earlier," Sam started. "I was just jealous."  
  
"Just try not to bash the mother of my children. She loves those boys more than anyone could ever imagine."  
  
"Sonny, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Alright," he replied knowingly.  
  
"Are you still in love with Carly?" she asked. Sonny closed his eyes and a tear escaped. Sam looked down.  
  
"I know I'm not the perfect woman. I know that I'm not perfect at all. But I do love you, Sonny." Sonny shook his head.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself, Sam. You shouldn't be with a man who can't return the love you feel for him." Sam shook her head and a tear cascaded down her cheek.  
  
"Just so you know, I wasn't in it just for the money," Sam replied. She stood up and walked out of Sonny's hospital room. Sam walked down the hallway and she burst into tears. Jason stood at the side and watched her as she cried. He shook his head. It served her right. She didn't need to be messing in Sonny and Carly's lives. He shook his head again as Sam got on the elevator, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"What are you looking at?" taunted a voice behind him. Jason whipped around to see Faith Rosco behind him.  
  
"Faith? What the Hell are you doing here?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'm here to pay a visit to Sonny," she replied.  
  
"Sonny doesn't need any trouble right now."  
  
"No, I think what I have to say might appeal to him."  
  
"I'll deliver your message to Sonny. You stay away from him," Jason replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine. Tell him that his car accident wasn't just any accident. Somebody tampered with his brake line," Faith replied with a smirk.  
  
"How the Hell would you know that?" Jason asked.  
  
"I sent one of my men to spy on Alcazar. I have pictures of Alcazar paying a guy off, in his hospital room, and I have pictures of the guy cutting the line," Faith replied. She handed Jason the envelope. He flipped through the pictures and sure enough, what Faith said was true.  
  
"Jesus," Jason breathed. "Alright, I'll let you in to see him, but I'll be watching you." Faith nodded in agreement and watched as Faith walked into Sonny's hospital room.  
  
Sonny stared at Faith as she walked in.  
  
"What the Hell do you want?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think the question is 'what do you want?'" Faith replied with a smirk. "I think you will want to know this." She tossed him the envelope full of pictures and he started to flip through them.  
  
"Damn it," Sonny said, shaking his head.  
  
"And just think, your little wifey is sleeping with the man who paralyzed you."  
  
**  
  
Sam walked into Lorenzo's room and she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Carly?" he asked.  
  
"No. It's me," she replied.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"You sound upset."  
  
"Damn right I'm upset. Sonny just basically told me he's still in love with Carly," she replied. "I'm done with him."  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it?" he asked.  
  
"I expect you to kill him."  
  
"I thought you were in love with him."  
  
"Yeah, well if I can't have him, I don't want anybody to have him."  
  
"You realize you're borderline crazy?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"You think? Sonny Corinthos has the ability to drive women insane. I'm amazed one of them hasn't killed him yet. There's a first time for everything."  
  
"You want me to hire somebody to take him out."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure you were involved with that accident today. This time, finish the job." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"You actually want me to risk my relationship with Carly?" Lorenzo asked. Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"What relationship? Lorenzo, you are lying to Carly. I'm willing to bet that you planted that bomb in Sonny's limo at the courthouse."  
  
"You don't know the first thing about me."  
  
"I know you're obsessed with Carly Corinthos. I know you're willing to do anything to keep her in your life, including killing her husband."  
  
"If I kill Sonny, I'll lose Carly forever," Lorenzo replied.  
  
"Not if it's an accident," Sam replied.  
  
"Like those brake lines? That was supposed to be a sure thing," Lorenzo replied angrily.  
  
"So you did it? You paid somebody to cut those brake lines?" Sam asked. Lorenzo laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah. I did. But it didn't work. Cary's already suspicious."  
  
"There's a reason why she's suspicious. She doesn't trust you. She doesn't love you. She loves Sonny," Sam replied.  
  
"That's not true," Lorenzo replied.  
  
"You know it's true!" Sam replied. "You're too blind, no pun intended, to see it!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lorenzo exclaimed. A nurse walked in.  
  
"Is every thing alright, Mr. Alcazar?" she asked.  
  
"We're fine, nurse. Thank you," Lorenzo replied quietly. The nurse eyed Sam suspiciously and she left the room again.  
  
"Think about it, Lorenzo. If you kill Sonny and make it look like an accident, you'll have Carly for the rest of your life. You'll be her husband and a father to her children," Sam whispered. "Sonny has broken a lot of women's hearts, including Carly's." Lorenzo shook his head.  
  
"You leave my no choice. It'll be done," Lorenzo replied. Sam smiled to herself. She would have revenge. Sonny Corinthos was going to lose and Sam was going to win. That's exactly how she wanted it to be.  
  
**  
  
Carly sat downstairs on the couch in her quiet home. Bianca was upstairs napping with Miranda. Michael was refusing to speak to her, and Morgan was upstairs napping in his nursery. Carly had poured herself a glass of wine and she had her feet propped up on a footstool. She had a fire roaring in the fireplace. She remembered drinking wine by the fire with Sonny so many times before.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Carly got up to answer it. Jason was standing there.  
  
"Hey Jase," she said slowly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked. Carly nodded.  
  
"Come on in," she replied. Faith walked in behind Jason.  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing here?" Carly asked.  
  
"She's with me," Jason replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What?" Carly asked, her eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"I have some information that you might find valuable," Faith replied.   
  
"And what information could you possibly have that I might be remotely interested in?" Carly asked with a fake yawn.  
  
"It's pretty serious, Carly," Jason replied.  
  
"You're on her side now?" Carly asked.  
  
"No, but what she has to say is pretty important," Jason replied with a nod. Carly shook her head.  
  
"Go ahead Faith."  
  
"I think it's safe to say that Lorenzo Alcazar had that bomb planted in Sonny's limo. First of all, because he told me, and second of all because I have proof that he tampered with Sonny's brakes."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"I don't have evidence on the bomb, but I do know that Alcazar hired somebody to mess with Sonny's brakes." Faith tossed Carly the package of pictures, and Carly began to look through them.  
  
"Oh my God," Carly whispered.  
  
"Now you know that your blind lover boy is a fake," Faith replied. "He lied to you, sweetie. I'd say that's serious." Carly shook her head.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked.  
  
"I've been asking myself the same thing," Faith said with a snicker.   
  
"How could you have been so stupid?"  
  
"Shut up, Faith," Jason replied.  
  
"Oh come on," Faith said rolling her eyes. "Whatever, I'm out of here. I'll take my pictures." Carly threw the pictures at Faith and she grabbed her purse.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." Faith left the house and Jason stayed downstairs as Carly walked upstairs. She knocked on Bianca's door and Bianca opened it.  
  
"Hey," Bianca said tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you," Carly replied.  
  
"It's okay," Bianca replied. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm going to take Morgan with me. I need to go do something important. Michael's a little mad at me right now, so could you watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything he's not supposed to? He has the tendency to run off occasionally."  
  
"Um, uh, okay," Bianca said slowly. "I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
"Thanks," Carly replied. She went into Morgan's nursery and picked him up out of his crib. She went downstairs and grabbed his blanket, wrapped him up, and headed out to the car with Jason right behind her.  
  
Carly put Morgan in his car seat and jumped into the driver's seat. Jason got in the passenger's side and Carly drove off toward General Hospital.  
  
"Carly, maybe I should drive," Jason started.  
  
"I'm fine," Carly replied as she slowed to a stop and a stop sign and went on.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to tell Lorenzo exactly what I think of him," Carly replied. "He tried to kill my husband and he lied to me about it."  
  
"What did you expect, Carly?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't want to hear 'I told you so,'" Carly spat angrily. "I'm already pissed off enough at myself for ever believing his lies. He held me hostage for God's sakes! He put my children in danger. How could I have been so selfish?"  
  
"You were confused, Carly," Jason replied.  
  
"Now you're defending me. Right. Before you were screaming at me for being with Alcazar. Now you feel sorry for me?"  
  
"Carly, you're my friend. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. I was trying to get you to see that Lorenzo was no good. I'm just glad you've finally realized that."  
  
**  
  
Bianca carried Miranda down the stairs and into the living room. It was a beautiful spring day and Bianca wanted Miranda to enjoy it. She walked over to the big picture window and held Miranda next to it. Miranda opened her tiny eyes.  
  
"Look how pretty it is outside, Mimo," Bianca whispered. "Are you happy here? I think you'll love it here. I'm sorry that we're not around family, but we're all each other needs, right? We don't need Erica or anybody, do we?" Bianca let tears come to her eyes. She missed Lena and she missed Maggie. She just wanted life to be normal again. But life hadn't been normal for a long time. Life had never been normal.  
  
Bianca let a tear escape and fall down her cheek. Miranda cried a little and Bianca rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Mommy loves you so much, Mimo," Bianca said softly. "I'm never going to let anybody hurt you. I'll never judge you. I've been judged enough in my life. I'll never do that to you." She nuzzled the baby's soft cheek with her own and kissed her on the nose. "My sweet Miranda."  
  
A knock came to the door and Bianca looked at Miranda. She held her close and walked over to answer the door. When she opened it, Bobbie Spencer was standing there.  
  
"May I help you?" Bianca asked.  
  
"I'm Carly Corinthos' mother. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bianca Montgomery," Bianca said with a sweet smile. "Carly invited my daughter and me to stay here for awhile."  
  
"I see," Bobbie said with a smile. "Where is she right now?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Bianca replied. "She took Morgan with her and said she had something important to do. Michael's upstairs though."  
  
"Grandma!" Michael exclaimed as he came running down the stairs. He hugged her and Bobbie picked him up.  
  
"Hey Michael!" she looked at Bianca. "Do you have any idea when Carly will be back?"  
  
"She didn't say," Bianca replied.  
  
"She probably went to see the bad man again," Michael replied. Bobbie sighed. "How about we go to a movie, Michael?"  
  
"Okay!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Go upstairs and get cleaned up and we'll go," Bobbie replied. Michael rushed upstairs and Bobbie smiled at Bianca. "This whole thing has been really rough for him. The divorce, I mean. I've been trying to spend as much time as I can with the boys. They need to know they're loved."  
  
"Michael's mad at Carly, I think," Bianca said. "He's afraid that Carly is going to marry some man named Alcazar."  
  
"Yeah. Lorenzo Alcazar," Bobbie said, shaking her head. "I wish somebody would knock some sense into Carly's head, but I guess she's happy for now."  
  
"I don't know about that. She doesn't seem happy," Bianca replied. She cradled Miranda in her arms.   
  
"My daughter loves her family so much. It hurts to watch her have to go through all of this. I hate what's happening to her."  
  
"I'm ready!" Michael called out as he hurried down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket out of the closet.  
  
"Bye Bianca. Bye Miranda," Michael said with a wave.  
  
"Tell Carly we'll be back before dinner and that I won't give him too much candy to spoil his appetite," Bobbie said with a laugh. Bianca smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Have fun!" She shut the door and looked at Miranda. "Well babe, it's just the two of us right now. What do you want to do? Watch a movie? Take a nap?" Miranda had already dozed off on Bianca's shoulder. "That answers that question."  
  
Bianca put Miranda down on the couch for a moment and she stretched her arms. She watched as Miranda squirmed in her blanket. She grinned at her daughter.  
  
"Mimo, you're mommy's miracle," she whispered. "Never forget that."  
  
**  
  
Jason walked into Sonny's hospital room with Morgan in his arms. Sonny was surprised to see them both. But he smiled when he saw his son.  
  
"Hey! What's he doing here?" Sonny asked curiously.  
  
"Carly's getting ready to rip Alcazar a new one, so I figured I'd bring Morgan to see his dad," Jason replied.  
  
"Thanks for doing that," Sonny replied. Jason put Morgan in Sonny's arms. "Hey buddy! Hey . . . how are you?" Morgan grinned up at his dad. Sonny's eyes went wide. "His first bottom tooth is almost completely grown in!"  
  
"Yeah, Carly said he's been fussy for the last couple of nights," Jason replied. Sonny smiled. He hadn't smiled in awhile now. Seeing his beautiful son's face brought back all of the happiness that he had lost. Sonny pulled the baby close.  
  
"It's so good to hold you in my arms," he whispered. "I've missed you so much." Morgan leaned his head on his father's shoulder. "Papi's here." He looked at Jason. "So you and Faith showed Carly the pictures?"  
  
"Yeah. She's not happy with Alcazar. But I think she's angrier with herself for not seeing it sooner." Sonny nodded.  
  
"Sam didn't take what I had to say very well either," Sonny replied. "I told her she shouldn't waste her time with a man who isn't going to return her feelings."  
  
"So did you break up with her?"  
  
"I guess you could call it that," Sonny replied.   
  
"This is the perfect opportunity for you to get back with Carly," Jason replied.  
  
"I can't do that. I won't burden her with what's happened to me," Sonny replied. "I'll be fine, Jason."  
  
"How can you be absolutely sure of that?" Jason asked.  
  
"Because I'm sure," Sonny answered. Jason rolled his eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"Maybe I better get downstairs in case Carly need me to break Alcazar's legs," Jason said with a quiet laugh. Sonny chuckled.  
  
"Can you leave Morgan here with me? They're going to move me to a regular room in awhile. I want to spend some more time with him before he has to go home," Sonny requested. Jason nodded.  
  
"No problem," he replied. "You don't have to ask me though. He's your son. Jason left the room and Sonny smiled at Morgan.  
  
"You're getting so big, buddy. You're so beautiful," Sonny said with a sigh. "You and your brother are happy with your mom, I hope. I know your momma loves you. Papi loves you too." Unbeknownst to Sonny, Sam was standing outside of his room watching his every move, waiting for Carly to leave with Morgan and Jason so that Alcazar's hired assassin could do his job.  
  
**  
  
Carly stormed into Alcazar's hospital room and slammed the door behind her. Alcazar jumped in his bed and he heard Carly clear her throat.  
  
"Hi honey," he started.  
  
"Shut your damned mouth," Carly replied angrily.  
  
"But," he started.  
  
"Shut up! You're going to listen you piece of slime! I know that you paid somebody to mess with Sonny's brakes. I'm pretty sure you had the bomb planted in his limo. I don't know what the Hell you were trying to prove by trying to kill my husband, but let me get this through your thick skull. I hate you, Lorenzo Alcazar. I have lost all respect for you. If you ever do anything to put any of my family in danger again, I will kick your ass all the way to Greenwich Village. You got that?" she asked.  
  
"Carly, I can explain," Alcazar began.  
  
"There's no reason to explain!" Carly exclaimed. "I was so stupid to ever think you were capable of love, you insensitive bastard. Do you know how stupid I feel for ever caring about you? It's over Lorenzo. Don't think I'm going to feel sympathy for you ever again. Goodbye." Carly stormed out of the room, leaving Alcazar completely alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Carly walked into Sonny's hospital room and smiled when she saw Sonny holding Morgan. She paused in the doorway for a few moments before she cleared her throat and walked in. Sonny looked up at Carly with so much love in his eyes. Carly could see it and she knew she was looking at Sonny and Morgan with the same love in her eyes. Sonny looked away. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to ever hurt Carly again.  
  
"Hey buddy, your mama's here," Sonny whispered. "Can you give daddy a kiss?" Sonny kissed his son and Carly walked over and picked the baby up.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Carly whispered to her son.  
  
"How'd it go with Alcazar?"  
  
"God, I feel so stupid," Carly replied. "I can't believe I ever thought I could fall for him."  
  
"That's all in the past now."  
  
"What about this? Sonny, Alcazar did this to you," Carly started.  
  
"And that'll be taken care of in time," Sonny replied. "But you should take Morgan home. He looks tired."  
  
"Sonny, Morgan is fine. I'm worried about you," Carly replied.  
  
"I'll be alright," Sonny replied. "Trust me."  
  
"I should have trusted you all along. I'm sorry."  
  
"Carly, it's the past. It doesn't matter right now," Sonny whispered. "Take Morgan home." Carly swallowed the lump in her throat and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sonny said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll be fine." Carly bit her bottom lip and nodded shakily.  
  
"Okay. Good night," she replied. "Morgan, can you wave bye to daddy?" She took hold of Morgan's arm and shook it softly and Sonny waved at Morgan.  
  
"Good night buddy," Sonny whispered. Carly turned and wiped a tear from her eye and left the room completely. As Carly turned the corner and went out of sight, the paid assassin pulled his gun from his jacket and started for Sonny's room. Suddenly, Jason grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Who sent you?!" Jason demanded. The man dropped his gun and Sonny looked out of his window in surprise. The man struggled against the wall and Jason slammed him against it again.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" he surrendered. "Lorenzo Alcazar sent me." Jason let the guy go and took his gun.  
  
"You get out of here and never come back to Port Charles and I won't tell the police." The man nodded quickly and ran off. Jason walked into Sonny's room.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"Alcazar sent that guy to kill you," Jason replied. Sonny shook his head.  
  
"This war with Alcazar is far from over," he said. "He's not going to stop till I'm dead."  
  
"Do you want me to take him out?" Jason asked. Sonny chewed on his bottom lip for a minute.  
  
"Not yet. I don't want to have to kill him until I have to. I don't want my boys to know that their father . . . their father is a murderer." Jason sighed heavily  
  
"Okay," he said. "Sonny, you just give me the word and I'll do it."  
  
"Not now," Sonny replied. "Not now."  
  
**  
  
Carly walked through the front door with Morgan in her arms. Bianca was standing in the living room, rocking Miranda back and forth.  
  
"Hey," Carly greeted her.  
  
"Hey. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied. "Is Michael still upstairs?"  
  
"No. Your mom came by to take him to the movies."  
  
"Okay," Carly replied.  
  
"Carly, I don't mean to be nosy, but you don't look like you're alright," Bianca replied.  
  
"Here. Let's put the kids upstairs and I'll tell you all about it," Carly replied. She and Bianca headed upstairs and put the kids down in their beds. They headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Carly put on a kettle of water. They sat at the counter of the kitchen and Carly shook her head. "I just broke it off with the man that I thought I could learn to love. He tried to kill my husband. I couldn't handle it when I found out that I'd been lied to. I am still in love with my husband. He tries to act like he doesn't love me, but I think he still does in his heart."  
  
"Why don't you try to work it out with him?"  
  
"He keeps insisting that he'll be okay on his own. He doesn't want to admit that he needs me. I need him too."  
  
"Why don't you tell him that?"  
  
"Because he doesn't need to hear that right now. He has a lot to deal with. He's paralyzed from the waist down. He's claiming that he can take care of himself. I don't care who he thinks he is. I know that he can't do everything for himself. He's too stubborn to understand that."  
  
"It sounds like Michael and Morgan have two amazing parents that need to be together but are both too stubborn to understand it," Bianca said with a sideways smile.  
  
"Sonny and I have always had that in common," Carly replied. "We're both bull headed and we don't like to lose. When he and I first got together, we hated each other. Sonny slept with me to prove to Jason that I was no good. But I got pregnant because we weren't careful. I was married and I was scared that I was going to lose Michael if I had Sonny's baby. I was going to have an abortion. I couldn't go through with it."  
  
"I know what you mean," Bianca replied. Carly glanced at her. "My mother wanted me to have an abortion and get rid of Miranda."   
  
"I'm so sorry," Carly said shaking her head. "I bet you're glad you didn't go through with it. I didn't go through with it either. I couldn't. So Sonny and I moved in together. He even got me a divorce from my husband at the time. Before I knew it, I was five months pregnant and then it ended. I lost my baby and Sonny and I split up. I was in love with him. I did a lot of stupid things that pushed me to have to marry Sonny. I was glad I married him. I almost lost him so many times and now I think I've lost him for good."  
  
"Carly, I really think you should talk to your husband."  
  
"It won't help anything, Bianca. It might make things worse." The tea kettle began to whistle and Carly poured the hot water into two cups and got out the tea bags. She handed Bianca a cup and took one herself. Bianca couldn't help but feel for the family that wanted to be together so badly, but couldn't pull itself back together. She wanted to help them somehow, but what help could she give the people she hadn't known for more than a day?  
  
**  
  
The next day, Carly woke early because she was meeting her mother for breakfast with the boys. Bianca was already up and in the shower when Miranda started crying. Carly heard the baby as she was putting in her earrings. She finished putting them in and hurried down the hall to Bianca's room. She heard Bianca's shower water, so she picked Miranda up and cradled her in her arms.  
  
"Hey little MiMo," Carly said with a smile. "Good morning. Wow, you are so beautiful." Michael walked into the room as Carly cradled Miranda. Michael hadn't talked to her since he got angry with her yesterday. Now it looked as if he wanted to talk.   
  
"Mommy?" he asked. Carly smiled.  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" she asked as the baby stopped crying. She put Miranda back down in the bassinet and left Bianca's room. She and Michael walked down the hallway toward Carly's room and went inside.  
  
"I'm sorry I said all of those mean things yesterday."  
  
"It's okay sweetie. I know you're hurting because of the divorce. But I've got some good news."  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Lorenzo anymore."  
  
"Really?! Do you mean it?" Michael asked with a big grin.  
  
"I mean it," Carly said with a chuckle. Michael wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Michael exclaimed. "I don't like that man."  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret. Me neither," Carly replied.  
  
"What made you change your mind about him?" Michael asked.  
  
"He tried to hurt . . . somebody that I really care about. I wouldn't have that so I told him not to come around anymore."  
  
"Good!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Have you brushed your teeth yet?"  
  
"Yup," Michael replied with a nod.  
  
"Okay. Go get your jacket. It's time to go meet Grandma Bobbie for breakfast." Michael went off to his room while Carly walked into Morgan's nursery and pulled the baby up out of his crib. She put him into some new clothes and took him downstairs. She put him down in his stroller and waited for Michael. Bianca came downstairs in her bathrobe with Miranda in her arms.  
  
"Carly?!" she asked. She handed Miranda to her. "Does Miranda feel warm to you?" Carly felt the baby's face.  
  
"She is a little warm," Carly replied. "I just held her a few minutes ago and she was fine. Baby's temperatures should get this high so fast."  
  
"I'm going to get dressed upstairs. Do you think you could give me a lift to General Hospital?"  
  
"Of course," Carly replied. She held Miranda who started to fuss while Bianca rushed upstairs. Carly picked up the phone and dialed her mom's number. "Yeah, mom? I can't make it with the boys. Bianca's baby's sick and I need to take her to the hospital. I'll talk to you later. Love you," Carly said into her mother's answering machine. She hung up the phone and went into the closet. She got out Morgan's old baby carrier and strapped Miranda inside. She took the children out to the car and waited for Michael and Bianca. They came out of the house together and Michael locked the door. They rushed to the car and got in. Carly sped off toward the hospital, hoping that everything was okay with baby Miranda.  
  
**  
  
Sonny woke in his new hospital room. The sun was shining into the room and a nurse was putting a little medicine into his IV. She left the room after a few minutes and Sonny stared at the wall. He missed Carly. He had realized that a long time ago. It hurt to wake up in the mornings and not hear his children laughing and his wife running around quietly, trying to get the kids dressed. It was like there was a hole in his soul that nobody could repair except for Carly. He needed her like he needed oxygen.  
  
Sonny rubbed his eyes and he shook his head. He hated feeling so useless. He couldn't feel the lower half of his body. The doctor still hadn't come back to talk to Sonny about the possibilities of ever walking again.  
  
"Rise and shine," Faith called from the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I want to tell you that you don't have to worry about me interfering in your business anymore," Faith replied. Sonny started laughing. "It's not a joke!"  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Because I don't think it's fair competition. I don't want to try to take territory from a man who will be in a wheel chair, therefore being about half my height. It's not worth it. I'd say you've already lost enough . . . your family, the ability to walk . . ."  
  
"Watch it, Faith."  
  
"Hey, there are other fish to fry out there. I'd rather enjoy taking Blind Boy for all that he has," Faith replied.  
  
"Have at it. But I need your word that you'll leave my territory alone," Sonny replied. Faith shrugged and handed Sonny the papers.  
  
"There. It's written on paper," Faith replied. "It even says that if I ever try to mess with your territory again, I'll be sent to prison."  
  
"You're serious about this?" Sonny asked.  
  
"It was fun while it lasted. But frankly, I don't want to go up against a cripple," Faith replied. Sonny shook his head.  
  
"Could you actually be turning into a nice person rather than a selfish bitch?"  
  
"Oh, don't get used to this nice thing," Faith replied. "I'm doing this for your own good." Sonny chuckled.  
  
"My own good. Right . . ." Faith rolled her eyes. Sonny flashed his dimples at her. "Oh God. Don't even start with that. I still hate you. I just don't want to be your enemy anymore."  
  
"I still hate you too, Faith," Sonny replied. Faith stormed out of the room, leaving Sonny laughing at Faith's attempt at feeling sorry for him. Jason, who had been standing outside of Sonny's room, had heard the whole conversation. Faith saw him immediately.  
  
"Faith, I'm surprised," Jason said.  
  
"I really hate you, Jason," she replied. "You know I'd kill you in a heartbeat if you weren't working for Sonny. You killed my husband and my hatred for you will never go away. Maybe it's best you are working for Sonny."  
  
"Come on Faith, you didn't even love your husband. You've been wearing black for show. I think it's time you changed your colors," Jason replied.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about me," Faith replied. She gave him an icy stare and stalked off. Jason watched her for a moment and found himself not able to take his eyes off of her. He shook his head quickly and decided he needed to take his mind off of whatever just happened. He walked into Sonny's hospital room and Sonny was still laughing.  
  
"It's good to see that you're finally able to muster up a sense of humor," Jason said.  
  
"You should talk," Sonny teased.  
  
"You must be feeling better."  
  
"No. I feel like hell. I miss Carly. I miss my kids. But at least Faith provided a few moments of entertainment." Sonny was serious again.  
  
"Do you know when you can go home?" Jason asked.  
  
"They haven't told me anything."  
  
"That's about to change," Alan Quartermaine said as he walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here? This isn't your field of expertise."  
  
"Well, your on call doctor had an emergency and wanted me to deliver the facts to you," Alan replied.  
  
"Okay," Sonny replied. "What's wrong with me other than the obvious, Dr. Q?"  
  
"The paralysis may not be permanent. There's a forty percent chance that you can walk again."  
  
"I don't like those odds, doc," Sonny replied. "You're saying there's a sixty percent chance I may never use my legs again?" Alan nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Other than that, you can go home today. The nurse is brining you a wheel chair to take home."  
  
"No. I'm not settling for this. I have to walk again. My kids need a father than can play football with them and play tag with them. They don't need a father who's a cripple!" Sonny yelled.  
  
"Sonny, you can still do many things that you do on a regular basis. For now you'll be confined to a wheel chair. But there's still that chance that you can walk again."  
  
"Thanks for your time, doc," Sonny replied with a shake of his head. Alan nodded. He left the room and Jason followed him.  
  
"Jason, don't let him strain himself or push himself too hard," Alan said. "He needs to take it easy."  
  
"That's not Sonny," Jason replied. "It won't be easy to keep him confined to that chair. He's going to find a way to walk again."  
  
"I hope he does, but those odds are not good and he need to be aware that he will have a few limits," Alan replied. He walked away and Jason wondered exactly how Sonny was going to deal with this for the rest of his life. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Carly waited with the boys out in the waiting room for the emergency room. Morgan was sleeping in his stroller and Michael was sitting next to Carly playing video games. Bianca was with Miranda while the doctors were running tests. Carly's heart was breaking for Bianca, because she knew what it was like to have a sick baby.  
  
"Caroline?" came a voice from nearby. Carly looked over to see a man wearing a white lab coat. He had just rounded the corner. Carly's eyes went wide as he started to walk over.  
  
"Mark?!" she asked quickly. Mark grinned and Carly stood up. He hurried over to hug her. Mark Conrad had been one of Carly's close friends before Carly moved away. She and Mark talked a lot and became good friends after her best friend Carly died in a car crash.  
  
"Caroline, it's so good to see you," Mark said with a grin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carly asked. Michael watched the two with curiosity.  
  
"I transferred here from Miami," he replied. "I'm a doctor now."  
  
"Look at you," Carly said in awe. Mark looked at the boys.  
  
"Who are these guys?" he asked.  
  
"These are my sons. Michael, this is Mark. Mark, this is Michael."  
  
"Hi," Michael replied.  
  
"Hello," Mark answered. Carly picked up Morgan.  
  
"This is my new baby. His name is Morgan."  
  
"He's beautiful," Mark replied. "You're married?"  
  
"In the middle of a divorce actually," Carly replied.  
  
"I see. I just went through a divorce too," Mark replied. "My daughter Cadence is living with me here in Port Charles."  
  
"How old is she?" Carly asked.  
  
"She's seven," Mark replied. Carly grinned.  
  
"That's Michael's age."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm waiting on a friend. Her baby is sick and I'm here for her."  
  
"That's very kind. Caroline, you're just how I remembered you, but more beautiful."  
  
"My mommy still loves my daddy," Michael replied. Carly's eyes went wide.  
  
"Michael," she warned.  
  
"I want to go see daddy," Michael replied.  
  
"Mikey, please," Carly began.  
  
"It's okay," Mark said with a chuckle. "How about I buy you a cup of coffee? I'm on my break right now."  
  
"Sure," Carly replied.  
  
"How about you, buddy? How about some ice cream?" Mark asked.  
  
"Only my daddy and Uncle Jason can call me buddy," Michael replied.  
  
"Michael, be nice!" Carly scolded.  
  
"I'll go get you a cup of coffee so you can be here for your friend," Mark replied.  
  
"Thanks Mark." Mark walked away and Carly sat down with Morgan in her lap.   
  
"Mommy, I don't like him."  
  
"Michael, he is one of my best friends," Carly replied.  
  
"You're going to marry him, aren't you?" Michael asked.  
  
"What?!" Carly asked, surprised.  
  
"You're going to marry him."  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
"I don't know. I just . . ."  
  
"Look, he is one of my good friends and I will not allow you to be rude."  
  
"Fine," Michael replied. "I want to see daddy."  
  
"We can't go see him right now, Mister Man."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because daddy's busy," Cary replied.  
  
"You're lying," Michael replied.  
  
"Michael, don't talk back to me!" Carly exclaimed. Bobbie hurried over.  
  
"What's going on?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Mommy won't let me go see daddy," Michael said with a pout. Bobbie already knew about Sonny's accident, so she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Michael, your daddy is really busy right now. I'm sure he'd love to see you later," Bobbie replied.  
  
"Why can't I see him?" Michael asked. Carly closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"We'll go see him," Carly replied. "Mama, could you watch Morgan for me?"  
  
"Sure. My shift doesn't start for an hour."  
  
"A friend of mine, Mark Conrad, he's a new doctor . . . he's supposed to bring me some coffee. If he comes back, tell him I'll have to take a rain check," Carly replied.  
  
"Alright honey," Bobbie replied.  
  
"Thanks mama," Carly replied. She took Michael's hand. "Come on Mister Man. Let's go see daddy."  
  
"Are we going to the penthouse?" Michael asked.  
  
"No," Carly replied. "Daddy's here." Michael looked up at her quickly.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Daddy was hurt, Michael."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"He'll be okay," Carly replied as they got onto the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Carly kneeled down to her son. "I need to tell you something. I don't want you to be afraid when you go into daddy's room."  
  
"Why not?" Michael asked.  
  
"Daddy hurt his back in the accident. He can't move his legs right now."  
  
"Why not? Why can't he move his legs?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, sometimes people get hurt in a way that they can't feel part of their body. That's what happened to daddy."  
  
"He can't walk anymore?"  
  
"Well, it might only be for a little while. Don't be afraid. Daddy will be happy to see you, okay?" Carly asked. Michael nodded. "Will you be a brave little boy?" Michael nodded again. "Give mommy a hug." Michael wrapped her arms around Carly's neck and the elevator doors opened. He took Carly's hand and they walked down the hall to Sonny's hospital room. Carly had checked in with the nurses about Sonny's room as soon as she and Bianca had gotten to the hospital. She had already found out Sonny's room number and only hoped that Sam wouldn't be there to cause trouble.  
  
Carly and Michael stopped outside of Sonny's hospital room. Sonny was sitting in his room in a wheel chair. Jason was packing up some of Sonny's things. Carly knocked on the door. Sonny was surprised to see her and Michael.  
  
"Carly, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Michael demanded to come see you. I . . . I told him everything," Carly pointed out.  
  
"Carly," Sonny said quietly. "You shouldn't have . . ."  
  
"I wanted to know," Michael replied. "Are you okay, daddy?"  
  
"I'm okay," Sonny replied. "Especially since you're here. Here. Come sit on my lap."  
  
"I won't hurt your legs?" Michael asked. Sonny shook his head.  
  
"Nope," he replied. Michael slowly sat up on Sonny's lap. Carly smiled at them. She looked at Jason. She nodded to him so she could give Michael and Sonny a minute. They walked out into the hall.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" she asked. Jason cleared his throat.  
  
"There's a sixty percent chance that . . . that Sonny won't walk again," Jason began. "But Sonny's determined. He fights for everything and he's determined to walk again."  
  
"He will, Jase," Carly replied. "He has to. He has to stand up with both boys at their weddings. He has to teach them how to play football." Carly's voice started to break. "I can't believe this happened to him."  
  
"He'll be alright, Carly. We both know Sonny better than he knows himself. He's going to walk even if it kills him."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Jason. I can't lose him. I love him so much."  
  
"Then tell him," Jason replied. "He's booted Sam out of his life. You've gotten rid of Alcazar. He loves you and you love him."  
  
"What if the boys get hurt in all of this? I don't want to confuse them."  
  
"Carly, both of your boys want you and Sonny back together. You're both so stubborn," Jason said, shaking his head. "Look, Sonny isn't free to go for about another hour, so I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air. Please talk to him." Carly hugged Jason.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me," she whispered. Jason nodded and walked off. Carly stood outside in the hall and contemplated what she should say to Sonny, and wondered if she should try a relationship with Sonny again, or move on to protect the boys from any potential future pain.  
  
Inside Sonny's hospital room, Michael was asking Sonny a bunch of questions.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm gonna be fine buddy," Sonny promised.  
  
"What about Sam? Is she going to take care of you?"  
  
"Don't worry about Sam anymore. I know you didn't like her. Sam won't be around anymore," Sonny replied.  
  
"Did she die?" Michael asked. Sonny chuckled.  
  
"No. I just knew that you didn't want her in your life. I realized I didn't want her in my life either," Sonny replied.  
  
"Good," Michael said with a grin. "Now will you and mommy please move back in together?"  
  
"Buddy, your mommy and I are getting a divorce."  
  
"Stop the divorce. Please. You and mommy both got rid of Sam and Alcazar. You can get back together now."  
  
"It doesn't work quite that way."  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you when you're older, okay?" Carly walked into the room.  
  
"Um, Jason went outside to get some fresh air. I should probably get back downstairs and wait for Bianca."  
  
"Bianca's our new house guest, daddy. She's got a baby."  
  
"I see," Sonny replied. "I'll have to meet her sometime." Carly glared at Sonny. "That's not what I meant." Carly figured Sonny was going to try to get into Bianca's pants. Good thing Bianca was a lesbian.  
  
"Come on Michael," Carly replied.  
  
"Carly, I wasn't trying to be . . ."  
  
"Sorry," Carly replied. "I'm just a little hormonal. I'm fine. Um, come on Michael." They started out the door.  
  
"Why can't you guys just get back together? It's obvious you still love each other!" Michael exclaimed as Carly dragged him to the elevator. Carly shook her head.  
  
"There are things in life that are far more complicated than just being in love. People can't just get back together because they love each other."  
  
"Why not? Love should be the only thing that matters." Michael sighed and Carly realized that her son was right. Love was supposed to be the only thing that mattered, so why had everything gotten so confusing?  
  
**  
  
Bianca sat in the rocking chair next to the little bed that held Miranda. Miranda had finally gone to sleep after the nurse had given her some infant aspirin. Bianca was scared. This child was the only family she had right now. She needed Miranda to be okay.  
  
"Mimo, you have to stay strong for mommy, okay? You've got to get better and grow up into a happy little girl. You can do that for mommy, can't you?" Dr. Meadows walked into the room and smiled at Bianca.  
  
"Good news Miss Montgomery. Your little girl is just fine."  
  
"Why was her fever so high?"  
  
"She had a little bit of an ear ache. That aspirin we gave her had some antibiotics in it that should clear that right up," Dr. Meadows replied. "This time of the year is when babies are really prone to getting sick. So just make sure that you keep a little hat on her head even when it's a little warmer. When it gets into May she should be fine without one."  
  
"Thank you," Bianca replied. "When can she go home?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to write you a prescription for some ear drops in case she gets anymore earaches. After that you'll be free to go home with your baby."  
  
"Thank you," Bianca said happily. Dr. Meadows left and Bianca smiled at Miranda. "Thank God you're okay, Mimo. I love you so much."  
  
**  
  
Jason was sitting on a bench outside of the emergency room. The day was getting warm and Jason was trying to enjoy the silence. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that Tony Jones was standing nearby having a smoke on his break. Every thing was fine. That was until somebody sat down next to him.  
  
"Enjoying the peace?" Faith asked.  
  
"What would you know about peace?" Jason asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I haven't felt peace since before my husband died," Faith replied, glancing at Jason. Jason shook his head.  
  
"You have to bring that up all the time don't you?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm through with mourning. I'm even through with getting revenge. I just want success and the only way I can do that is by taking control of this rest of this miserable town."  
  
"I can't let you do that, Faith," Jason replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason caught a glimmer of silver. He looked over to see the assassin that he had scared off earlier. Jason's eyes grew wide and he reached for his gun. "Faith! Get down!" He started to push Faith to the ground just as a gunshot rang out. Jason fired his gun next and the assassin fell dead in a pool of blood. He put his gun down. "You alright?" He turned to Faith who was lying on the ground, blood pooling out of the side of her head.  
  
Several doctors came running out and security grabbed Jason.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Jason exclaimed. "I didn't shoot her!"  
  
"You shot that man!" somebody exclaimed from the crowd.  
  
"He shot Faith and I shot back in self defense," Jason replied. "You saw it!" He pointed to Tony Jones. Some of the doctors carried Faith inside and some of the nurses followed. Tony looked a little shocked.  
  
"I . . . I saw that man pull the trigger," Tony said. The bullet hit Faith and Jason shot in self defense. He shot him to protect himself and Faith."  
  
"The cops are going to want him for questioning," one of the guards replied. "Come on, Morgan." Jason wasn't even worried about getting arrested or being questioned. It surprised him that the only thing he was worried about was Faith. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Carly and Bianca walked out of the exam room with the children as soon as Bianca had gotten MiMo's prescription. As soon as they stepped out of the doors, Carly saw Jason waiting there with the security guards.  
  
"Jase? What are you doing down here?" Carly asked.  
  
"Faith got shot and I took care of the guy who did it," Jason replied. "They're um, they're going to be taking me down to the station for questioning. Do you think that you could . . . take Sonny home for me?"  
  
"Of course. Are you alright?" Carly asked, touching Jason's cheek where she saw some blood.  
  
"I'm fine. That's not my blood," Jason replied. "It's Faith's."  
  
"Oh my God," Carly whispered. "Jason, Sonny will want you to get Justus."  
  
"I already called him. But I had a witness. I'll be fine," Jason replied. Carly nodded slowly. She and Bianca headed toward the elevator with the kids. Michael looked a little scared.  
  
"Will Uncle Jason be okay?" Michael asked.  
  
"Uncle Jason will be just fine sweet heart," Carly replied. Bianca was amazed at how well that kid was handling what he just saw down in the ER.   
  
When the elevator stopped on Sonny's floor, Carly turned and looked at Bianca.  
  
"Can you watch the kids for a moment while I go get Sonny?"  
  
"Sure," Bianca replied with a warm smile. They all got off of the elevator and Carly walked down the hall toward Sonny's room. When she got there, Sonny was staring out the window as he sat in his wheelchair.  
  
"Hey," Carly said. Sonny didn't turn his head.  
  
"You shouldn't have told Michael about this," Sonny said.  
  
"He's your son. He has the right to know. Sonny, he doesn't think any less of you."  
  
"I don't want my son feeling sorry for me," Sonny replied quietly.  
  
"Sonny, Michael is concerned about you. He loves you," Carly replied. "What did you expect to do? Shut yourself out of our boys' lives so they don't have to see you like this?"  
  
"I don't want them to see me like this!" Sonny exclaimed.  
  
"Sonny, you're still the same person. Just because you aren't able to walk right now . . ."  
  
"Just forget it," Sonny replied. "Where's Jason?"  
  
"Jason's being taken into the police station."  
  
"Why?" Sonny asked quickly.  
  
"Somebody tried to shoot him outside of the hospital. Uh, I guess the guy shot Faith and Jason shot him in self defense. The police are going to question him. Jason asked me to take you home." Sonny chuckled a little.  
  
"I'll have Max come pick me up," Sonny replied.  
  
"Sonny, come on. Let me take you home."  
  
"I don't need you to help me!" Sonny yelled. "I can take care of myself!" Carly held her tongue because she felt the urge to lash out at Sonny. But she took a deep breath.  
  
"Fine. Call Max. Let him take you home. But if you think for one second that you're going to hurt OUR sons by cutting yourself our of their lives, think again," Carly snapped. She turned and walked out of Sonny's hospital room.  
  
"Where's daddy?" Michael asked as Carly met up with Bianca and the kids.  
  
"Daddy made other plans," Carly replied. "Let's go get some ice cream and then we'll go home." Carly took her son's hand and grabbed Morgan's stroller.  
  
"You alright?" Bianca asked. Carly shook her head quickly.   
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
**  
  
Jason had been asked a few questions. Ric Lansing wanted to put Jason in jail, but Justus made sure that didn't happen. Jason was let go and he automatically went back to the hospital. He needed to know how Faith was and if she had survived the shooting. The last he knew, she was being taken into surgery. He didn't know why he needed to know. He was worried about her though.  
  
Jason sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come give him some news. He stood up and he started to pace the floor. He felt like an expectant father. Why was he waiting for news on Faith? He was supposed to hate her. He wasn't supposed to give a damn whether she lived or died. But he did and he couldn't help it.  
  
As he paced, the doors leading out of the surgical hallway swung open and a doctor came walking out. It was Mark Conrad.  
  
"Are you Mr. Morgan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Jason replied. "How's Faith?"  
  
"Mrs. Rosco is in critical condition. The bullet was lodged in her brain but we managed to remove it without doing any further damage. Now, she is in a coma, so it's going to be touch and go for the next forty eight hours."  
  
"So you have no idea if she's going to make it?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, there's no way of knowing at this point," Mark replied. "Do you want to sit with her?"   
  
"Uh, no. I don't think so," Jason started slowly. "I don't think I . . ."  
  
"She doesn't have anybody else. Plus, having somebody to talk to her might increase the chance that she'll wake up," Mark explained. Jason wondered why he even cared at all about Faith. He had killed her husband and she had done considerable damage to his life and to the lives of many of his loved ones.  
  
"Alright," Jason replied quietly. "What room is she in?"  
  
"She's down the hall in room 610." Jason walked down the hall and he stood in front of room 610. He saw Faith hooked up to monitors with tubes in her nose for extra oxygen. She looked like she was sleeping. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and she was very pale. Jason slowly sat down beside her bed.  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this. I just feel like I need to be here. Don't ask me why because I don't know. What I know is that I don't want you to die. I think that bullet was meant for me. If you die because of that I don't think I could forgive myself. Faith, you have to wake up. I'm sorry this happened to you. If you could just open your eyes and tell me how much you hate me, I'd be grateful. Please just wake up. Don't die on me."  
  
**  
  
Carly and Bianca were sitting in a little ice cream parlor. Michael was playing in a big bin of toy balls with some other children. MiMo was asleep in her carrier. Morgan was sitting in Carly's lap, helping her eat her soft serve vanilla ice cream. The girls had just gone shopping for stuff for Miranda and for Bianca. They were about ready to head home but were letting Michael play a little longer.  
  
"I'm sorry about Sonny," Bianca said.  
  
"Let's just not talk about him," Carly said, shaking her head. "He doesn't want my help."  
  
"Maybe he really does and . . ."  
  
"He doesn't, Bianca. He's a stubborn man and he likes to get his way. I'm a stubborn woman and I liked to get my way. We all have our faults."  
  
"Carly, why don't I watch the kids tomorrow so you and Sonny can talk?" Bianca asked.  
  
"No. You know, I think I'll go to lunch with Mark tomorrow."  
  
"To make Sonny jealous?" Bianca asked.  
  
"No. To move on with my life. I'm sick of feeling like this. I want to be happy. I want my kids to be happy."  
  
"Your kids will be happy if you and Sonny can come to some understanding."  
  
"Sonny and I understand each other perfectly. We still love each other but we can't be together because . . ." Carly's voice trailed off. She remembered something Sonny said to her a long time ago. "Because, like Sonny once said, 'we light a match, the whole house burns.'" Carly shook her head and she stood up. She wiped Morgan's mouth with a napkin and walked out to get Michael. "Come on Mister Man. It's time to go home."  
  
"Just five more minutes?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nope. Come on," Carly replied. Michael sighed and said goodbye to his playmates. He, Carly, Bianca, and the babies headed out to Carly's car and then toward home.  
  
**  
  
Lorenzo had been sent home from the hospital already. He was sitting in his quiet home with his niece.  
  
"Uncle Lorenzo, I can't believe she dumped you. She dumped a blind guy. That's so not cool," Sage scoffed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sage."  
  
"She's a bitch if you ask me," Sage replied.  
  
"That's enough!" Lorenzo replied.   
  
"I know. You're still in love with her. That doesn't mean I can't hate her. She's partially responsible for this, you know. Her husbands limo blew up and left you blind," Sage explained.  
  
"Sage, I'm fine," Lorenzo replied. "Why don't you take my credit card and go to the mall?"  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Sage replied.  
  
"Sage, please, I'm fine," Lorenzo said with exasperation. A knock came to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sage asked.  
  
"It's Sam McCall," Sam replied.  
  
"Go upstairs," Lorenzo ordered. Sage scoffed and headed upstairs. "Come in!" Sam walked inside and shut the door.  
  
"Hey," Sam said. "Bad news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The assassin that Jason scared off and then came to you?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, when he went back to kill Jason, he hit Faith Rosco instead."  
  
"Is she dead?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"This can't be good."  
  
"Not for our assassin. Jason killed him and got off because it was self defense."  
  
"Of course. Morgan never stays in jail," Lorenzo replied.  
  
"Maybe we should kill him before we kill Sonny," Sam said with a laugh.  
  
"We better lay low for awhile. I don't want to make another attempt until the time is right."  
  
"When will that be?" Sam asked.  
  
"We'll know," Lorenzo replied. "We'll know."  
  
**  
  
Sonny was home now and he was all alone. The penthouse was so quiet without the kids and Carly. He had almost forgotten about Sam. She only made things worse. When all he wanted was sex to take away the pain of not having Carly, Sam wasn't up to par. She wasn't enough to take it away. When all he wanted was somebody to talk to after the sex to get rid of the empty feeling inside, Sam wanted to cuddle and go to sleep. Sonny didn't need quiet or sleep. He needed his wife and his kids. He had screwed that all up. Carly had screwed up too.  
  
Now it was too late. Sonny was crippled and he didn't feel worthy of Carly anymore. He felt like half the man he used to be. He just wanted to hold Carly in his arms and to play with his boys. Now he was confined to a wheelchair. He had to walk again one day. He knew that he had to. He did not want to spend the rest of his days wheeling his own ass around from place to place.  
  
Sonny's phone rang and he wheeled the chair over to it. He picked up the receiver.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Sonny, it's me."  
  
**  
  
Carly was sitting on the edge of the bath tub as she bathed Morgan. He was sitting in his little blue baby bathtub and chewed on his rubber ducky. Michael was already in his room doing some of his homework.  
  
"There's mommy's little guy," Carly said as she softly ran the wash cloth over her baby. Morgan giggled and kicked his legs. "I want to give you and Morgan so many things. We can't stay in this house forever because this is the house that the mean man bought. What do you say we go house shopping tomorrow?" Morgan gurgled in approval. Carly laughed. "I'll take that as a yes from my favorite little guy. Don't worry Morgan. Mommy is going to give you everything you'll ever need and more. I just hope daddy will too." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"I like this place, mommy!" Michael exclaimed as Carly and Bianca walked down the sidewalk on Grove Street. They were looking for a new home to move into seeing as they didn't want to stay in Lorenzo's house anymore. Carly had called the owner of the house who was willing to show her around. Bianca and Miranda were going to be living there too, so Carly wanted Bianca to have some say.  
  
"I like it," Bianca said with a smile. Michael ran up to the front porch where there was a porch swing. The owner of the house came to greet Carly and Bianca.  
  
"Hello," the lady said with a smile. "I'm Emily Morris. Welcome to my home."  
  
"Thank you," Carly replied. "Before we look around, I just need to ask a few questions about the house."  
  
"Of course," the lady replied.   
  
"How many bedrooms does it have?"  
  
"There are five bedrooms. There are two stories. The bedrooms are all upstairs along with three bathrooms. There's an attic and a basement."  
  
"Have children lived here before?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Yes. I raised my family in this house," the lady replied. "This house has survived four little children."  
  
"Great," Carly replied with a grin. "What about the kitchen?"  
  
"The kitchen has a walk in freezer and a walk in pantry. They are child proof, I assure you," the lady replied. Carly was impressed. "Would you like a tour?"  
  
"You know what, I think we'll take it," Carly replied.  
  
"Don't you even want to see it?"  
  
"I've seen pictures from the brochure," Carly answered. "It's perfect. The kids will love it."  
  
"Well, the payment . . ."  
  
"Don't worry about price. I'm willing to pay whatever it takes to have this place as long as I can move in as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm already packing. I can be out by the end of the week," the lady replied.  
  
"It's a deal," Carly replied. "Thank you very much. Come on Michael!" Michael hurried over.  
  
"Can we have this house?"  
  
"Yes, sweet heart. We're going to live here," Carly replied.  
  
"Yay!" Michael exclaimed.   
  
"It was nice meeting with you," Carly said to Mrs. Morris. "I'll send you my payment tomorrow." Carly and Bianca walked off with the children. "This is going to be perfect."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because it's a new start. I'm finally moving on with my life." She didn't want to say it aloud, but she really wished that Sonny would be moving in with them. She knew it was over but she didn't want it to be. She missed him so much and she knew that it was going to be hard to move on because she couldn't stop thinking of him.  
  
**  
  
Sonny stared off into nothing as he heard the voice on the other line.   
  
"Sonny? It's me," she repeated. Sonny cleared his throat.  
  
"Brenda," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"What do you want? Did something happen?" he asked.  
  
"No. I saw on the news that you have been in an accident. I also saw that Luis has a twin brother," Brenda replied.  
  
"Yeah. The asshole that ruined my life," Sonny replied.  
  
"Sonny, I heard about what happened with you and Carly. I'm so sorry. I just . . . I want to come take care of you. I don't want you all alone right now."  
  
"No, Brenda, you're safe in Europe. I don't want you putting yourself back in danger, especially for me."  
  
"Sonny, come on. You can't take care of yourself right now. I know you're going to say you can, but you need somebody there with you."  
  
"Brenda, I'll be fine. I don't need anybody."  
  
"Sonny," Brenda started. She stopped herself and let out a sigh. "I'm here if you need me. My number is . . ." Brenda gave him her phone number and Sonny shook his head. "Just call me if you need anything. Bye . . ." She hung up the phone and Sonny hung up as well. Max stepped in and Sonny looked at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I was just checking on you, sir," Max replied.  
  
"I'm fine," Sonny replied. "I'm fine!" He grabbed a crystal glass and threw it against a wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Get out!" Max quickly left and Sonny only wished that he could stand up so he could walk around and trash the rest of his lonely penthouse.  
  
**  
  
As Jason sat by Faith's bedside, he noticed how beautiful she was. Her facial features were so distinguished. She was amazing. Jason couldn't believe he was feeling this. He was starting to fall in love with her. He had admitted it to himself. How could he let himself feel this way over somebody he was supposed to hate?  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me," Jason said softly. "Faith, I know that this isn't supposed to happen. We're supposed to be enemies. But I can't help but feel attracted to you. You're beautiful Faith. You have a passion for everything that you do, even if it isn't good. I like that about you. You're . . . you're amazing." He put his hand on hers. He couldn't believe he was touching her hand and telling her his feelings for her. He killed her husband and she hated him. They had both done terrible things to each other. But he couldn't help falling in love with her.  
  
He laughed to himself, knowing Sonny was going to rip him a new one for what was happening. He wondered if he was wrong? Maybe he just felt guilty for what had happened to Faith. Maybe these feelings would blow over in a few hours and he would be thinking clearly. But Jason didn't think he wanted this to just blow over. He wanted Faith and he wanted her to live.  
  
"I have to get out of here for awhile," Jason whispered. He needed to think. As he got up to leave, he heard Faith moan. He turned back to her as she opened her eyes a little. She looked around weakly and then focused on Jason.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
**  
  
Carly walked into the Port Charles Grill where she had just been invited by Mark. She had dropped the boys off with her mother so Bianca could have a day with Miranda. She walked over to Mark's table where he was looking at the lunch menu. Carly was wearing a white dress with white heels. She looked so angelic. Mark smiled when she sat down.  
  
"Caroline, you look beautiful," he said with with a twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Thank you Mark, but I'm going by Carly these days," Carly replied. "Can you call me that?"  
  
"Sure. If that's what you'd like," Mark replied. "I'm so glad you decided to meet me for lunch."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm starting over. I'm almost through a divorce and I want to move on completely."  
  
"Maybe I can help you do that," Mark replied with a laugh. Carly bit her bottom lip.  
  
"We'll see," she replied.  
  
"So you're getting divorced? Why?" Mark asked curiously.  
  
"My husband and I love each other, but he's . . . he's a control freak and he's stubborn. I'm stubborn too. We clash all the time. We can't seem to make it work. We married three times, Mark. Three times."  
  
"Wow," Mark replied. "You must love him very much to marry him three times."  
  
"I do," Carly replied. "But he cheated on me twice in our whole marriage. He pushed me to cheat on him. I feel just as dirty now."  
  
"Don't do that to yourself, Carly. You're right. You should be moving on. You deserve to be happy, especially considering the way you grew up."  
  
"That's all the past. I don't want to think about that right now."  
  
"Alright," Mark replied. A waitress came over.  
  
"Are you two ready to order?" she asked. Carly took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm ready." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Bobbie was changing Morgan upstairs when the phone rang. Michael was watching cartoons downstairs and he was right next to the phone. Michael reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Michael?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Hi daddy," Michael replied.  
  
"Hey buddy. I figured you'd be at your grandma's. I called the house but nobody answered."  
  
"Bianca is out with her baby and Mommy's on a date--" Michael replied, cutting himself off. "Uh-oh."  
  
"Where did you say your mother was?"  
  
"She's . . . she's on a date," Michael replied with a sigh. "With her friend Mark from Florida."  
  
"I see," Sonny replied slowly.  
  
"Don't be mad, daddy," Michael replied. "I don't want you and mommy to fight anymore.  
  
"It's okay," Sonny replied.  
  
"How are your legs?" Michael asked.  
  
"Fine," he answered. "Hey buddy, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Michael replied. Michael hung up.  
  
Over at the penthouse, Sonny slammed the phone down angrily. Carly was moving on. This was his fault. He had pushed her away when all he wanted to do was have her back in his arms. He figured that if he couldn't have Carly, he'd settle for something else. He picked up his phone and he dialed the number Brenda had given him.  
  
"Hello?" she asked when she answered her phone.  
  
"It's me," Sonny replied.  
  
"Hey," Brenda replied. "Did you change your mind?"  
  
"Yeah. When can you be here?" he asked, shaking his head, knowing he was being a complete asshole.  
  
"I'll pack my bags right away," Brenda replied. "Sonny, you know I care about you. I'm willing to be there for you forever if that's what it takes."  
  
"I know," Sonny replied. "Just get here as soon as you can."  
  
"I'll be there first thing in the morning," Brenda replied. "Bye Sonny." Sonny hung up without saying goodbye and he continued to sit in the dreary, lonely penthouse that had once been a home.  
  
**  
  
Jason stared at Faith as she looked around with worry in her eyes.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're in the hospital. You were shot but an assassin," Jason replied. Faith's eyes went wide as she looked at Jason.  
  
"Who are you? Who am I?" she asked. Jason knew right then and there that Faith wasn't who she used to be. She was just like he was when he first woke up after the car accident.  
  
"Faith, you don't remember me?"  
  
"I've never seen you before in my life," Faith said with a sob. "And who's Faith?"  
  
"You're Faith," Jason replied slowly. "Don't you remember anything?" Faith slowly shook her head.  
  
"I don't remember anything," she whispered. "I . . . I don't know who you are."  
  
"I'm Jason Morgan," Jason replied. "You're Faith Rosco." Faith dried her tears and slowly sat up in bed. She felt the bandage around her head.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"You were shot," Jason whispered. "Somebody was trying to kill me and you were hit instead." Faith looked horrified.  
  
"Why was somebody trying to kill you?" she asked. "How do we know each other?" Jason looked away.  
  
"You need your rest," he whispered.  
  
"Jason! If we knew each other, I'm sure we're close enough that you can tell me the truth about what happened to me and who I am!" Faith exclaimed. Jason shook his head. "Are we together? Are we in love? Jason, you've got to tell me who I am." Jason sighed heavily.  
  
"You don't want to hear this right now. You need rest."  
  
"I want to know, Jason! You can't leave me in the dark. I've got to know who I am. Please Jason. Please tell me. Tell me who I am."  
  
**  
  
Bianca pushed Miranda in her brand new stroller. She was so happy to have Carly in her life. As soon as she was ready, Bianca wanted to go out and get a job and start paying Carly back for how wonderful she had been. Bianca couldn't wait to help Carly and the kids move into the new house. She wanted to call everyone in Pine Valley and tell them that she had made a new friend and that she was very happy. But she knew she wasn't going to. She was through with Pine Valley, even though there were so many people there that she loved. She couldn't go back.  
  
It was very warm in the park and Miranda was enjoying the sunshine. Bianca had bought a balloon for her daughter from a vendor in the park. She had it tied to the stroller and the baby was mesmerized by it as it floated high above her.  
  
"One day you'll soar in the air too," Bianca replied. "You can do anything, Mimo. You know why? Because you're special. You're a miracle."  
  
"Well hello there," came a raspy voice from behind. Bianca turned to see a rough looking man of about forty. He had a strange look in his eyes and a goofy smile on his face. "Isn't she a pretty baby?"  
  
"Um, thanks," Bianca replied nervously.  
  
"Just like her mama," the guy answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
"Would you like to?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Could you please leave me alone?" Bianca asked. He reached out as if to grab her. Somebody came out of nowhere and pushed the guy back.  
  
"Leave the lady alone or I'll be carting you off to the PCPD," Officer Lucky Spencer said angrily. The man walked off in a huff and Bianca sighed.  
  
"Thank you officer," she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Lucky Spencer. It's nice to meet you," Lucky said, extending a hand and giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Bianca Montgomery," Bianca replied happily.  
  
"Are you new in town?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm staying with Carly Corinthos. She's been really nice," Bianca replied.  
  
"Carly Corinthos? She's my cousin," Lucky replied.   
  
"Really?" Bianca asked. "Well, you have a very awesome cousin, Officer Spencer."  
  
"Please, call me Lucky," Lucky replied.  
  
"Well, I know I'm pretty lucky that you showed up . . . Lucky," Bianca said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you want me to give you and your baby a ride back to Carly's house so you can avoid what just happened?"  
  
"Sure," Bianca replied. "Thank you." Bianca followed Lucky with Miranda and suddenly she realized that Lucky might actually be forming a crush on her.  
  
**  
  
Carly laughed as she and Mark drank down the wine from their glasses. They had just spent the last hour catching up on the past. Carly had barely touched her food because she was having fun remembering all of the parties that she and Mark had gone to with the few friends they had.  
  
"I just can't believe I'm sitting here with you," Mark said with a smile. "Carly, do you know how many years I've wasted just thinking about you and not coming to find you? I wanted to find you right after you left because I was going to . . ." He stopped himself and looked away.  
  
"You were going to what?" Carly asked curiously.  
  
"I was going to ask you to marry me," he replied.  
  
"What?" Carly asked quickly, her eyes going wide with surprise.  
  
"I was going to ask you to marry me. I know we weren't dating, but I was so in love with you. I didn't want to lose you. But you left and my world shattered. My parents sent me away to college and I became a doctor so I could get out of the hell hole of a community we lived in. I swore to myself that I was going to be successful and find you one day. I was going to sweep you off of your feet." Carly nearly lost her breath. She took a sip of wine and put her glass down.  
  
"Wow. I never knew you felt that way about me, Mark," Carly whispered.   
  
"I still do, Carly," Mark replied. "Cadence's mother was amazing, but she wasn't you. I married her during medical school and then Cadence was born. God, Cadence reminds me of her mother sometimes. Her mother is in prison."  
  
"For what?" Carly asked.  
  
"She tried to kill Cadence when she was a baby," Mark replied.  
  
"Oh my God," Carly whispered.  
  
"Cadence knows all about it. She's a wonderful kid."  
  
"Sounds like it," Carly replied. "Look, Mark, this is all so new to me. I mean, I just got out of a relationship that was based on a lie, and I'm in the middle of a divorce that is not something I really want."  
  
"You want to stay married to him?"  
  
"Yes," Carly replied. "But I need to move on. I'm just upset now. I think that I should move on and be happy."  
  
"You should," Mark replied with a smile. "And don't worry. I won't be proposing any time soon . . . unless you want me to." Carly laughed.  
  
"Uh, no," she replied. "Three marriages to the same guy is enough for me for awhile. I've been married a total of four times. I don't think I'm ready for a fifth."  
  
"That's cool," Mark replied. "I hope you'll consider going out with me again." Carly smiled. She liked Mark. He was so sweet and he wasn't controlling or demanding. He wasn't thinking about his job all the time either. Carly loved Sonny so much but she was starting to realize that a life with him wouldn't be best for herself or the kids. She needed to live a little. She wanted to be able to go somewhere and eat a big greasy pizza or go to the docks without having a body guard at her back. She wanted a little danger that didn't involve the mob and people getting killed. She figured that by dating Mark, she could have a little relaxation and a little adventure.  
  
"I'd love to go out with you again, Mark," she replied. Mark smiled at her and they continued their conversation, oblivious to the fact that Lorenzo Alcazar sat four tables away, listening to every word Carly and Mark spoke. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Carly opened the door to the home she would soon be moving out of. She pushed the stroller inside as Michael ran in behind her. He hurried into the kitchen to get something to drink. Carly pushed the stroller into the hall and unloaded Morgan. She pulled Morgan into her arms and carried him into the living room. She was surprised to see Bianca sitting in the living room with packing boxes, talking with Lucky.  
  
"Hey," Carly said with a smile. "What's going on?"  
  
"Your cousin Lucky is helping me pack up some of the living room," Bianca replied. Baby MiMo was in her baby swing so she wouldn't be in the way and wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"I see that," Carly replied with a laugh as she put Morgan down in his play pen. "How did you two meet?"  
  
"Well," Bianca started, "there was some jerk in the park who wouldn't leave me alone. Lucky was there and he made the guy go away." Carly looked at Lucky who was smiling at Bianca. She knew what Lucky was thinking. Michael came back into the living room.  
  
"Mommy," he asked with a heavy sigh, "is it okay if I go start packing my toys?"  
  
"Sure sweet heart. Remember to get the toys under your bed." Michael nodded and hurried up the stairs.   
  
"Hey, I need to get some packing tape," Bianca said.  
  
"It's in the utility room. The first drawer by the door," Carly replied. Bianca got up to go grab the tape.  
  
"She's great," Lucky started.  
  
"Before you go any further, cuz," Carly began, "Bianca is a lesbian." Lucky's eyes went wide.  
  
"She's a what?!"  
  
"She's a lesbian," Carly whispered. "She's gay." Lucky sighed heavily.  
  
"God, I feel so stupid," Lucky replied, hanging his head. Carly put her arm around her cousin.  
  
"Don't feel stupid," she whispered. "The right girl is going to come along eventually, okay? Trust me. I'm your favorite cousin." Lucky and Carly laughed together and Lucky hugged her.  
  
"Hey, I better get going. I need to pick up Lu Lu and take her to the movies," Lucky replied.  
  
"Alright. Tell her hi for me."  
  
"I will," Lucky replied. He walked over and picked up Morgan. "Hey buddy. You be good for your mom." He put him back down and said goodbye to Miranda. Bianca came back out.  
  
"Hey, you're leaving already?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to pick up my little sister," Lucky replied, blushing a little with embarrassment.  
  
"It was nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Lucky said with a smile. He left and Bianca looked at Carly.  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Yeah. He had a crush on you. I had to tell him," Carly replied with a grin. "He needed to know."  
  
"I was going to tell him, but I felt bad that he had no idea."  
  
"Well, he had to find out sooner or later," Carly replied. Bianca handed Carly the packing tape.  
  
"So how long till we move out?"  
  
"As soon as we get all of this crap packed up. I want to move as soon as possible and sever all connections with that son of a bitch," Carly replied, referring to Lorenzo. Bianca laughed a little.  
  
"Well, as soon as we get out of here, you don't have to worry about him ever again."  
  
**  
  
Faith stared at Jason after he told her everything he knew about her and everything they had done to each other. He had told her about killing her husband, about how her husband was, about what she did with her life. Faith's eyes were glazed over with tears. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Jason didn't like that he was the one who had to make her upset.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, "you must hate me." Jason shook his head.  
  
"No. I used to, but I honestly can't say I have those feelings anymore. I've started to care for you, Faith. But you on the other hand, you hate me because I killed your husband."  
  
"How could I hate you from freeing me from that monster? It sounds like I became a monster too," Faith replied quietly. "I know I should probably hate you, but I don't. The way it sounds, he was horrible. For some reason, I feel like I should believe you."  
  
"You can believe me. I don't lie."  
  
"Somehow I know that's true," Faith replied quietly. "Jason, I know this might sound odd, but I feel something toward you. I don't know you from Adam, but I do know that I want to get to know you better. Do you think you can come back and talk to me again?"  
  
"Of course," Jason said with a smile, "I'll come back." Faith sighs heavily and brings her hand to her head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm a little tired," Faith replied.  
  
"Get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow," Jason replied.  
  
"Promise?" Faith asked with a smile.  
  
"I promise," Jason replied.  
  
"And I promise to never be the witch that I apparently was before the accident. I'm sorry, Jason."  
  
"You don't remember anything, Faith. You're not to blame for it anymore. You just get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Faith replied quietly. She shut her eyes and Jason kissed her cheek before he left the room and the hospital for the rest of the night, with nothing but Faith on his mind.  
  
**  
  
Sonny sat quietly in his penthouse, staring out the balcony doors. He was so tempted to throw himself over and get rid of the misery in his life. He knew that brining Brenda back into his life was a big mistake. He knew that the only reason he was going to have her there was to have sex with her. He felt like a pig and he knew he was one. He just wanted to have Carly back. But he couldn't bring her back into his life after all of the shit he had put her through.  
  
Sonny was snapped out of his thoughts by a phone call. He answered the phone.  
  
"What?" he asked angrily.  
  
"It's Lorenzo," Lorenzo spoke softly.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that your wife broke up with me. But I'm sure you already knew that."  
  
"Couldn't be happier," Sonny said with a dry chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, well she has moved on."  
  
"Yeah. From you."  
  
"And from you," Lorenzo replied. "She has a new man in her life. His name is Mark. They had lunch this afternoon and I believe he has invited her for dinner tomorrow night at the No Name. They'll be dancing and dining all night long." Sonny felt the rage inside of him build up and he shook his head.  
  
"Stop following my wife," Sonny replied.  
  
"Looks like Mark has something neither one of us could give her."  
  
"Shut up you stupid bastard. If I ever catch you following Carly, I'll rip your spine out your throat."  
  
"Threats, Sonny?" Lorenzo asked. "I don't think either of us should be threatening each other right now. I think we should be working together to get Mark out of Carly's life. We both love her. We both want her. Why don't we fight for her by working together first to eliminate the competition?"  
  
"You're seriously fucked in the head," Sonny said angrily. He hung up the phone and he shook his head. He knew Carly was going to move on, but he didn't expect it to be so quickly. He felt like a complete asshole for letting his happen.  
  
Jason walked through the door and Sonny looked at him.  
  
"Carly's dating again," Sonny grumbled.  
  
"Did you expect her to pine away for you forever?" Jason asked. Sonny was surprised by his friend's tone, but he didn't reply back. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Sonny asked.  
  
"You're not going to like it."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"I think I'm in love with Faith."  
  
"What?!" Sonny asked quickly. "Jason! What the hell is wrong with you? You're fucking crazy!"  
  
"I started to fall for her before she was shot, Sonny. Now she has amnesia," Jason replied. "I told her everything. Everything. She hates the way she used to be and she can't even remember it. Man, she wants to change. I want to help her make a new life." Sonny began to laugh.  
  
"You hate Faith. You killed her husband!"  
  
"She knows how I used to feel about her. She knows I killed her husband. But she still wants me to be around. What do you say?"  
  
"I say you're insane. Could she be faking this?" Sonny asked.  
  
"No," Jason replied. "She has changed. I see it in her eyes. Her eye's are angry and cold anymore. They're . . . they're beautiful."  
  
"Oh Jesus," Sonny said with a laugh. "And I thought I was stupid for calling Brenda."  
  
"You called Brenda?" Jason asked with surprise.  
  
"Yeah. She's coming here to . . . to live with me." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
In the morning, Jason walked into Faith's hospital room to see her sitting up in bed watching television. Her face practically lit up when she saw Jason's face. She grinned and Jason walked over to sit by her bed. He looked into her eyes and he took her hands in his. She smiled again and brushed his cheek with her hand.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better now that you're here," she whispered. "I had a dream about you last night."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith replied with a laugh, "I dreamed that you swooped in and picked me up on your white horse and carried me away from my past. Maybe that bullet was the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"Don't talk like that."  
  
"It's true. Now I know that I feel for you. I'm falling for you and I'm glad. I'm glad that this happened because it brought you to me."  
  
"Wow, that dream must have been something special," Jason replied. "Faith, I'm not really good at expressions of love or anything, but when I'm with you, it's like that changes. It's like . . . caring for you is all that matters. I think I'm in love with you and I wouldn't have it any other way." Faith smiled happily.  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
"So tell me more about this dream."  
  
"I told you," Faith replied slowly.  
  
"Yeah, but there had to be more," Jason replied. Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"You took me to this really quiet place. It was so beautiful. Wow, it was amazing. You told me you loved me and you kissed me . . ." She shook her head. "But it was incredible. God I feel like a teen-aged girl with her first crush. Well, as far as I'm concerned, you are my first crush. At least I can't remember my real first crush." Jason smiled at Faith. "I can't wait to learn more about you." Jason kissed her forehead.   
  
"Get some more rest. I'll be back later, okay?"  
  
"I don't want to rest."  
  
"I know, but the more you rest, the faster you'll heal," Jason pointed out.   
  
"Alright," Faith said, giving up. She closed her eyes. Jason smiled and left the room with his head filled with thoughts of Faith.  
  
**  
  
As the afternoon wore on, Sonny waited nervously at his penthouse. He was angry at himself for inviting Brenda, but then again, he figured he could love her again. If Carly could move on emotionally, maybe he could too.  
  
"Max!" Sonny called. His bodyguard came walking in.  
  
"Yeah boss?" he asked.  
  
"When Ms. Barrett gets here, please make sure that she has one of the guys with her at all times," Sonny replied.  
  
"Sure thing, boss," Max replied. Max stepped back out into the hallway. Sonny looked around his penthouse. He had had Max clean it up as best as he could seeing as Leticia wasn't there to clean. Graciela hadn't worked there in years so he figured he'd have to hire somebody else to clean his penthouse. He would do it, but there was the limitation of his wheel chair that kept him from doing so.  
  
Sonny's phone rang and he quickly picked it up.  
  
"Corinthos," he said hoarsely.  
  
"It's me," Brenda replied with a smile. "I just pulled into the parking garage. I'll be up in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright. Max is up here. He'll show you right in."  
  
"Alright," Brenda replied. Sonny heard the click of the line and he hung up too. He couldn't believe he was letting her stay with him. But hearing the sound of her voice assured him that he could do this. He wasn't sure if he could fall in love with her again, but he could have her staying with him.  
  
The moments ticked away like the beat of Sonny's heart. They seemed to get faster and faster when he heard the ding of the elevator. He heard jarbled conversation in the hallway. The doorknob turned. Sonny looked over at the door as it opened. Brenda walked in with a smile on her face . . . and a baby on her hip. Sonny sat wide-eyed and shocked.  
  
"Brenda . . ."  
  
"Hey," she greeted him with a big grin. She looked at her baby. "Can you say hi to Sonny?" The baby grinned just like his mother and Sonny couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You have a baby?"  
  
"Yeah," Brenda replied. "I guess I should've told you that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. You should have," Sonny replied.  
  
"I remember hearing about your son being born in October. My little guy was born in October too. He's your son's age." The child had dark hair just like his mother. He looked exactly like Brenda and Sonny wondered who the father was. "His daddy is Jax."  
  
"Oh God," Sonny replied.   
  
"I know. Sonny, if Jax finds out, he's going to want me back in his life. He humiliated me at my wedding. I'm through with him. I don't want him to take my son away from me."  
  
"Jesus," Sonny muttered.  
  
"So I have a favor to ask," Brenda began.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Sonny asked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.  
  
"I want you to . . . to pass my son off as your own."  
  
**  
  
Bianca had left Miranda at home with Leticia and the boys so she could get out of the house for an hour or so. She had had a pounding headache and she had gone to the store for some herbal tea, seeing as she was feeding MiMo breast milk. She couldn't taking any aspirins or anything so she figured a soothing herbal tea would work just fine.  
  
As she was walking back from the drug store, she saw a young woman walking down the street toting a rolling suitcase. She was tall and slender with shoulder length black hair. She had beautiful ivory skin and sea green eyes. Bianca smiled at the girl as she looked around.  
  
"Excuse me?" the girl asked quickly, hurrying over to Bianca. Bianca was stunned that the girl just came right up to her. "I just got to town to start an internship at General Hospital. Could you point me in the direction? My cab driver was a jerk and dropped me off here."  
  
"Sure," Bianca replied with a smile. "See this road? It goes to a dead end at the end and you turn right and the hospital is a block away."  
  
"Okay," she replied. "Thank you so much. My name is . . . Natalie English."  
  
"Bianca Montgomery," Bianca replied. They shook hands and Bianca felt a spark. She tried to ignore it, but the look in Natalie's eyes made Bianca think she felt it too. It wasn't a physical spark of course, but it was something that just happened as soon as they touched. Bianca swallowed hard. "I have to be getting home to my baby."  
  
"Oh? You're . . . you're married?" Natalie asked.  
  
"No. I'm not married. I'm gay," Bianca replied. Natalie grinned and walked off. A moment later she turned around and looked at Bianca.  
  
"Me too," she replied. "Nice to meet you." She headed off toward the hospital and Bianca couldn't help but smile.  
  
**  
  
Bianca walked into the house to find Michael alone in the living room.  
  
"Where's Leticia and Carly?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Leticia's upstairs with the babies," Michael replied. "I told her I wanted to watch television, so I had to stay down here while the babies slept. Mommy's getting ready for her date."  
  
"I see," Bianca replied. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. Can I ask you a question?" Michael asked curiously. Bianca and Michael walked out onto the front porch and sat down on the steps.  
  
"Sure," she answered. "What's on your mind."  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me . . . get my mommy and daddy back together . . ." Michael mumbled. Bianca smiled.  
  
"I know you want your parents back together, but you'll know someday that they're doing this for your own good."  
  
"No they aren't. They weren't even thinking about me or Morgan when they decided to get divorced," Michael replied. "They're both acting stupid and they're acting my age! I just wish that they'd realize that they're not my age and that they love each other."  
  
"You're very wise for your age, Michael," Bianca replied quietly.  
  
"Why can't my mommy and daddy be like everybody else's?"  
  
"Not everybody's mommy and daddy are happy, Michael. Believe me, a lot of kids go through this with their parents."  
  
"But mommy and daddy still love each other. They do, Bianca," Michael replied with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, I know this is hard for you, but it'll get easier."  
  
"Please talk to mommy."  
  
"Look, I'm already trying to get your mom to talk to your dad about all of this, but I'm not making any promises, okay?"   
  
"Thank you!" Michael exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Bianca's neck. Bianca grinned.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, hun. Don't thank me yet."  
  
A car pulled into the drive and Mark got out. He waved and Bianca and Michael went inside to get Carly.  
  
"Carly! Mark's here!" Bianca exclaimed. Carly came rushing down in a gorgeous red dress, finishing putting in her earrings."  
  
"How do I look?" Carly asked.  
  
"You look beautiful, mommy," Michael replied. "But you shouldn't go out with him." Michael ran upstairs and Bianca looked at Carly.  
  
"You look great," Bianca replied. She headed upstairs and Carly walked out onto the porch. She had to remember to talk to Michael right away when she got home. Mark grinned when he saw how beautiful Carly looked. Carly smiled when she saw Mark. He looked very handsome. He had a bouquet of red roses in his arms.  
  
"You look amazing," Mark said, handing her the flowers.  
  
"Thank you," Carly replied, accepting the flowers. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She dropped the flowers onto the porch swing and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck. She felt guilty for doing this, but she needed to move on. She needed to move on without Sonny.  
  
Just then, Bianca ran outside.  
  
"I'm sorry," she began.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sonny's bodyguard just called. He wanted me to tell you that Brenda's moving back and she's living in the penthouse. Who's Brenda?"  
  
"Stupid little home-wrecker," Carly muttered under her breath. She looked at Mark. "Sonny can do whatever or whoever the hell he wants. Thanks for telling me, Bianca."  
  
"Sure." Bianca went back inside. Carly knew then and there that it was over with Sonny. Sonny was going to be with Brenda. Carly didn't want to be alone. She didn't deserve to be miserable.  
  
"Um, Mark," she said shakily, "we've been friends for a long time and we've hit it off already. I think that it wouldn't be too bold if we . . . moved things to the next level."  
  
"The next level? What do you mean?" Mark asked. Carly smiled.   
  
"Well, let me just give you a little preview," she whispered before pulling Mark into a passionate kiss. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Sonny stared at Brenda for a long while, a chill running up the part of his spine that was actually working at the moment. The child in Brenda's arms could pass as his own. He was a beautiful boy. Sonny smiled when he saw him. He looked at Brenda whose eyes were pleading. She walked over to Sonny.  
  
"I know I shouldn't ask you to do this for me," she started. "We've both been through a lot. You don't need to take this on. I just want to protect my son. I don't want to get involved with Jax anymore, not after he broke my heart at the wedding."  
  
"Brenda," Sonny began, "I think I owe you. You know I'm still in love with Carly. I just need to make sure that if I do this, I can tell Carly the truth. I don't want her to think we were together while she and I were still married."  
  
"Okay," Brenda replied slowly. "I can live with that. Will you do it?"  
  
"Yeah," Sonny replied gently. "What's his name?"  
  
"Stone Michael Barrett," Brenda replied with a smile.  
  
"You named him after Stone?"  
  
"Yeah," Brenda replied.  
  
"I gave my youngest son Morgan that name for a middle name."  
  
"I'm sure Stone is happy," Brenda replied. She smiled at Sonny.  
  
"Well, we better get a room ready for you and one ready for Stone. Do you call him Stone?"  
  
"Yeah," Brenda replied. She smiled at Stone. "Look, he needs a dad and I think you would be a good daddy to him."  
  
"I'll try," Sonny replied. "I didn't do such a great job with my other boys."  
  
"Maybe Stone can bond with them."  
  
"That would be good," Sonny replied. Brenda smiled.  
  
"Thank you for doing this. Thank you for being so great after everything. I'm not crazy about Carly, you know that, but I know she's the mother of your boys and I accept that. I won't get in her way. I won't get in the way of you and your sons."  
  
"I appreciate that," Sonny replied with a smile. Brenda put Stone in Sonny's lap.  
  
"I guess it's time for you to bond with your son."  
  
**  
  
Mark and Carly walked into Mark's apartment after their dinner date. Mark paid Cadence's baby-sitter and the woman left. Mark went to Cadence's bedroom to check on her and when he felt secure with his daughter's slumber, he shut her bedroom door and joined Carly in the living room.  
  
"So," Mark began as he helped Carly with her coat, "why are you so eager to move to the next step so quickly?" Carly sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Because I'm being selfish," she replied. "My soon-to-be ex-husband's ex-girlfriend is moving in with him. She's flying all the way from Europe, or wherever the hell she's been living for the past year just to live with him and take care of him."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mark said, shaking his head. Carly looked away.  
  
"I just want to start over with somebody new. I want to get Sonny off my mind."  
  
"Look," Mark started, "I know you're always going to love Sonny. That's obvious. But, I would love to help you start over. I just don't want to take advantage of . . ." Carly smiled and pulled Mark into a passionate kiss, he picked her up in his arms, and proceeded to carry her back to his bedroom.  
  
**  
  
Max and Brenda were upstairs decorating Stone's new nursery. The nursery used to belong to Morgan. Now it was being passed on to Stone. Sonny felt guilty, but he knew that he needed to help Brenda and he needed to move on from Carly. Sonny smiled as he held the boy in his arms.  
  
"You look nothing like your father," Sonny said with a laugh. "Personally I think that's a good thing. Well, you look enough like your mother that they won't question that I'm your dad. Do you think you want me to be your dad?" The baby grinned at Sonny and clapped his hands. "Well, I'll have to introduce you to your brothers." Sonny sighed heavily. He missed his boys and Carly so much now.   
  
He was starting to realize that all of this was really happening. Brenda was moving in with him and he was assuming the role as this boy's father.  
  
"I'll try to do right by you," Sonny whispered. He shook his head. He needed to hear Carly's voice. He was worried about her. He picked up the phone and dialed her phone number. He was surprised to hear Bianca answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Hey. It's Sonny. Is Carly around?"  
  
"Um, no. The children are napping and Carly's with Mark." Hearing Bianca say that made Sonny so angry. He hung the phone up angrily and looked at Stone. That was the last straw.  
  
"Brenda!" he called. Brenda hurried downstairs. She took Stone into her arms and put him down into his stroller because she saw that Sonny was upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I . . . I want to finalize my divorce to Carly . . . tonight. If I'm going to be a father to Stone, you and I are going to get married and we're going to be a family." Family. That's what he wanted. He just wanted a family with Carly.  
  
"Sonny, are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"I have to do this for my boys," Sonny replied. "They can't have the false hope that Carly and I are getting back together."  
  
"So you're going to flaunt a new step mom in front of them? I might not be the most sane person in the world, but even I know that's not a good idea." Sonny looked at Brenda with pleading eyes. "Okay. Look. I know that you love Carly and the boys. I know you'll always love Carly. But I will do this for you because . . . because I love you." Sonny nods.  
  
"Thank you," he replied. He picked up the phone and dialed Justus' phone number.   
  
"Hello?" Justus asked as he picked up the phone.  
  
"It's me," Sonny replied.   
  
"Hey Sonny. What's going on?"  
  
"I need you to make the arrangements to end my marriage to Carly tonight. I need Carly to sign the final divorce papers. I know I already have."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I'm positive. I can't watch her move on and be alone like this. I need to do this," Sonny replied.  
  
"Alright," Justus replied warily. "I'll take care of it." He hung up and Sonny looked at Brenda.  
  
"This'll all be over soon and . . . we'll bet married."  
  
"Are you sure?" Brenda asked.  
  
"I have to be."  
  
**  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Faith asked with a laugh as Jason held her close and they walked together at the hospital. Faith was blindfolded and Jason was guiding her. Faith couldn't stop laughing as Jason took her up to the roof of the hospital. As soon as Jason opened the door to the roof exit, Faith could feel the warm spring breeze on her. Jason took off the blindfold and Faith looked up at the stars.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!" She turned in Jason's arms and he put his arms around her waist. "Jason, I must have been heartless and uncaring before . . . because I don't even feel like I've ever looked up at the stars before."  
  
"Well, you weren't exactly a star-gazing person," Jason replied with a dry laugh. Faith grinned. She shivered a little.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just . . . I don't think I've ever felt this way before," Faith replied. "I think I'd remember this feeling." Jason smiled as he looked into her eyes. They both looked up at the full moon and watched as a shooting star raced across the sky. They both closed their eyes at the same time, wishing for the same thing. Happiness and love. As soon as they had made their wish, they turned to each other and shared a star-lit kiss in the moonlight. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
When Carly Corinthos woke in a strange bed the next morning, she noticed her friend Mark smiling at her. Her friend. They were more than friends now. Their relationship had taken an completely different turn and now they were lovers. Carly's heart was pounding. She cared for Mark as a friend. He was an incredible lover. He wasn't Sonny, but he was good enough. She missed Sonny terribly in her heart, but she had Mark's arms around her so she felt a little better.  
  
"Hey," Mark said.  
  
"Hey," Carly replied nervously, sitting up a little and pulling the sheet up around her. Mark grinned as Carly blushed a little.  
  
"You don't need to be shy around me," Mark replied.  
  
"I'm just cold," Carly replied quietly. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles and she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. God, what had she done? Carly felt her skin beginning to form little bumps and the hair on her arms stood on end. She sighed wearily and got out of bed, quickly pulling on her clothes.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Mark asked, getting out of bed and pulling on his bathrobe.  
  
"Yeah, but I need to get home to my kids," she replied. The kids! Tears came to her eyes. "Oh God! The kids! I forgot to call Bianca and Leticia last night! Oh God!"  
  
"I'll give you a ride home if you need me to," Mark replied. "I just need to get dressed." Carly nodded absently and left the room. She slowly walked down the hallway and down the stairs. She stood in the living room and walked over to the mantle. She saw a picture of Mark with his daughter Cadence. Cadence had blonde hair and she was so beautiful. Carly couldn't help but grin when she saw the pictures of Mark and his little girl. Mark looked like a wonderful father. He was a wonderful friend. Had she ruined their friendship by sleeping with him? Should she continue being his lover? Carly put her hands over her face for a moment. She shook her head.  
  
"God," she whispered, "I don't know what to do." She felt tears come to her eyes and she felt like a horrible person. She felt like she had cheated on Sonny. Technically she had, but their marriage was in shambles. It wasn't a marriage anymore. She felt like a horrible mother for not checking on her boys the night before. She knew they were in good hands with Bianca and Leticia, but she could have at least called.   
  
Carly felt hands on her shoulders, moving down her arms, and coming around her waist. For a moment she wished those were Sonny's hands. She felt Mark's lips on her neck and she closed her eyes as he held her close. She turned in his arms to face him.  
  
"I need to go home," she whispered. "I need to be with my boys." Mark nodded. "My baby-sitter will be here in a few minutes and when she gets here I'll take you home and she can stay here with Cadence."  
  
"Okay," Carly replied.   
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied with a weak nod. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Okay," Mark replied slowly. Just then, an adorable little girl came bounding down the stairs, her long blonde pigtails flying behind her. She was wearing a pink shirt with Cinderella on it. She was also wearing matching pink pajama pants. She had pink slippers on and she ran into her father's arms.  
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Cady!" he exclaimed, pulling Cadence up and giving her a big bear hug.  
  
"Who's the lady?" Cadence asked, smiling at Carly.  
  
"This is my good friend. Her name is Carly. Carly, this is Cadence," Mark replied with a grin. Carly laughed and shook Cadence's little hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Carly replied.  
  
"It's nice to meet you! You're pretty!" Cadence replied. "Much prettier than the last one." Mark rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's not buying it, Cady," Mark replied. "Carly knows me very well. We were friends in high school."  
  
"Oh," Cadence replied. "Well, you're the first one my daddy's brought home for me to meet since daddy and mommy's divorce."  
  
"Well, I'm honored," Carly replied.  
  
"I'm going to give Carly a ride home," Mark replied. "You want to go?"  
  
"Yeah!" Cadence replied.  
  
"Get your jacket and I'll write a note for the baby-sitter."  
  
**  
  
Carly walked into the house and she saw Michael waiting for her, sitting on the stair steps. He hand his arms crossed across his chest and he was staring at Carly with anger in his eyes.   
  
"Hey Michael," Carly began, "did you have a nice night last night?" Michael looked past Carly and saw Mark driving away with Cadence in the car.  
  
"Were you at Mark's house?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Carly replied. "I'm sorry I didn't call last night, Mister Man."  
  
"I don't like Mark."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he isn't daddy."  
  
"But he's a nice guy. He would like to get to know you. He has a daughter in your grade at school."  
  
"I don't care," Michael said with a shrug. "I still don't like him."  
  
"Can't you give him a chance?" Carly asked.  
  
"No!" Michael exclaimed. "He'll never be my daddy! My only daddy lives at the penthouse and you don't even love him!"  
  
"Of course I love your daddy! But daddy and I can't be together anymore. You'll understand one day when you're older!"  
  
"I hate you!" Michael exclaimed angrily. Those words stung Carly like a thousand bees. She remembered AJ once taunting her, telling her Michael would hate her one day. She had had nightmares about it, but never had she figured it would really happen.  
  
"You don't mean that," Carly replied, shaking her head, her voice shaking.  
  
"I mean it! I want to live with daddy! I hate you!"  
  
"You're not living with your father! That isn't going to happen!"  
  
"I hate you!" Michael ran upstairs in a fit of tears and Carly let her own tears fall. She hated that her son was acting out, but she had expected it. She had expected him to get angry. But she hadn't expected him to hate her. Maybe he was just angry. Maybe he didn't mean it. But it still hurt. Those words still rang in her ears and they weighed heavy in her hurting heart. Bianca hurried into the room with Miranda in her arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bianca asked quietly.  
  
"I will not have my son living under the same roof as my husband's whore," Carly replied, swallowing her tears. "He hates me."  
  
"He doesn't mean it," Bianca replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't call last night."  
  
"It's okay," Bianca replied. "Leticia and I managed. Leticia is actually at home right now. Your cousin Lucky came by to help with some more of the packing last night."  
  
"Great," Carly replied.  
  
"How was your date with Mark?"  
  
"It went really far, Bianca," Carly replied quietly. "Too far, I think."  
  
"Did you . . ."  
  
"Yeah. We did."  
  
"Oh, God, I almost forgot," Bianca started, putting Miranda down in her bassinet, "Sonny's lawyer brought these last night." Carly dried her eyes and shook her head. She opened the envelope and found divorce papers waiting to be sighed. Carly bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Of-fucking-course. He wants this divorce to be final so that he can be with his tramp without feeling guilty. What an insensitive prick." Carly hastily grabbed a pen and scribbled her name down on all of the spaces she needed to sign. She jammed the papers back in the envelope and carried them out the the mailbox. She was done. She placed the papers in the outgoing mail and she knew the divorce would be final by the end of the day. When she got back inside, she walked over to the phone and dialed Sonny's number. He answered and Carly bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Just so you know, I signed the damned papers. You can go on with your life with your whore of a girlfriend," Carly began. "Just so you know, Sonny, I slept with Mark last night. That's right. I slept with him and I'm moving on. If you can move on, I can move on. I'm done, you son-of-a-bitch." Carly couldn't see Sonny's anger, but his blood was boiling in his veins. He was about to call and tell Carly about his plan with Brenda before Carly called first. But he was so angry that he couldn't tell her.  
  
"I hope you're happy with yourself," Sonny replied. "But since this marriage is over, I figured it'd be good to tell you now that Brenda and I have a baby together."  
  
"What?" Carly asked, nearly choking on those words.   
  
"The night you saw us kissing on the docks . . . the night Ric took you to that hotel . . . I slept with Brenda," Sonny lied. "I'm the father of Brenda's son." Carly laughed through her grief-stricken tears.  
  
"Well you know what?" she asked. "You know what? That's not the only baby you created out of adultery, Sonny. You know Kristina Davis? She's yours. Alexis told me during the fire." She couldn't believe she had said it. "Goodbye Sonny. Have fun with your new family." She slammed the phone down and collapsed on the couch in tears. She was so distraught and Bianca didn't know what to do for her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Bianca whispered.  
  
"What have I done to my life?" Carly asked, looking at Bianca with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"It'll get better," Bianca promised. "You have to believe that. You have to have faith."  
  
"I don't think I have any faith left in me. Not anymore."  
  
**  
  
Jason walked into Faith's hospital room with a bouquet of flowers for her. She smiled and her eyes sparkled when she saw him. He made her day even better when she saw him. Jason put the flowers in a vase next to Faith's bed.  
  
"How are you today?" he asked.  
  
"I'm better," she replied with a smile. "I wanted to thank you so much for last night. It was incredible."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Jason replied. He sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled at her.  
  
"Jason, what am I going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I get out of here? What am I going to do? Where am I going to live?" Jason took Faith's hands in his and he kissed both of them.  
  
"You can live with me," he answered.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah," Jason replied. "It'll be great." Faith smiled a little and nervously shook her head.  
  
"Alright," Faith replied gently. "You're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure," Jason said with a chuckle.  
  
"Then . . . yes. I'll stay with you," Faith replied quietly, realizing that she was falling in love with Jason more and more every day. She didn't mind falling because she knew she didn't want to stop. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
'What am I going to do?' Faith thought to herself as she sat in the doctor's office. She ran her fingers through her hair. 'What if it comes back positive? What if it's true? What will Jason think?' It had been seven months since the shooting and Faith was thriving. She still hadn't gotten any of her memories of her life before the shooting back. But things had begun to move quickly for many residents of Port Charles. One significant thing that had happened was that Faith and Carly were friends now. Carly had come to terms with the fact that Faith wasn't about to take responsibility for the things she couldn't remember doing. Sonny had befriended her as well, so Faith often felt stuck between a rock and a hard place when she heard them talk about each other. Not all of Port Charles had forgiven Faith, however, so she just kept a low profile and stayed with Jason, Carly, or Sonny.  
  
"Mrs. Morgan?" Dr. Meadows asked as she walked into the room. Faith turned in her chair. She and Jason had been married for three glorious months.   
  
"Hi, Dr. Meadows," Faith replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, your test results did come back positive. You are pregnant," she replied. Faith's eyes went wide. She smiled happily.  
  
"Oh God, what am I gonna tell Jason?" she asked with extreme happiness in her voice.  
  
"Well, you an tell him that you should be having a baby within the next six months. Your baby is due in April."  
  
"Oh wow," Faith whispered.  
  
"I want to run a few tests, so if you'll step back into the exam room . . ."  
  
"Sure," Faith replied. She did as the doctor asked. She hopped up onto an exam table and the doctor turned on the sonogram machine. Faith lifted her shirt a little and the doctor dimmed the lights. She put some jelly-like goo on her belly and started the test. Right away, the image of Faith's baby was visible. The doctor nodded and pointed to the screen.  
  
"There are your babies."  
  
"Babies?" Faith asked with wide eyes.  
  
"You're having twins, Mrs. Morgan. Congratulations." Faith smiled happily and she looked at the doctor.   
  
"What am I going to tell my husband?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I'd suggest telling him to sit down first," the doctor replied. "Then tell him he's got six months to prepare for fatherhood." Faith laughed happily.  
  
"From what it sounds like, I was never a maternal person," Faith began. "But I really want this. I want a family with Jason. I married him because I love him and I want these children because I want to be a mother. They'll be a symbol of the love Jason and I have."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Mrs. Morgan," the doctor replied with a smile. "I wish the best of luck to you. See you in a month." Faith thanked the doctor again and headed home to tell Jason the news.  
  
**  
  
Bianca hurried downstairs as soon as she heard Michael throwing a fit. She had seven-month-old Miranda on her hip. Bianca immediately saw Mark and Michael in the living room and Michael was stomping his feet angrily.  
  
"What's going on?" Bianca asked quickly.  
  
"Mark's being mean! He's making me pick up all my toys and clean my room!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Well, he's your step-father, Michael. You've got to listen to him."  
  
"I want daddy! Mark's not my daddy!" Michael screamed.  
  
"Stop yelling!" Carly exclaimed as she hurried into the room with year-old Morgan in her arms. Cadence came through the back yard and into the living room.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Everybody just leave me alone!" Michael screamed. He ran upstairs and Carly looked at Mark.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" Carly asked. "He won't stop throwing tantrums. Ever since Sonny and I agreed for him to have no visitation rights, Michael has been worse than ever. I know Sonny loves Michael and I know he wants to see him. But Michael needs to understand the rules. The rules are that he can't see his dad because of what we decided."  
  
"He'll be okay. I know he doesn't trust me yet," Mark replied. "I mean, his mom just married a new man after she got divorced. He got a new sister and he moved into a new house. This house is a house he helped pick out."  
  
"Yeah. He also thought Sonny would be living here . . . not you," Bianca replied quietly. She did like Mark, but she just worried about Michael's behavior.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him," Mark started.  
  
"I'll do it," Carly replied. "Honestly, I don't know why he can't try to accept this."  
  
Bianca took Cadence's hand.  
  
"Come on. Let's go outside and push MiMo on the swing." Cadence nodded and she and Bianca headed outside. Bianca began to think of all of the changes over the last seven months. Morgan had just celebrated his first birthday. Carly had married Mark a few months earlier. They were happy. Michael and Morgan hadn't seen Sonny in months. Carly and Sonny had agreed to no visitation rights for Michael. Sonny didn't want Michael and Morgan to have to see him ruining his life with Brenda. Michael was blaming Carly and Mark. He had been getting in trouble nearly every day.  
  
Bianca knew Carly felt horrible about everything. Carly cried a lot because she missed Sonny. Carly even told Mark that she still loves Sonny. She told him she loves him too. Mark knew that Carly could never love him the way she loved Sonny. But he loved her and he loved her kids. He wanted to make things work.  
  
"Why does Michael have to be so mean all the time?" Cadence asked.  
  
"He's going through a rough time," Bianca replied.  
  
"I know. He and Morgan need to see their daddy. If I didn't have my daddy, I'd be so sad," Cadence whispered.  
  
"You're a sweet little girl, Cadence. I'm glad you're looking out for Michael. You're the same age as him so now he has somebody that he can confide in that will be able to talk to him at his level."  
  
"But it's bad when I hear Michael called up to the office every day," Cadence replied. "I keep yelling at him at recess because he's always picking fights. One boy at school told him that he's going to be just like his dad one day. The told him he was going to be a criminal. Michael just punched him and broke his nose."  
  
"It's awful, I know," Bianca whispered. "But we've got to make sure Michael knows he's loved. Carly and your dad are doing their best, but I know he's angry at them both right now. You know we've got to help out your brother, right?"  
  
"Right," Cadence replied. Bianca smiled.  
  
"Thank goodness we've got you in our lives, Cady. You're a good kid." Cady grinned as Bianca placed Miranda in the swing.   
  
"Do you think Carly and Michael's daddy will ever get back together?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Well, I really like Carly as my mom right now," Cadence explained. "But Michael really wants his mommy and daddy back together. I think that's the only thing that will make him happy."  
  
"Let's not talk about this, okay? This isn't for us to decide. It's between your daddy, Carly, and Sonny."  
  
**  
  
Brenda waddled down the stairs of the penthouse with her year-old son Stone on one hip and Sonny's nearly two-year-old daughter Kristina on the other. Stone had just turned one and Kristina was going to turn two in a month.   
  
Over the last seven months, Brenda and Sonny had gotten married, Sonny had gained full custody of his daughter, Alexis had been sent to jail for paternity fraud, and Sonny and Brenda had gotten married. That wasn't the only thing. Brenda was seven-months-pregnant with her and Sonny's first biological child together.  
  
Brenda knew that Carly still loved Sonny, but she didn't want to lose him. He was a great father to Stone and to Kristina. She wanted him to be there for her and their new baby. Brenda had told Carly that Stone wasn't Sonny's real son, and the two had actually bonded. Not only had they bonded with each other, they had bonded with Faith. They were friends now, which was quite strange. Brenda knew Carly was hurting because she was carrying Sonny's child, but Carly had told her that she was happy with Mark and that she and Sonny were over.   
  
It was an odd situation. With Carly Conrad, Brenda Corinthos, and Faith Morgan as friends, Jason, Mark, and Sonny were in strange positions. Jason and Sonny were still friends and Jason was still working for Sonny. Sonny hated Mark with a passion although Brenda tried to get them to be friends. Sonny loved Carly and wanted Mark out of her life, and Brenda knew that but she needed Sonny.   
  
"You shouldn't be carrying them around like that," Sonny said as he saw Brenda descend the stairs. He was sitting in his wheel chair with some files in his lap.  
  
"Sonny, relax," Brenda said with a laugh. "Dr. Meadows said I'm in perfect shape. Don't worry about me." Sonny sighed as Brenda put Kristina and Stone down. The kids ran around and Brenda walked over to Sonny. "The baby's kicking. Wanna feel?" Sonny reached out and put a hand on Brenda's belly. He didn't want to be married to Brenda, but he had married her as soon as they found out she was pregnant with his child, which was just a couple of weeks after she arrived in Port Charles.  
  
"It's a strong baby," Sonny said quietly.  
  
"You feeling anything today?" Brenda asked. Sonny nodded. While he was able to function as a man after the accident, his legs had been of no use. However, lately he had been feeling twinges and tingles in his legs and feet. Sonny pointed down at his bare feet. Brenda looked and saw Sonny's toes move. She grinned widely.  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Sonny, that's amazing! You'll be walking in no time!" Sonny didn't look too excited about it. "Uh, can you take the kids out? I kind of want to be alone for awhile. I'll send Tony with you." Tony was a new bodyguard Sonny had hired for his new family.  
  
"Okay," Brenda replied. She walked over to the closet and pulled the double stroller out. "C'mere kids." Brenda loaded the kids into the stroller and walked over to Sonny. "You sure you don't want to go?"  
  
"Yeah," Sonny replied before wheeling himself out of the room. Brenda sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Come on kids. Let's go to the park."  
  
**  
  
Bianca carried Miranda into Kelly's later that afternoon. She was meeting her new girlfriend Natalie English for lunch. Natalie and Bianca had been dating for several months. Bianca hadn't even tried to contact anybody in Pine Valley. She didn't want to go back to that place. It was nothing but a reminder of the way her mother treated her during her pregnancy . . . and of Michael Cambias.  
  
Natalie was seated at a table and she already had a high chair scooted up to it. Bianca leaned down to kiss Natalie and she put Miranda in the high chair.  
  
"Hey," Natalie said with a smile.   
  
"How was work this morning?"  
  
"Pretty hectic," Natalie replied. "Being an intern isn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. But I know I want to be a doctor. This is definitely the path I should be taking."  
  
"Well, hopefully I can get a better job soon. I know I work here at Kelly's and everything, but it's not going to help me for the rest of my life. It's enough to pay rent to Carly and Mark, but that's about it."  
  
"You'll be fine," Natalie replied with a smile. "Besides, I'll take care of you."  
  
"Nat, you don't have to do that," Bianca replied. "You're too good to me."  
  
"You deserve it," Natalie replied with a mischievous grin. Her pager went off and she sighed. "Damn. I just left that place."  
  
"Hey, you need to go," Bianca replied. "We'll have lunch some other time."  
  
"You sure?" Natalie asked.   
  
"Of course," Bianca replied. Natalie jumped up and grabbed her jacket. She bent down to press a kiss to little MiMo's cheek and then she kissed Bianca. She hurried out of the diner and Bianca sighed. "You hungry MiMo?" Miranda giggled and banged her hands on her high chair. Bianca shook her head. "We'll see Natalie later, okay?" This wasn't the first time Natalie had to run off on an emergency. Bianca knew it wasn't going to be the last, and if they were going to be in an intimate relationship, Bianca knew she was going to have to get used to it.  
  
**  
  
Mark was at the hospital now while Carly was with the children. It was the weekend so Carly decided to take them to the park. They were taking a walk and Max wasn't too far behind. Even though Sonny had practically abandoned his family because he didn't want them to have to suffer because of his condition, he still wanted them protected.  
  
Cadence was helping Carly push Morgan's stroller. Michael was walking ahead quietly, a look of anger and hurt in his eyes. Carly frowned for a moment when she saw Brenda walking her way with Kristina and Stone. But she smiled a moment later. Sometimes it was weird seeing Brenda being a mother to children that Sonny claimed as his own. It hurt sometimes, but somehow, Carly had grown to really care about Brenda.   
  
What had happened was after Brenda told Carly about Stone not really being Sonny's, Carly and Brenda both went to Jake's bar, got extremely drunk and then proceeded to verbally duke it out with each other. Once both women were satisfied with the ending of their argument, they bought each other a final drink and from then on, they had become friends. After Jason married Faith, they had taken her under their wings and they had all become friends. It had become tradition now for Carly to take the kids to the park to meet with Brenda and Sonny's kids. They were all siblings now and Carly and Brenda wanted them to know each other.  
  
"Hey," Carly said, waving at Brenda.  
  
"Hey girl," Brenda replied.  
  
"Do you need to sit down?" Carly asked. Brenda rubbed her belly gently as Max and Tony waved their greetings to each other.  
  
"Nope, I'm okay. You're starting to sound like Sonny."  
  
"Hearing that tugged a little at Carly's heart. She sighed a little."   
  
"I'm sorry," Brenda began. "I'm sorry this whole situation is the way it is."  
  
"It's okay. I'm happy," Carly replied.   
  
"Me too," Brenda answered with a slight smile.   
  
"Kids, why don't you go play on the swings?" Carly asked. She was talking to Michael and Cadence. Cadence nodded and she hurried over to the swings. Michael crossed his arms and stared angrily up at Brenda.  
  
"You stole my daddy!" he yelled. Carly closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Michael, stop it," Carly warned. Brenda kneeled down and looked at Michael.  
  
"Sweetie, I didn't steal your daddy," she began. "Your daddy loves you so much. He talks about you and your little brother all the time."  
  
"I want to see him," Michael replied. "I want to ask him myself."  
  
"Michael, you know the rules."  
  
"I hate the rules!" Michael exclaimed. "I don't know why I can't see my own dad! He's my dad! I want to see him even if he doesn't want to see me!"  
  
"I'll make a deal with you," Carly replied angrily. "I'll let you visit your daddy when you grow up and start acting like you're almost eight years old; not three!" Michael shook his head and walked off toward the swings. Brenda looked at Carly.  
  
"Maybe I should leave."  
  
"No, you just got here. How are Stone and Kristina?"  
  
"They're doing good. I think it's weird that Stone and Morgan were both born on October 24th, do you?"  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied with a laugh. "But not as weird as this whole situation."  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined . . ."  
  
"Brenda, you didn't ruin anything. Sonny and I were over before you came back. I'm just glad he's got somebody that loves him. How's he doing?"  
  
"He's distant," Brenda replied. "He loves the kids and the one on the way, but when he looks at me, it's obvious that he's angry that I'm not you."  
  
"Maybe he'll get over it when your baby is born," Carly replied, sitting down on a bench, parking Morgan's stroller next to Kristina and Stone's.   
  
"Carly, you look so sad," Brenda replied. "I know you still love Sonny. He still loves you. I love him too and I'd do anything to hold onto him . . . but I know that he needs to be happy."  
  
"He's fine," Carly replied. "Brenda, you and Sonny are fine, okay?"  
  
"You may say that but you don't know. You have no idea how hard it is when your own husband won't sleep in your bed, the only time he wants to be around you is when he is asking about the baby you're carrying, and he doesn't even care that you love him. Carly, Sonny doesn't love me. He is my friend but he isn't my husband."  
  
"He is . . ."  
  
"No. A husband doesn't look at a wife's faults. He doesn't see her as a replacement for what he wants."  
  
"Faults? Sonny only focused on my faults," Carly replied. She shook her head. "It wasn't meant to be. Mark makes me happy."  
  
"Not the way Sonny makes you happy," Brenda replied. Carly nodded.  
  
"I'll admit that. But my kids deserve a stable environment. Sonny is so spontaneous. You never know when he's going to kick you to the curb."  
  
"He talks in his sleep."  
  
"I know," Carly replied.  
  
"I've gone downstairs several nights to hear him calling your name. He cries in his sleep too."  
  
"He cries in his sleep?" Carly asked with surprise. Brenda nodded.  
  
"It really hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry," Carly whispered.  
  
"Me too," Brenda replied. "Look, since you're trying to make things with Mark work, I'll try my best with Sonny. I want my kids to be happy and to have a good father. If . . . if things don't work out and Sonny outright tells me that he wants you, I'll have to leave."  
  
"You can't leave him. He needs somebody," Carly replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. You," Brenda replied. She gave Carly a hug. Carly shook her head.  
  
"Things are going to work out, Brenda, one way or another," Carly replied. In her head, she wondered if Sonny really did still love her as much as Brenda said he did. Was he still in love with her? She didn't want to hurt Mark, but Carly was still in love with Sonny as well. But she knew she could never go back to him for the sake of the families at stake, could she? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Faith walked into the penthouse she shared with Jason. She had an elated smile on her face as she walked. She saw Jason and Sonny were going over some files.  
  
"Sorry," she started.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sonny replied. "I was just leaving." Sonny had gotten used to having Faith around. He was finally used to the fact that she wasn't the same person that she used to be. He turned to Jason. "Just keep an eye out on what I said before." Jason nodded.  
  
"I will," he answered. Sonny wheeled himself out of Jason and Faith's home. Jason, who was seated on the couch, looked curiously at Faith as she stood there smiling at him. "Faith?"  
  
"Hmm?" she hummed softly. She walked over and sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on Jason's lap.  
  
"Something on your mind?" he asked, taking off her shoes and massaging her feet. Faith grinned.  
  
"Yeah. A little something is on my mind . . . well, a couple little somethings . . ." Jason furrowed his brows.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I'm confused." Faith grinned.  
  
"Well, you know how you told me, the night we got engaged, that you wanted a family with me?"  
  
"Yeah," Jason replied, a grin creeping up on his lips.  
  
"Well, in six months, you and I are going to have two babies! Twins!" Faith exclaimed happily. Jason's eyes went wide.  
  
"Twins?!" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! Are you not happy?" Faith asked.  
  
"No! No! I'm really happy," he replied with a smile, "because you're the mother of my children." Faith grinned happily as Jason pulled her over to him. "Baby, you have made me happier than I think I can ever be. I can't believe we're going to have twins!" Faith giggled and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.  
  
"Well, believe it sweetie, because it's happening."  
  
"Did you just find out?"  
  
"Mhm, today," she replied, running her hand over his cheek. "I'm three months along. No wonder I can't fit into any of my clothes."  
  
"Just don't wear any," Jason joked. Faith laughed and Jason pulled her closer. He sighed a little. "You know, we're going to have to be extra careful now."  
  
"I know," Faith replied with a nod.  
  
"I don't want you or the kids to get hurt. I'm worried because of the business . . ." Faith placed a reassuring hand on Jason's chest.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be fine, okay? We'll be fine." Faith put Jason's hand on her belly and leaned against his chest. "Our babies are in good hands." She kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go celebrate." She stood up and took his hands. He stood up and they headed upstairs to celebrate their expanding family.  
  
**  
  
Sonny sat in his chair at the penthouse. He was staring at a picture of himself and Morgan at the hospital the day he was born. Morgan was a wonderful little boy. Sonny felt horrible for giving him and Michael up. He kept telling himself that it was for his own good. He had a little photo album full of pictures of his children. He found a picture of himself and Michael playing catch before the divorce. He found a picture of Carly, still pregnant with Morgan, himself, and Michael sitting on the couch the day they told Michael she was pregnant. There was a picture of little Kristina the day she came to live with Sonny and Brenda. Even though Stone wasn't Sonny's real child, he had pictures of him too. Stone was just like a son to him. Then there was the sonogram picture of his and Brenda's baby. Sonny was quite sure that the baby was going to be a girl although Brenda thought it was a boy.   
  
He wondered why God gave him his beautiful children when he felt he didn't deserve them. He knew that the children weren't even supposed to be in his life. He was a dangerous man. He had convinced himself that everything he touched died. That's why he wanted to keep a distance between himself and his family with Carly. He kept Brenda at a distance too because he didn't want her to get too attached to him. Kristina and Stone lived with him but he kept trying to convince Brenda to leave him and take the kids because he felt they were in danger.  
  
There were so many times when Sonny thought about seeking help for what he was thinking. But he realized that if he did snap and end up taking his own life, he really wouldn't give a damn. He had ruined his whole life anyway. Why try to fix it now?  
  
At that moment, Sonny's phone rang. He quickly wheeled over to answer it.  
  
"Corinthos," he said with a cough.  
  
"It's me," Carly replied.  
  
"Carly? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Uh," she started, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm at the park with the children. If you want to come see them, they're here."  
  
"My sons don't need me," Sonny replied angrily  
  
"Sonny, you have to stop doing this," Carly replied. "Michael thinks you hate him! He thinks you'd rather live with your other kids than with him and Morgan. Do you know how much it hurts to see your child think their father hates them?"  
  
"Carly, I'm not good for them."  
  
"Yes you are!" Carly exclaimed.  
  
"Then why did you agree to no visitation? I can't visit them."  
  
"I don't care about the damned papers we signed. What's more important is our children and how they feel."  
  
"Look, I'll only hurt them."  
  
"Sonny, you're a good father. You just need to be there."  
  
"They have your precious Mark now."  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Carly asked with tears in her eyes. "Sonny, our kids need you."  
  
"No. They don't need me," Sonny replied. He hung up and Carly shook her head. Brenda sighed.  
  
"Why does he always have to do that?" Brenda asked with a frown. "He pushes you away until you don't want to come back. Then when he wants you back, you don't want him."  
  
"It's getting that way," Carly replied. "Michael misses him so much. Morgan's too young to understand any of this, but he misses his daddy."  
  
"I think you should take the kids there anyway," Brenda replied. "Seriously, Sonny says he won't ever abandon his kids because he doesn't want to do what Mike did. But that's exactly what he's doing."  
  
"Sometimes I think I just don't get Sonny. Sometimes I wonder if I ever did," Carly replied quietly. Brenda stood and stretched a little.  
  
"I think I should get back to the penthouse and have a talk with Sonny," Brenda began. Carly stood.  
  
"I should be getting home too." She looked around for her kids. "Michael! Cadence!" There was no answer. Carly and Brenda glanced over at the swings. Michael and Cadence weren't there. Carly felt her heart practically go up into her chest. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Michael! Cadence!" Brenda called. The two women hurried along the path of the park with the strollers, looking for the two small children.  
  
"Michael!! Cadence!" Carly screamed.   
  
"Oh my God," Brenda breathed.  
  
"Where the hell are my kids?!"  
  
"Stay calm, Carly. I'm sure they're around here somewhere," Brenda said, starting to panic. Tears flooded Carly's eyes.  
  
"Oh God," she whispered. "Oh God."  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Carly," Brenda assured her. "We're going to find your kids, okay? We're going to find them."  
  
"Oh God, please tell me you're right." Carly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Mark's cell phone.   
  
"Dr. Mark Conrad," he answered.  
  
"Mark! It's Carly!" Carly bawled.  
  
"Baby, what is it?" Mark asked with fear in his voice.  
  
"You've got to meet me at Sonny's penthouse as soon as possible. Michael and Cadence are missing!"  
  
"I'll be right there," Mark replied. He hung up and Max and Tony ran over.  
  
"Where the hell were you two when my kids went missing?!" Carly asked, her voice cracking and shaking. Brenda put her arms around Carly.  
  
"It'll be okay," she soothed. "We'll find them."  
  
**  
  
Brenda pushed Kristina and Morgan into the penthouse. Carly followed right behind her with Morgan in his stroller. Sonny was sitting in his wheel chair.  
  
"What's going on?" Sonny asked. Brenda ignored Sonny and walked over to pour Carly a glass of water. Sonny saw that Carly was shaking. He wanted nothing more than to run over to Carly and take her in his arms. He hated to see her cry. It hurt him so badly when she cried.  
  
Brenda handed Carly the water and Carly nodded in thanks. Brenda just looked at Carly and she sighed.  
  
"We called the police, Carly," she whispered. "They're going to search the park. They're going to search everywhere until they find them." Sonny's eyes went wide. He noticed that Michael wasn't there.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sonny asked immediately.  
  
"Michael and Cadence were playing on the swings," Brenda started.  
  
"They're gone," Carly whispered. "They're gone."  
  
"Sweetie, sit down," Brenda breathed.  
  
"Call Bianca. She'll want to know what's going on," Carly cried.   
  
"I already called her. She's at the house in case something turns up," Brenda replied.   
  
"What if they're cold? What if they're hungry?" Carly asked with a sniffle. "I never should have taken them to the park today. Sonny had been in silent shock for the past minute. His son was missing.  
  
"When did this happen?" Sonny asked.  
  
"About twenty minutes ago," Carly sniffled. Morgan woke from his sleep and Carly picked him up. She was shaking. Brenda took him and took him over to Sonny.  
  
"Go to daddy," Brenda said.  
  
"No, don't . . ." Sonny started. Before he could protest anymore, his sleepy son was in his lap. Sonny held onto his son as Brenda went back to Carly. Mark burst through the door and he ran to Carly.  
  
"Baby, what happened?"  
  
"The kids are missing," Carly whispered. "Cadence and Michael are gone."  
  
"We'll find them."  
  
"What if we don't?!" Carly bawled.  
  
"We will!" Mark exclaimed. "You have to believe that." Jason and Faith walked through the door with smiles on their faces. Their smiles were instantly shattered when they saw a sobbing Carly and a flustered Mark. Sonny was holding Morgan so close and he didn't want to let go.  
  
"What happened?" Jason asked quickly.  
  
"Somebody took Michael and Cadence," Brenda replied quietly.  
  
"Oh God," Faith whispered. She looked at Jason. Jason went to Carly.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Yeah. You find my kids and bring them back to me," Carly cried. Mark stood up.  
  
"I'll go find them," Jason promised.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Mark replied.  
  
"Me too," Sonny replied.  
  
"Sonny, don't you think . . ." Mark started.  
  
"Don't start with me!" Sonny snapped. "Just because I'm a cripple doesn't mean I can't go search for my son! He's out there and I'm going to get him back!" Morgan began to cry. Faith rushed over and picked him up. "I'm sorry buddy . . ." Sonny, Jason, and Mark all left the penthouse leaving Carly, Brenda, Faith and the three youngsters alone. Carly was sobbing silently into her hands now.  
  
"Don't worry," Faith said, putting an arm around Carly. "They'll find them. Your kids will be back in your arms in no time."  
  
**  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy!" Michael screamed. He and Cadence clung to each other in a dark, damp old food cellar in the back of an abandoned building in the slums of Port Charles.  
  
"Shut up and you might get to see them again!" came the voice of a very annoyed woman. She slammed the door and locked it behind her. She joined a man in the front of the building.  
  
"Those little brats won't live to see the light of day if I have anything to say in it!" Sam exclaimed angrily, kicking a pebble out of her way.  
  
"Calm down," Lorenzo replied. "Sonny and Carly will do anything for their precious Michael. Carly's also got Cadence. I'm assuming Mark will be helping her. He'd do anything for his little Cadence. They would all die to save their children. They might all end up doing just that."  
  
"I'm hoping those annoying brats will die too," Sam replied. "You should have gotten the squalling baby too."  
  
"Now that I've got my eyesight back, I feel like I can do anything," Lorenzo said with a dry laugh. "But the one thing I couldn't do was steal an infant right out from under his mother's nose. That would have been too obvious. We'll get to Morgan all in good time."  
  
"Just as long as we get rid of Sonny and Carly, I'm happy. I can't move on until they're both dead."  
  
"Patience, Sam," Lorenzo replied.   
  
In the back of the damp cellar, Michael and Cadence were shivering together in a corner.  
  
"Mikey, we've got to get out of here," Cadence cried.  
  
"I know," Michael replied. "We will. You've gotta be brave, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Cadence whispered. "I just want to go home."  
  
"Be brave, Cady," Michael replied. "Somebody will find us. They have to." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16   
  
Brenda, Faith, and Carly were huddled downstairs with cups of hot tea and blankets. A storm had begun and the loud thunder made Carly jump each time. The children were all tucked away upstairs in bed. They were sharing a nursery and the girls were going to share the guest rooms upstairs. Faith only lived across the hall, but she didn't want to go over there alone; she didn't want to leave Carly.  
  
Carly was feeling so alone and cold even though her friends were there to comfort her. What she really wanted was Sonny to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She felt guilty that she didn't need Mark's comfort. Sonny was the only one who could truly make her happy.  
  
"They'll find them," Brenda assured her as she put a hand on Carly's knee. "Don't worry."  
  
"When Michael was a baby, I would swear to him that I'd never let anybody hurt him. Now this . . ."  
  
"This wasn't your fault."  
  
"I should have kept a closer eye on him!" Carly cried. "I should have . . ."  
  
"This was an accident, Carly!" Faith replied. "Listen to me. Those kids love you very much and they trust that you're going to find them. They're strong. They'll be okay."  
  
"Cadence wanted to call me mommy but she wasn't ready yet," Carly whispered. "She told me she would call me mommy one day. But she didn't get the chance. What if they're . . ."  
  
"They're fine," Brenda replied. "Carly, maybe you should go get some sleep. You should relax."  
  
"I can't sleep until those kids are found," Carly replied. "I should be out there looking for them."  
  
"Going out there and getting yourself sick isn't going to help anything," Brenda reminded. At that moment, Faith put her hand over her mouth and ran upstairs for the bathroom. Brenda and Carly looked at each other with surprise.   
  
"What the . . ." Carly began. When Faith descended the stairs, she looked rather pale and tired.  
  
"Faith?" Brenda asked.  
  
"I was going to tell you both," Faith began, "but when I found out Michael and Cadence were missing I figured it wasn't the best time."  
  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Carly asked. Faith nodded meekly. She managed a small smile.  
  
"I just found out today that I'm due in April. I'm having twins," Faith replied.  
  
"Congratulations," Carly said softly, putting her hand on Faith's. "Does Jason know?"  
  
"Yeah. I told him first," Faith replied.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Brenda said. They all knew it wasn't the time for celebrating. They would put that off until the kids were found. Carly looked at Faith and she sighed.  
  
"I hope you and Jason will be happy with your twins," she said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks sweetie," Faith replied. A knock came to the door.   
  
"It's Bianca," came Bianca's voice. Faith walked over and unlocked the door. She let a soaking wet Bianca in and locked the door behind her. Carly stood and went over to Bianca quickly. She took Miranda out of Bianca's arms and hurried her over to wrap her in some dry blankets. She handed Bianca a blanket too.  
  
"Th-thanks," Bianca stammered as she shivered. At that moment, lightening flashed and the electricity went out. The girls freaked out for a moment before Carly walked over and lit a candle.   
  
"There are more candles in the closet upstairs," Brenda said. She slowly made her way upstairs and came back down with a bunch of candles. After all of the candles were lit, the girls built a fire and Bianca sat next to it with Miranda in her arms.   
  
A while later, Bianca and Miranda were in dry clothes and Miranda was sleeping upstairs. Bianca looked at Carly with worry in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Carly asked.  
  
"I saw Lorenzo Alcazar lurking outside of the building," she replied slowly. Carly's heart began to race and she quickly ran over and made sure the front door was secure and she locked the balcony door.  
  
"I'm so scared," Carly whispered with tears in her eyes. She paused for a moment and a look of realization came over her face. "Oh God. He's out there . . . he must have the children somewhere."  
  
"Jesus," Brenda said, shaking her head. "And I thought his brother was bad news . . ." Carly shook her head.  
  
"If he's got my kids, I want to know where they're at." Carly jumped up, grabbed her coat, and hurried out of the penthouse. Faith and Bianca stood quickly to after her. Brenda would have if she hadn't been extremely pregnant. Carly got on the elevator and headed down to the lobby. She stormed out of the building and into the pouring rain. She saw Lorenzo standing out in the rain with an umbrella over his head.  
  
"Carly," he began.  
  
"Where are my kids?" she asked coldly.  
  
"They're safe," he replied through clenched teeth. "You can see them for a price."  
  
"What price?" Carly asked.  
  
"If you'll be with me. Leave your husband and be with me."  
  
"Go to hell," Carly replied angrily. "You're insane. If you don't tell me where my kids are right this instant, I will call Ric Lansing at the PCPD and I will have your ass arrested quicker than you can blink." She reached into her pocket for her cell phone and she began to dial the number for the PCPD.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lorenzo threatened.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because all I have to do is push this speed dial button and your kids will be dead."  
  
"Who are you working with?"  
  
"Why would I tell you that?" Lorenzo asked. "You hurt me, Carly. You broke my heart. I am in the position to break yours too."  
  
"There's no way you could do that. My heart has already been shattered into a million pieces because of what you've already done. The damage is done. Killing my kids would be the final blow," Carly replied.  
  
"Well, your children deserve much more than that stupid husband of yours. They deserve a man who can teach them respect and can teach them what . . ."  
  
"Who? You?!" Carly interrupted.  
  
"I love you," Lorenzo replied.  
  
"You're crazy!" Carly screamed.  
  
"You have a week to decide between me or your family."  
  
"If I say no to you?"  
  
"You don't want to go to your children's funeral do you?" he asked with a snarl.  
  
"I'll see you in Hell before I ever let you hurt my kids!" Carly sobbed. Lorenzo walked away and Carly realized that the rain was pouring down on her. She didn't care. She just wanted her kids back.  
  
"Hey!" came a voice from behind. Carly turned around to see Lucky running past her. He ran for Alcazar and he tackled him against a car.  
  
"Lorenzo Alcazar, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Sonny Corinthos . . . and for the kidnapping of Michael Corinthos III and Cadence Conrad." As Lucky read Lorenzo his rights, Carly watched with hatred in her eyes for the son-of-a-bitch that took her kids. Lucky put Lorenzo in the back of his police car and turned to Carly. "I got the whole thing on tape. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Lucky took off with Lorenzo while Carly stood there wondering where her kids were and who was with them.  
  
**  
  
Sonny, Jason, and Mark entered Jake's bar. Nobody was there drinking, dancing, or playing pool. Coleman, the manager of the bar, was seated behind the counter polishing some shot glasses.  
  
"Evening gentlemen," he said with a nod.   
  
"Have you seen anybody come near here that looked suspicious?" Mark asked quickly.  
  
"I see a lot of suspicious people, buddy," Coleman replied. "Including you three."  
  
"Have you seen any kids? A little boy with red hair and a little girl with blonde?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I haven't seen any kids around here," Coleman replied. "You gotta be twenty one to be in here."  
  
"Well, we all know you aren't for following the rules," Jason remarked. Coleman ignored Jason's comment.  
  
"Besides, you aren't going to find anybody out in that storm, if you're lookin'. Can I buy you boys a drink?" Sonny's cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Sonny," came Carly's shaky voice. Sonny's eyes went wide.  
  
"Carly? What's wrong?" he asked. Mark looked at Sonny.  
  
"Let me talk to my wife," he said, reaching for the phone. Sonny smacked his arm away.  
  
"Carly? What's wrong?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I saw Alcazar," she started. "He said he has the kids. He's working with somebody. He said that with a press of a button on his cell phone, the kids would die. That means somebody is waiting for his call. Sonny, Lucky arrested him. Now we don't know where the kids are or who they're with . . . Sonny, I'm so scared." She began to bawl. Sonny got so angry when he heard this that the rage built up inside of him. Both of his legs jerked and Jason and Mark looked at Sonny as if he was a bomb that was going to explode.  
  
Sonny realized that talking to Carly and getting angry about Alcazar had helped him feel more in his legs. The situation had given Sonny more to think about than just himself and he was now able to feel more than he could before because he hadn't been thinking about the paralysis. A spark of hope rose for Sonny and he took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll be at the penthouse and soon as I can," he said quickly. "We're going to get our son back and . . . we'll get Cadence back too." Sonny hung up and he headed for the door.  
  
"I'm going with you," Mark said quickly.  
  
"You're staying here with Jason. I don't have time to argue with you. Carly's worried and I need to get to her." He turned to Jason. "Please, just keep looking for the kids." Sonny left Jake's bar and Mark turned to Jason.  
  
"I'm going to follow him," he started.  
  
"No you aren't. Cadence needs you and Sonny is going to be back as soon as he gets to Carly," Jason replied quickly. "You and I are better off looking for the kids because we can hide a lot easier than a guy in a wheel chair. Now are you going to help me or not?" Mark took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**  
  
Bianca had taken Miranda upstairs to put her down in a crib to sleep. Carly was now sitting by the fire with a blanket over her shoulders. Her hair was still wet from the rain. She was waiting for Sonny to arrive. She almost wanted Mark there too, but she knew that Sonny was what she needed to comfort her right now. Carly's cell phone rang and she quickly picked it up.  
  
"Sonny?" she asked.  
  
"No. It's Lucky," her cousin replied. "I just wanted to tell you that we're holding Alcazar and we're questioning him on the whereabouts of your kids. He's going to be tried for attempted murder and for kidnapping."  
  
"Thank you so much, Lucky," Carly breathed.  
  
"You take care of yourself. We're going to find your kids." Carly hung up and she put her head in her hands.  
  
"He's going to jail," she said with a sigh of relief. The women all hugged Carly. Just as Brenda was hugging her, she groaned loudly. Carly pulled back and Brenda clutched her belly.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Carly asked.  
  
"Sharp pain . . ."  
  
"Like a contraction?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't know," Brenda replied.   
  
"Here, let's get you up on the couch," Bianca replied. Bianca, Faith, and Carly helped their friend onto the couch and Brenda groaned again.  
  
"Another one?" Carly asked. Brenda nodded and squinted her eyes in pain.  
  
"You've got to get me to the hospital," Brenda cried. "The baby isn't due until December . . ."  
  
"We'll get you to the hospital," Carly replied gently. She hurried out to the hallway.  
  
"Mrs. Conrad?" he asked.  
  
"I need you to get the limo pulled around here. Brenda's going into labor and it's too early. We've got to get her to General Hospital. Call up here when the limo's reads." Tony took off for the elevator and Carly joined the other girls in the living room.  
  
"Dammit!" Brenda screamed as another pain ripped through her body.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Faith whispered.  
  
"Just breathe," Bianca urged. Brenda breathed heavily. A few minutes later, Tony came into the penthouse.  
  
"What's going on?" Carly asked.  
  
"The roads to the hospital are flooded. There's no way we can get her to the hospital," Tony said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Brenda asked. "Oh God!"  
  
"Okay. Just . . . okay. It'll be okay," Carly whispered. Tony left and Carly, Faith, and Bianca looked at each other. They told themselves to keep calm for Brenda's sake. They had to figure out how to get help for Brenda before it was too late.  
  
**  
  
Sam's phone rang and she wondered if that was the call from Lorenzo to kill the little brats. She saw that it was actually one of Lorenzo's thugs. She answered it quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Mr. Alcazar has been arrested," he said slowly. Sam shook her head and threw her phone down. She pulled her gun from her pocket and turned toward the door of the old food cellar. She bit her lower lip.   
  
"I should kill the little brats right now," she said with a greedy smirk. That would be two less headaches." Then she got a gleam in her eye. She beamed happily. "Or I could return them to Carly. I would be the hero!" She was obviously insane as she worked up yet another scheme to make herself look good. "If I am the hero, Sonny will want me back. He'll be mine." She clapped and laughed happily. She turned toward the cellar again. "Time to go home, kiddies." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Minutes passed and Brenda was still in incredible pain. She had shed the lower half of her clothes and Carly could see that Brenda was starting to bleed. Carly had covered her with a blanket and she, Bianca, and Faith were trying not to act nervous.  
  
"Mama!" came the screams of a couple of the children upstairs.  
  
"Go take care of them," Carly said to Bianca and Faith. The two women nodded quickly and headed upstairs to console the little ones.   
  
"Carly, you've got to help me stop this," Brenda cried. "It's too soon . . . it's too soon."  
  
"Shh, it's going to be okay," Carly whispered.  
  
"I need Sonny," Brenda said with a sob. Carly hurried over to a phone only to realize that the phone line was dead. She pulled her cell phone out and she couldn't get a signal.  
  
"Dammit," Carly cursed under her breath.  
  
"What?" Brenda asked weakly.  
  
"The lines are dead and I can't get a signal," Carly reported. Brenda screamed again and Carly went to sit by her side. "It's okay. It's alright."  
  
"It hurts so bad, Carly," Brenda sobbed, grabbing Carly's hand and squeezing it hard.   
  
"Shh, I know," Carly replied gently. "Just relax. The labor will stop if you relax."  
  
"It hurts!" Brenda screamed agonizingly. She let out another horrid scream and she felt a gush. "Oh no!" Carly saw the liquid coming from between Brenda's legs. She saw that it was bloody too. She knew that wasn't good but she didn't want to scare Brenda.  
  
"Your water just broke," Carly muttered. Brenda shook her head.  
  
"It's too early! This can't be happening."  
  
"It is happening. You've got to focus now, okay? You've got to focus on delivering your baby."  
  
"I can't . . . it's too early . . ." she whispered. "I need Sonny."  
  
"Sonny will be here soon, okay? He's on his way!"  
  
"I feel . . . dizzy," Brenda breathed, squinting as the room began to spin. She started to doze off.  
  
"No! Stay awake! You've got to stay awake!" Carly screamed. "Come on!" Tony ran in and saw all of the blood.  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Go out in the hall!" Carly ordered. Tony didn't want to mess with Carly, so he did as Carly asked. Carly turned back to Brenda only to see that she had passed out from the blood loss. "Faith!" Faith came down the stairs and Carly bit her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to get some towels and blankets from the hall closet upstairs, okay?" Carly asked. Faith nodded and did as Carly asked. She came back downstairs with the materials. Faith sat at Brenda's side with a damp wash cloth and she placed it on her friend's forehead.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Faith asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Carly breathed. "She's lost a lot of blood." She had tears in her eyes too. Brenda was her friend now. She may have wished her death a long time ago, but she never expected this to happen. "Come on, Brenda. You've gotta wake up. You've got to work for your baby. Come on!" Brenda started to open her eyes and the blood started to come out faster. Carly was shaking and Brenda was trembling from the lack of blood. Brenda tried her best to stay conscious for her baby, but Carly wasn't sure how long it would be before Brenda passed out completely.  
  
**  
  
Mark and Jason rode silently in the back of the limo as Max drove. Mark was looking out of the window with worry and anger in his eyes. Jason was very concerned for Michael and Cadence. He swore to himself that he'd make the person who had the kids right now pay.  
  
"I ever should have let her leave the house with the kids today," Mark said angrily under his breath.  
  
"Hey, you can't make Carly do anything she doesn't want to do," Jason replied. "Believe me, if you don't know that by now, you don't know her very well."  
  
"I know her well enough!" Mark snapped. "She's my wife!"  
  
"Just because she's your wife doesn't mean you know her. Sure you were friends in high school. But did Carly ever tell you about the time that she spent in a mental institution because she shot a man?" Jason asked.  
  
"What?" Mark asked.  
  
"You don't know a lot of Carly's painful memories. You aren't Sonny. She tells Sonny everything. I was her best friend and she tells him more than she tells me. She still loves him."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Mark asked. He slammed his fist into the seat beside him. He shook his head.  
  
"I love Carly and I want her to be happy. But I also want my daughter to be happy. Cadence loves Carly so much. I don't want to take another mother away from her." At that moment, Jason saw a woman walking with two children out in the rain.   
  
"Max! Stop!" Jason yelled. Max stopped the limo and Jason jumped out and into the flooded street. He ran for Sam and Mark hurried after him.   
  
"Uncle Jason!" Michael screamed. Jason grabbed Sam by the arm and Mark got to the kids.   
  
"Get them into the limo!" Jason yelled. Mark took the kids and Jason held Sam against a wall.  
  
"Let go of me!" Sam screamed. "I was taking the kids back to Sonny!"  
  
"Like I would believe you," Jason snarled. "If you hurt those kids in any way, I will…"  
  
"You'll what?" Sam asked as the rain continued to pour down on them.  
  
"Don't make me finish that sentence," Jason replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"Was that a threat?" Sam asked. Inside the limo, Mark was already calling the police. Jason had to keep Sam there until the police showed up. He looked back at the limo.  
  
"Are the kids okay?" he asked.  
  
"They're fine!" Mark called back. The two were huddled together trying to keep warm while they all waited for the police to show up.  
  
"Jason! Let me go!" Sam exclaimed. "I was taking them back!"  
  
"Shut up. I don't believe a damned word out of your lying mouth!" Jason replied. His grip tightened on Sam's arm.   
  
"You're hurting me!"  
  
"Not as much as you hurt those kids."  
  
"I didn't touch them!"  
  
"We'll find that out for ourselves." Five minutes later, the police showed up and hauled Sam off to jail. Jason hopped into the back of the limo and he pulled Michael into his lap. Cadence had her arms wrapped tightly around Mark's neck.  
  
"Uncle Jason," Michael cried. He pulled his arms around Jason's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"It's okay buddy," Jason whispered softly. "Max, take us to GH." Max started off toward the hospital. He looked at Mark and nodded toward Cadence. "She okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I think so. I'll feel better when we get them to the hospital. Michael? You doing okay?" Michael only buried his face in Jason's neck and tightened his hold. Jason closed his eyes and held his nephew in his arms.  
  
"It's alright buddy. You're safe now."  
  
**  
  
The firelight was the only thing that was aiding Carly to see while Brenda labored through the contractions. Faith was waiting nervously and helping out by keeping the cool compress on Brenda's forehead. Bianca was still upstairs with the children, and from the sound of things downstairs, she was lucky to be up there.  
  
Carly kept looking over at the door, hoping Sonny would come through at that moment. But he still wasn't there and Carly was scared. The blood had stopped coming out so quickly, but Brenda was still hemorrhaging a little.  
  
Brenda screamed again and Carly checked her again. The baby's head was starting to crown.  
  
"I can see the baby's head," Carly said nervously. She and Faith exchanged worried glances.   
  
"This isn't happening," Brenda sobbed. To be honest, Carly couldn't believe it was happening either. She was delivering the child of her ex-husband. It was a child that he had created with another woman. Carly suddenly felt so jealous. She was mostly scared and felt guilty because Brenda was bleeding so much and plus, Carly was married to Mark. But she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
  
Carly noticed that Brenda was growing paler and her pushes were becoming weaker.  
  
"Come on Brenda, push! The head's almost out!" Carly urged. Brenda closed her eyes tightly and pushed a few more times. The baby finally came into the world and Carly wrapped her in a blanket. "It's a girl." Brenda was trying to focus her eyes on the tiny infant that Carly was wrapping up. Faith hurried to Carly's side.   
  
"How is she?" Brenda asked groggily. The baby wasn't breathing. She was blue and wasn't crying. "Why isn't she crying?" Carly began to rub the baby's back while clearing it's throat with one of her fingers. A few minutes later, the child began to cry and her skin slowly turned a healthier shade of pink. Carly saw that Brenda was still bleeding and she knew that she needed to get help. "Let me hold my baby . . ." At that moment, the door flew open and Sonny wheeled his chair in to see Carly holding a bundle in his arms. Sonny rushed to Brenda's side.  
  
"Oh God," he whispered.  
  
"Sonny, it's a girl," Brenda said with tears in her eyes. Carly and Sonny's eyes met as Carly slowly handed the premature baby to Brenda. Carly looked away and looked at Faith.  
  
"Go get some more candles for a little more light," Carly instructed. Faith nodded and went to find more candles. Brenda looked at Carly and the color continued to fade from her face.  
  
"I'm not going to make it am I?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah you are," Carly said, choking back a sob. "You're going to be okay. You have to stay strong for your little girl."  
  
"I'm not going to make it," Brenda cried. She looked back and forth from Carly, who was now sobbing, to Sonny, who couldn't take his eyes off of his new daughter. She kisses her crying baby's forehead. "I love you baby girl." She looked back at Sonny and Carly. "I know you both love each other. I know you . . . I know you do. I want you to do something for me. I want you to both admit that you love each other. I don't care what it takes. You admit to each other how you feel because I know you're still in love with one another. I want you both to take care of Kristina, Stone and this little one for me. They're going to need a good mommy and daddy."  
  
"Stop talking like that, Brenda," Carly sobbed. "You're not going to die!"  
  
"You'll be okay. You can't leave our kids . . ." Brenda smiled at Sonny.  
  
"I'll always love you, but I know your heart belongs with Carly. I want to know that you'll always be there for her. She loves you. Your children need you. So does she." Brenda looked at Carly. "Take care of him." Carly closed her eyes as Brenda did. Brenda slowly went unconscious and her breathing became shallow. Carly slowly took the baby from Brenda's arms and put her in Sonny's.  
  
"Your little girl, Sonny," Carly cried. "Congratulations. She's a miracle. She's . . . nearly two months early." The baby stopped crying and fell asleep in her father's arms.  
  
"We have . . . we have to get them to a hospital," Sonny stammered. Carly nodded. "The roads are flooded . . ."  
  
"We'll get them there," Carly replied quietly. Faith came into the room and Bianca came downstairs. Bianca gasped as she saw Brenda's nearly lifeless body.  
  
"Brenda," Bianca cried. Faith slowly walked over and put the newly lit candles down near Brenda. Everybody stared at Brenda as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't take another breath in and they knew she was gone. Sonny began to tremble and cry. Carly took the baby from him and handed her to Faith.  
  
"You've . . . um, you've got to get her dressed so she'll be warm," Carly whispered. Faith nodded and sobbed a little, but took the child upstairs. Bianca followed her and Carly put her hand on Sonny's back.  
  
"I never should have married her," Sonny whispered. "I couldn't love her the way she loved me." He looked up at Carly with tears streaming down his face. "I can't believe I'm sitting beside my dead wife and looking at the woman I love who is here in front of me alive and healthy. Carly, I never stopped loving you and I feel guilty because Brenda's dead. This is my fault. If I had never asked her to come here, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant. She wouldn't have died!"  
  
"This isn't your fault," Carly whispered. "You couldn't have known."  
  
"Because I was selfish, Brenda is dead and two of her children are motherless. My love for you nearly got you and Morgan killed before. My family is in danger and now . . . now our son is missing. God, Carly, how could God have ever let me be born if he knew what I was going to do with my life?"  
  
"Baby, God works in mysterious ways," Carly whispered. She put her arms around Sonny and they wept together. "Brenda knew. She knew how we felt about each other. Sonny she was right. I am still in love with you . . ." The lights suddenly came back on and not a moment later, the phone rang and Carly jumped up quickly. "Maybe . . . maybe that's about Michael and Cadence." She hurried over and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"God it's so good to hear your voice," Mark said quietly.   
  
"Mark," Carly said with surprise. "Did . . . did you find them?"  
  
"Jason and I found them. We had them checked out at the hospital. Honey, they're just fine. Sam McCall was arrested. We found her with them."  
  
"Thank God they're okay," Carly said breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"They're asking for you."  
  
"Tell . . . tell them I love them," Carly cried. "Bye . . ." She blindly hung up the phone, her hand brushing over the main board of the phone. Carly slowly walked over to sit down beside Brenda.  
  
"Why did you have to leave?" she asked. "Things would have been a lot more simple if you had lived. Then I wouldn't have to face this . . ."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sonny asked, looking down. Carly felt an immediate sense of guilt as she looked at Sonny and thought of Mark.  
  
"Sonny, we can't get back together," she whispered. "Brenda just died and . . . and Mark really loves me. I love him but not the way he loves me. But Cadence . . . that girl needs a mom."  
  
"Brenda wanted us to be together all along. But she was afraid to lose me," Sonny whispered.   
  
"I know," Carly sobbed. "But Mark and I have a life now. It's too late." Sonny nodded and swallowed hard.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered. He cleared his throat. "You . . . you might not be able to leave tonight because of the flood."  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied. "Um . . . I'll call the hospital about Brenda and the baby." She started toward the phone but Sonny grabbed her hand and she sat back down.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Carly asked. Sonny sighed.  
  
"You know what," Sonny replied. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry that . . . that I made this situation the way it is now."  
  
"It wasn't your entire fault," Carly replied. "I was stupid too."  
  
"I never should have let you go," Sonny whispered. "I should have trusted you."  
  
"I ended our marriage just as much as you did."  
  
"Carly, just let me apologize."  
  
"I'll let you apologize if you let me apologize." Sonny nodded.  
  
"Carly, I don't regret marrying you all three times," Sonny started. "I only regret hurting you with Alexis . . . and with Sam. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry that I ever thought I could trust Lorenzo. I'm sorry that I slept with him to make you feel guilty and jealous. I can't believe how stupid I had been. Sometimes I think that it would have been easier if I had died when you shot me." She looked away.  
  
"Never say that!" Sonny exclaimed. "I feel horrible for what happened to you. I feel horrible that I was the one that pulled the trigger. I never wanted to hurt you. But I hurt you in more ways that I could ever imagine." Carly took Sonny's hands in hers.  
  
"I forgive you. I want to move on from all of the past, Sonny."  
  
"I forgive you. You know forgiveness isn't an easy thing for me. But if we can just get past all of this . . . who knows?" Sonny asked. Carly reached out to hug Sonny and they both sobbed. When they pulled away, Carly dried her eyes and looked at Sonny. "Carly, I need you. I can't take care of these kids alone. I can't live without our boys. I can't . . ." Carly put her fingers to Sonny's lips and sniffled.   
  
"I would help you, Sonny," she replied, "but my new family needs me too. I can't leave them like this. It's too late . . . I'm so sorry." Sonny nodded.  
  
"Me too." Carly and Sonny joined their hands together and sat silently. Little did they know that Carly had accidentally hit the speaker phone before she hung up, and Mark was still on the other line and had just heard every singe word they had just said. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Carly woke the next morning in one of Sonny's guest rooms. Faith and Bianca were all sleeping in the same bed. They were all so tired that they had just passed out at about three in the morning. Sonny had slept downstairs because it was difficult for him to get upstairs. They had a small elevator installed so he could get upstairs, but he couldn't leave Brenda out of the feeling of guilt he had over her death.  
  
Carly could hear muffled voices downstairs. She pulled herself off of the bed slowly and carefully. She tried to swallow to find that her throat was parched and scratchy. She cleared her throat a little and walked out into the hallway. She looked down the stair case to see that Sonny was showing out the paramedics. The downstairs had been cleaned up and they had just taken Brenda off. Carly watched as Sonny closed the door and stared down for a moment. Carly put her hand over her heart as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe Brenda was gone. It seemed so unreal.  
  
Carly watched Sonny and she shook her head a little. Every time she looked at him she fell more and more in love with him. She felt so incredibly guilty because he was the husband of her friend who had just died. But Brenda knew how Carly felt about Sonny. She knew how Sonny felt about Carly. Carly shook her head again and quietly stepped off of the last step. Sonny looked up at Carly.  
  
"They just took her away," Sonny said quietly.  
  
"Yeah . . . I know," Carly answered.  
  
"I sent the baby with them. She's probably going to be there for a week or so." Carly nodded.  
  
"She'll be okay," she replied quietly.  
  
"You okay?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered sheepishly. "You?"  
  
"I'll be alright. Um, can you bring Kristina and Stone down here?"  
  
"Sure," Carly replied. She went upstairs to get the kids and she brought them downstairs a few minutes later. She put them in their playpen. "Can I get you anything?" At that moment, Mark opened the door and Michael and Cadence ran in. They ran straight to Carly and Jason followed in behind them.  
  
"Mommy!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Mommy!" Cadence cried. Carly grinned as her kids ran into her arms. She picked them up and squeezed them tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "Thank God." Jason looked at Sonny.  
  
"Is Faith still here?"  
  
"She's upstairs," Sonny replied with a solemn nod. Jason nodded back and headed upstairs to find his wife. Carly looked at Mark and he hurried over to her and he pulled her and the kids into a hug. Sonny looked away. He felt out of place in his own home. He cleared his throat a little. Mark pulled away from Carly.  
  
"Baby, we should get the kids home," he began. Carly nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. She looked at Sonny and he looked at her. Mark watched as their eyes shifted to each other several times. Bianca came down the stairs with Miranda and Morgan in her arms.   
  
"Jason's up there with Faith. I figured I'd give them a few minutes."  
  
"We're actually about to head home. You want to ride with us?" Mark asked.  
  
"Sure," Bianca replied quietly. She turned to Sonny. "I'm sorry about Brenda."  
  
"I heard about that, man," Mark said quietly. "I'm sorry." Sonny only nodded.  
  
"Carly, can I have a few minutes with the boys?" Sonny asked. Carly nodded. Bianca put Morgan in Sonny's lap and Carly handed Cadence over to Mark. Carly put Michael down and she, Bianca, Mark, Cadence, and Miranda exited the penthouse to give Michael, Morgan, and Sonny some time together. "Michael, I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"Daddy, I don't want to leave. Can I live with you?"  
  
"You're a lot safer living with your mother."  
  
"I don't care!" Michael exclaimed. "I want to live with you! I'll run away if I have to!"  
  
"Running away won't solve anything. Believe me, I know. It'll only make things worse."  
  
"You don't know it yet, but your little brother looks up to you. You don't want him to run away too do you?"  
  
"No," Michael replied, looking down.  
  
"Then you set a good example."  
  
"I don't want to live with Mark anymore. Why can't you and mommy just get back together?"  
  
"It's complicated," Sonny replied.  
  
"What happened to Brenda?" Michael asked. "Why isn't she here?"  
  
"Brenda died, Michael," Sonny replied flatly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because God decided that she would be better off with him."  
  
"Is God going to take Mark too? Then you and mommy can be together."  
  
"Michael, don't think like that! Mark is your step dad."  
  
"But you hate him too," Michael pointed out. Sonny sighed and put Morgan down to walk around.   
  
"You better go. Your mom is waiting." Michael took Morgan's hand.  
  
"Okay." Michael led his brother to and out the door, wishing that Sonny and Carly would get back together again.  
  
**  
  
Faith was lying on the couch with a pillow under her head. Jason was sitting on the coffee table talking to her so she could have the whole couch to herself. Faith smiled as she looked at Jason.  
  
"Why are you so good to me?"  
  
"Because you deserve to be treated like a queen," Jason replied. Faith burst out laughing.  
  
"Please tell me girls never fell for that line."  
  
"Only you," Jason replied. Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Funny," she replied.  
  
"The babies are okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I've answered you a million times! The babies and I are okay," Faith replied. "They missed their daddy. I had morning sickness last night."  
  
"Sorry I missed it," Jason said sarcastically. Faith threw a pillow at him. She sat up and Jason sat down next to her. He pulled her against him and she rested her head against his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay." Faith sighed heavily.   
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Scared? Of what?"  
  
"I'm scared of giving birth," Faith replied. "I was so excited to be pregnant and when I saw Brenda pregnant with her and Sonny's baby, I thought that it would be a wonderful experience to be pregnant. But . . . when I saw what happened to her . . . I saw it happen, Jason, I got scared. What if I die like Brenda did?"  
  
"Baby, that isn't going to happen. If Brenda had been at a hospital, she wouldn't have died."  
  
"You don't know that," Faith replied.  
  
"That's not going to happen to you, okay? You're going to carry our twins to term and then you're going to give birth to them. I'll be there with you at the hospital and I'll hold your hand. I'll force the doctor to give you the drugs for the pain and I'll never leave your side. You know why?"  
  
"Why?" Faith asked.  
  
"Because I love you," Jason replied, pressing a tender kiss to Faith's forehead. Faith smiled. "I'll be here the whole way. You can count on me. I'll never leave you." Faith wrapped her arms around Jason and hugged him tightly. She was thankful for him because she knew that she could count on him. She knew he would never hurt her. He would never let her down. Faith knew that she and Jason were meant to be together.  
  
**  
  
Sonny wheeled himself into the NICU at General Hospital where his newborn daughter was stretched out in a little bed in the corner. Sonny could hear the unfortunate breaths of the ventilators for some of the sicker babies. Baby girl Corinthos didn't need anything but a little oxygen. She was breathing on her own and her color was perfect. Sonny couldn't help but beam with pride even though he felt horrible for the parents of the unlucky babies.  
  
Sonny sat next to his daughter and he stuck his hand inside of her crib. He touched her hand and she gripped his finger tightly. She opened her eyes and looked at her father. Sonny grinned at her.  
  
"Hello little one," he whispered. The baby kicked a little and Sonny rubbed her hand with his finger. "You know you're a lucky little girl? You survived and you're a fighter. Thank God for you." He looked away for a moment and then turned his gaze back to her. "Your mom isn't going to be around. She worked hard to get you into this world, but she couldn't hang on. But I'm here and I'm going to protect you with my life." He cleared his throat and a young doctor came in. He was tall with short black hair.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sonny replied.  
  
"I'm Dr. Turner. I'm your daughter's pediatrician."  
  
"Nice to meet you. How is my little girl?" Sonny asked, shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
"She's going to be just fine. You can take her home in a few days." Sonny nodded. The doctor gave Sonny a little more info on the baby before he left. Sonny looked back at his daughter.  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm going to make sure you have a mommy that loves you. I'm going to get Carly back. I love her so much and I know you will too. I can't spend the rest of my life without her. I know you're going to love her, baby girl. I'll tell you all about your real mommy some day, but for now, we've got to focus on getting Carly in our lives again." He kissed his fingers and pressed them to her cheek. "I love you baby."  
  
**  
  
After the crazy evening before, Michael and Cadence were upstairs napping. Bianca and Miranda were also sleeping because Bianca was worn out. Carly was in the living room with little Morgan. Morgan was sitting on the floor with his blocks. Carly was trying to help him build a little house but he kept knocking them down.  
  
"Sweetie, we're trying to build a house."  
  
"A how!" Morgan said with a grin. Carly giggled and pulled up Morgan's shirt and blew raspberries on his belly. The baby giggled with delight and Carly pulled him into her arms.  
  
"How much do you love mommy?" Carly asked. "Hmm?" The baby grinned at her and Carly laughed. "Mommy loves you very very very very much." Carly sighed and held her baby close. She was so completely in love with her beautiful children, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty that she was here with her children and Brenda would never get to see hers again.   
  
As Carly was thinking, Mark came into the room quietly. He sat down on the couch and Carly looked up at him. He had a sad tint to his eyes and Carly knew that something wasn't right.  
  
"Mark? What is it? What's wrong?" Carly asked. Mark stared at her for a long moment before he cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.  
  
"Um . . . last night you and I talked on the phone. You hung up but you accidentally pressed the speaker phone," Mark started. Carly's eyes went wide with realization. "I heard you and Sonny tell each other that . . . you still love each other." 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Carly held Morgan in her lap and looked into Mark's eyes, searching for a way to tell him exactly how she felt about Sonny. She shook her head and she looked at Morgan for a moment.  
  
"Carly, look at me and tell me the truth," Mark began. "All I want is for you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy with you," Carly began.  
  
"I want you to be Cadence's mother," Mark replied, "but I don't want to be married to a woman whose heart belongs to another man. I can't live like that anymore. I need you all to myself or not with me at all."  
  
"I don't know what I want. I know you want me . . ."  
  
"I want you to be happy above everything else," he replied. Carly sighed and she stood with Morgan in her arms.  
  
"I am so confused, Mark."  
  
"Just answer me this . . . do you love me?" Mark asked.  
  
"I do," Carly replied with a nod.  
  
"Are you in love with me?" Mark asked. "You love me but I don't think you're in love with me." Carly looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mark," she replied quietly.  
  
"There's your answer. Go back to Sonny. He's who you want to be with." Mark's pager went off.  
  
"That's the hospital. I have to go," he replied. Mark left and Carly sat down on the couch. Cadence walked into the room.  
  
"I heard everything," she began.  
  
"You did?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yeah," Cadence replied. "You should be with Michael's daddy. I know you love him and he loves you. Daddy and I will be okay as long as I can still be your daughter."  
  
"Of course you can be my daughter," Carly replied with tears in her eyes. She sniffled. "Sweetheart, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you'll be happy and go back to Michael's daddy." Carly hugged Cadence.   
  
"I can't believe how mature you're being about this."  
  
"Hey, I know what it's like to not be happy and I don't want my mother to be unhappy. I want you happy."  
  
"And I want you happy."  
  
"Daddy and I will be okay," Cadence promised. She kissed Carly's cheek and ran off to play. Carly was so amazed at her daughter's words. She looked at Morgan and held him up in the air. Morgan giggled and Carly danced around the living room with him. She saw the phone and she had the sudden urge to call Sonny. She picked up the phone and lightly touched the numbers to dial Sonny's penthouse.  
  
**  
  
Sonny woke from his place on the couch with a jolt of awareness and he heard the phone ringing. He stumbled over to the phone to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" he mumbled.  
  
"Sonny, it's me," Carly said softly.  
  
"Hey," Sonny replied slowly.  
  
"I have some news," Carly began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you still want me to come back home?"  
  
"What?" Sonny asked with an almost boyish giddiness. Carly chuckled a little.  
  
"Mark told me that we're divorcing," Carly replied. "He wants me to be with the man I love. That man is you, Sonny."  
  
"Are you serious?" Sonny asked. "This isn't some kind of a joke?"  
  
"Baby, this is for real," Carly whispered. "The boys and I are going to come live with you. Mark and I are going to discuss things when he gets home from the hospital."  
  
"I can't believe this," Sonny said happily. Carly smiled.  
  
"Sonny, this is how it's supposed to be. We're meant to be together forever. We're soul mates." Carly sighed heavily and she bit her bottom lip. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," Sonny replied.   
  
"I'll see you soon." Carly hung up and Sonny hung up as well. It was then that he realized that he was standing up. He had walked over to the phone and he hadn't even realized it. His eyes went wide with wonder. He could walk! He couldn't believe it, but he could walk.   
  
Baby Kristina started to cry over in the playpen. Sonny hurried over to pick up his daughter to soothe her tears.  
  
"It's alright Kris," he whispered. "Daddy's here now." He held Kristina close and realized that he had never got to walk her upstairs before. He had never gotten to take her or Stone to the park. Sonny was on cloud nine. "Want to go to the park?" Kristina rubbed her eyes and nodded. Sonny picked up Stone and Stone giggled with excitement as Sonny made a funny face and blew raspberries on his tummy. He put them in their jackets and loaded them into a stroller and headed toward the park.  
  
**  
  
Jason and Faith were just walking out of their penthouse when they saw Sonny standing at the elevator with the kids in a stroller. They both stopped, wide-eyed, and stared.  
  
"You're . . . you're walking!" Faith exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Sonny replied.  
  
"Since when?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Since five minutes ago. I woke up to the phone and I felt so aware. I didn't realize till a few minutes later than I had actually walked over to the phone."  
  
"Oh my God," Faith said. "That's so amazing!"   
  
"Congratulations, man," Jason replied. Sonny nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure if I ever congratulated you on your pregnancy," Sonny replied. "If I didn't, well, congrats." Faith laughed.  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot."  
  
"Where are you on your way to?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'm going to the park with my kids and then I'm going to go shopping. I've got to get ready to bring my daughter home. I also have to get ready to bring Carly, Michael, and Morgan home."  
  
"What?!" Faith asked.  
  
"Carly's coming back," Sonny replied. "She and Mark decided to get a divorce."  
  
"Oh Sonny, that's good news!" Faith exclaimed.   
  
"How'd Mark take it?"  
  
"He told her he wanted to be happy. She's coming home. I swear I won't be stupid this time."  
  
"Don't make those promises to us," Jason replied. "Make that promise to Carly."  
  
**  
  
A few hours later, Mark came home to find Cadence, Michael, and Carly sitting on the couch together. Morgan was sitting in Carly's lap.  
  
"Did you tell them?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yes," Carly replied.  
  
"We're okay with it, daddy," Cadence replied.  
  
"Good," Mark replied. "That's good. I already found a place to stay before I came home."  
  
"What? You're not going to stay here?"  
  
"Carly, you bought this house. You should live in it," Mark replied. "The boys need a big back yard. They need a place to play. They don't need to be cooped up in some penthouse all day long."  
  
"I don't know what Sonny will say."  
  
"It doesn't matter. If he loves you and the kids half as much as I love you, he'll do what's best for you guys." Bianca came through the door with Miranda in her arms.  
  
"Oh, am I interrupting?" she asked.  
  
"No, actually you being here is good," Carly replied.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Mark and I are getting a divorce," Carly replied.  
  
"Oh wow," Bianca stated with wide-eyes.  
  
"Daddy and I are moving away and Michael's daddy is moving in."  
  
"Really?" Bianca asked. "Is this really what you guys want?"  
  
"This will be fine," Mark said. "Come on Cady. Let's start packing." Mark and Cadence went upstairs.  
  
"This is a big deal," Bianca replied. "I guess you don't want to hear another bunch of news tonight."  
  
"What is it?" Carly asked.  
  
"Miranda and I are moving in with Natalie."  
  
"That's good news. I'm happy for you," Carly said, hugging her friend.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay with it. Natalie and I are happy. It'll be easier on you and Sonny too." Carly smiled.  
  
"You're always welcome in my home."  
  
"Thank you," Bianca replied with a grin. She went upstairs to start packing and Michael looked at Carly.  
  
"There are a lot of changes going on," he began, "but I'm just glad we're getting daddy back."  
  
"You know what, Mr. Man?" Carly asked. "So am I."  
  
"Mommy, I want to the park."  
  
"Well, let's go see him then," Carly replied happily. "Go get your jacket." Michael hurried to the closet and put on his jacket. He grabbed Morgan's jacket and Carly put it on him. She put him in his stroller. Carly grinned at her kids. "Everything is going to be fine." They headed out the door and started off toward the park.  
  
**  
  
Sonny was watching his kids play in the sandbox. He was standing beside it, watching them toss sand at each other playfully. He saw Jasper Jax walking by with some strange woman. Sonny knew that he needed to tell Jax about Stone.  
  
"Hey Candyboy," he called. Jax glared at Sonny and excused himself from the woman he was with. He walked over.  
  
"What do you want, Corinthos?" he asked. Something about Jax had changed. His eyes were cold and dark. Sonny pulled some custody papers out of his pocket.  
  
"This boy," Sonny began, pointing to Stone, "is your son."  
  
"What?" Jax asked.  
  
"Brenda is the mother and you are the father. But I have been raising him as my own. I need you to sign these papers to give up any legal rights you have on him." Jax scoffed.  
  
"That kid can't be mine," he said, shaking his head. "He looks just like you."  
  
"Well he's yours."  
  
"Whatever, Corinthos."  
  
"Would you sign the damned papers?"  
  
"I don't see a reason to. He's yours, but if you insist. Even if he was my son, I wouldn't want him. I don't want to be reminded of Brenda. She was a lying, betraying tramp. Jax signed the papers and Sonny put them in his pocket.   
  
"If you ever talk about the mother of my son like that again, I'll kill you," he whispered. Jax walked off and Sonny looked down at his kids.  
  
"We'll be happy," he promised. A few minutes later, Michael and Carly came walking through the park.  
  
"Mommy! Look!" Michael exclaimed, pointing to Sonny. "Daddy's not in his chair!" Michael ran over to hug Sonny and Carly stood there looking dumbfounded for a moment. "Daddy!" Sonny scooped Michael up into his arms and held him. "You're walking again!"  
  
"That's right buddy." Carly walked over slowly with the stroller.  
  
"Since when?" she asked.  
  
"Since you called me. I got up to answer the phone," Sonny replied. He hugged Michael and put him down. Carly grinned and hurried into Sonny's arms. Sonny held her close and whispered into her ear. "Te amo."  
  
"Te amo," she whispered back with a grin, happy to at last be in the arms of the man she truly loved. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Carly and Sonny walked into the NICU. Michael, Morgan, Stone, and Kristina were in the cafeteria with Bobbie so Carly and Sonny could have some time with the new baby. Sonny led Carly to a little bed in the corner. Carly smiled as she looked in at the little one.  
  
"Hi there," Carly whispered.   
  
"You can touch her," Sonny noted. Carly reached in and caressed the baby's back with her finger. The baby moved a little and Carly grinned.  
  
"She's beautiful. Have you named her yet?" Carly asked. Sonny shook his head.  
  
"No. I was . . . waiting."  
  
"For what?" Carly asked. Sonny smiled.  
  
"I was waiting so we could name her together. Carly, I want you to name her."  
  
"Me?" Carly asked. "But I'm not her mother."  
  
"You will be," Sonny replied. "Carly, I want you to adopt Kristina, Stone, and this one. I want them to have you in case something happens to me."  
  
"What?" Carly asked.   
  
"If we're going to be a family, I want us to be a real family." Carly smiled.   
  
"We'll have to get the papers."  
  
"I already had Justus do that. All you have to do is sign the papers."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I don't want to waste another minute of my life. Of course I'm serious." Carly smiled. "What do you say?" Carly took a deep breath.  
  
"I say . . . give me a pen." Sonny's eyes lit up with happiness as Carly signed the papers. "And I want you to have custody of the kids again." When she was done, she handed them back to Sonny and she said, "Megan."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Her name . . . is Megan Lyndsee Corinthos."  
  
"That's a beautiful name," Sonny replied. "It suits her." He turned to Carly. "We don't have to worry about me getting custody of the boys again. Those papers took care of that too. Carly, I told you I don't want to waste time on anything, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied.  
  
"Well, I want to marry you as soon as possible."  
  
"Sonny . . ."  
  
"Baby, I love you so much and I want to do things right this time. But I don't want to waste another minute of my life making mistakes. I want you to be my wife again. Please, marry me." Carly looked at Sonny with shock.  
  
"Sonny, I'm still married to Mark."  
  
"I know. But you're getting divorced. Hell, I can take you to the Dominican Republic and have you two divorced by the end of the day."  
  
"Honey, the divorce will be finalized as soon as it can be."  
  
"Okay," Sonny replied. "But what I'm asking you right now . . . is if you'll marry me again."  
  
"Of course I will," Carly replied without hesitation. Sonny smiled at Carly and leaned in to press his lips against hers for the first time in a very long time. It felt good for them as they held each other close. Sonny couldn't believe that he had Carly again. His life had been cloaked in darkness for such a long time. That cloak was gone now that Carly was in his life. When they pulled away from each other, Carly cleared her throat.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I have one condition here," she started.  
  
"Okay . . ." he began.  
  
"We have to live in my house. The house that I bought," Carly replied.  
  
"With my money," Sonny spoke up. Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on," she began, "this is important to me."  
  
"Alright. If it means that much to you, we'll live in the new house. What about Mark and Cadence?"  
  
"They're moving out."  
  
"I know you love Cadence."  
  
"I do. But she wants this too."  
  
"She does?" Sonny asked. Carly nodded. Sonny shrugged. "Okay, we'll live in the new house on one condition."  
  
"Yes?" Carly asked.  
  
"Bullet proof windows."  
  
"Ugh," Carly moaned.  
  
"Hey, it's for our own protection, baby," Sonny replied.  
  
"Alright. Alright," Carly whispered. "We'll do that."  
  
"Good, because I called my guys earlier today and told them to put them in anyway." Carly laughed a little. Baby Megan began to stir.  
  
"Hey Megan," Carly whispered with a smile. "Do you remember me?" The baby opened her eyes and Carly grinned happily.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?" came a voice from behind. Carly and Sonny turned to see Dr. Turner.   
  
"This is Megan's pediatrician," Sonny pointed out.  
  
"So you've named her?" Dr. Turner asked.  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied.  
  
"Well, you can hold her. She's getting very strong," the doctor replied.  
  
"I'd love to hold her," Carly replied with a smile. Dr. Turner opened up the baby's bed and slowly lifted Megan out. He placed her in Carly's arms and Carly sat down in a rocking chair. Sonny crouched down to watch Carly with the little one.  
  
"God, Sonny, look how beautiful she is," Carly whispered.  
  
"Brenda didn't have the nursery done yet," Sonny replied. "She thought it was bad luck to start the nursery until the nine month."  
  
"We'll get things fixed up for her," Carly replied. "She can share a room with Kristina." Carly kissed the top of her daughter's head. Her daughter. Megan was going to be her daughter forever now. Carly knew that Brenda would want for her to keep Megan safe.  
  
"I want to take her to Brenda's service," Sonny said. "It's tomorrow."  
  
"That'll be fine," Dr. Turner replied. "She is already getting stronger and she's a healthy eater. Tomorrow she should be fine to go."  
  
"Thanks," Sonny replied.  
  
"I can't believe Brenda's really gone," Carly whispered.  
  
"She's looking after us now." He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Carly, I'd be honored if you'd help me pick out stuff for Megan's nursery." Carly grinned.  
  
"I'd love to. I'm just happy that I can finally buy pink baby stuff." Sonny smiled. "Let me hold her." Sonny picked Megan up out of Carly's arms and he rocked her back and forth. Her deep dark chocolate eyes stared into his and he grinned happily. "Megan, you have a whole lifetime ahead of you. I promise from this moment forward that I will never let anybody hurt you. I'll chase the boys away with sticks until you're thirty." Carly laughed and she laid her hand on his shoulder. She rested her chin on his other shoulder and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Daddy, we had better get to the store before they close." Sonny nodded. He placed his little girl back down in her bed.  
  
"Mommy and daddy will be home in the morning," Carly promised. She grinned at the new addition to the family and she took Sonny's hand to lead him out into the hall.  
  
"You're so wonderful with her," Sonny said with love and adoration in his eyes. Carly smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. I love her so much, Sonny. I just can't help but feel like I'm intruding."  
  
"Brenda would want this. She told us to do this," Sonny replied.   
  
"I know," Carly replied, looking downward. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and he placed his fingertips on her chin and tilted her head up. He leaned in to capture her lips with his.   
  
"I love you," Sonny whispered against her lips. He pulled away and his mocha eyes stared into hers.  
  
"I love you too," she replied. They joined hands and walked to the elevator, ready to start the rest of their lives together.  
  
**  
  
Jason and Faith showed up to Carly's home after Mark and Cadence left. Bianca was just leaving and the house was so quiet. Jason was sitting at the living room bar having a beer. Faith was lounging on the couch.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Jason asked Faith. Faith just nodded and she yawned a little.  
  
"I'm so tired," she whispered. "But I need to stretch and relax. Do you want to take a walk with me?"  
  
"You go on out. I'll join you in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Okay sweetie," Faith replied. She walked over and kissed Jason on the cheek before heading outside to wait for him. She sat on the porch and she put her hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was going to have twins in a few months. She had the most amazing husband and two children on the way. What more could she ask for? She was completely ecstatic. "C'mon Jase!" Jason hurried out the door and Faith stood. Jason scooped her up in his arms and she laughed happily. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he carried her.  
  
"No wife of mine is gonna tire herself out."  
  
"Honey, I have to get some exercise," Faith reminded him. "It's good for the baby too." She kissed him and he put her down.  
  
"Well, alright," he answered. "But if you get tired, I'll carry you." Faith grinned and laughed.  
  
"I'll be fine," she assured him. "In fact, I think I could run a mile." She started off down a path into the woods.  
  
"Faith!" Jason called. "Come on!"  
  
"Come on! Last one to the bridge is a rotten egg!" Jason shook his head and took off after her. Soon she was out of sight and he knew that the bridge was just beyond the entrance of the woods. By the time he reached the bridge, he realized that Faith wasn't there. He stood on the shaky bridge. "Faith!" Everything was silent except for the creaking bridge under him. He stepped off of it. "Faith?!" He looked under the bridge where a shallow stream ran. She wasn't there. "Faith! Come on! Stop playing games!" At that moment, he heard a shrill scream coming from a distance and then everything was silent once again. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Carly and Sonny arrived at the house with the children and with several boxes and bags of baby clothes, toys, and furniture. They found that the house was surrounded by caution tape and so was the woods out behind it. Sonny immediately saw Jason sitting in a police car.  
  
"Why is Uncle Jason in the police car?" Michael asked.  
  
"Stay in the car with your brothers and sister," Carly replied. She got out of the car and walked over to Sonny and Jason.  
  
"What's going on, man?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Faith disappeared and I called the cops. Funny thing is . . . the cops thing I had something to do with it."  
  
"This is bull shit," Sonny said with a sigh.  
  
"But you called the cops," Carly began.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm a criminal," Jason replied, rolling his eyes. Ric Lansing walked over to the car.  
  
"I would like it if you wouldn't talk to the suspect."  
  
"Suspect my ass, Ric," Sonny replied angrily. "Jason called you because his wife went missing in the woods!"  
  
"He's your enforcer for crying out loud," Ric replied. "He's got motive to kill her and he's an expert at covering it up."  
  
"Motive?"  
  
"They were enemies. He seduced her and he married her. He killed her."  
  
"She's not dead!" Jason screamed.  
  
"Then where is she, Jason?" Ric asked.  
  
"That's why I called you, asshole!" Jason screamed. Ric slammed the door.  
  
"I'm calling my lawyer," Sonny replied.  
  
"Good," Ric answered. "Take him away." The police car drove off and Sonny sighed with frustration. Carly put her hands on Sonny's shoulders and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. They'll find Faith and they'll let Jason go."   
  
"Daddy? Can we go into the house?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah son," Sonny replied. Carly and Sonny unloaded the kids from the car and they all went into the house. Sonny called Justus to get him to the police station and they waited for any word on Faith.  
  
**  
  
Justus had arrived at the PCPD and he was with Jason in the interrogation room. Ric Lansing walked in and Jason shook his head.  
  
"Now, why don't we start from the beginning," Ric began. He turned on a tape recorder and put it on the desk.  
  
"Go ahead," Justus assured his client.  
  
"What beginning? The beginning of my previous relationship with Faith before her accident or after?"  
  
"After the accident, Mr. Morgan," Lansing replied.  
  
"Faith and I fell in love when she got amnesia. I told her everything about her past."  
  
"Did you tell her you killed her husband?" Ric asked. Jason said nothing.   
  
"There is no evidence that points to that accusation," Justus replied.  
  
"Fine," Ric replied, clearing his throat. "Did you tell her about the murder of her husband?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"And Faith still wanted to be with you."  
  
"Faith fell in love with me and she told me she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. So, we got married she got pregnant . . ."  
  
"How did you feel when you fell in love with her? Did you fall in love with her or did you pretend?"  
  
"I fell in love with her because of who she is now. She has a good soul."  
  
"What did Faith think of how she used to be."  
  
"She only knows what I told her. I told her what she needed to know. She is glad that she's not the same person."  
  
"Did you two ever argue?"  
  
"We haven't known each other long enough to have arguments like that."  
  
"Have you ever been rough with Faith since you've been involved with her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did she ever give you reason to believe that she was faking her amnesia?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How did you feel when you learned your wife was pregnant?"  
  
"I was happy. Why wouldn't I be?" Jason asked with exasperation.  
  
"Tell me what happened today."  
  
"Faith and I woke up and we had sex . . ."  
  
"I mean what happened when she disappeared, wise guy," Ric replied, cutting Jason off. Jason cleared his throat.  
  
"Faith wanted to go take a walk. I told her to wait for me outside because I had to go to the bathroom. I came outside and we goofed around for a minute before she dared to race me."  
  
"And you let your pregnant wife run off?"  
  
"I tried to stop her but she said she felt good. She didn't listen to me."  
  
"Did that make you angry?" Ric asked.  
  
"No," Jason replied. "It made me chase after her. I wanted to get her before she hurt herself. She told me she was racing me to the bridge in the woods. So I ran out there. When I got there, she wasn't there. I looked down into the water. She was gone. I heard a scream and I ran toward it. I couldn't find her so I ran to Sonny's and called the cops."  
  
"The stream under the bridge . . . does it run into a lake?"  
  
"Yes. The Port Charles lake, I believe," Jason answered.  
  
"Where did you put the body?"  
  
"What?!" Jason asked. "I didn't kill her! Faith is still alive and I want you to find whoever has her!"  
  
"Could you tell me who has her?"  
  
"No! I don't know who has her! I want you to get all of your men out there and find her now!" Jason yelled. "Find my wife and bring her back to me!" Ric let in one of the officers.  
  
"Put him in a cell. Send a search team and the coroner to the lake." He turned off the recorder.  
  
"You asshole," Jason murmured under his breath. "Put Mr. Morgan in a cell until we find some evidence." The officer took Jason out of the room. Justus looked at Ric.  
  
"If I find out you have anything to do with this, Lansing, you'll regret this."  
  
"Is that a threat, Mr. Ward?"  
  
"No," Justus answered. "It's a promise."   
  
**  
  
The children were all tucked in for the evening. Michael was sharing his room with Morgan and Stone. Kristina was sleeping in her bed that had been moved into Sonny and Carly's room while they decorated it for the nursery. Her bed was going to be moved back in the next day. Sonny and Carly had pink wallpaper up. The crib was white with pink pillows and blankets. The curtains were all done in white and pink trim. Kristina had been helping Carly and Sonny earlier.  
  
They had received a call from Jason telling them that he was going to be held there for awhile. Justus couldn't do anything without a judge's order, but the judge's didn't seen too eager to help Jason out yet. Jason told Sonny that he wanted Faith found. Sonny had his own men looking for her too. So far, no luck.   
  
"I hope Faith gets to decorate the twins' nursery," Carly whispered.  
  
"She will, sweetheart. Faith is going to be alright."  
  
"We've already lost Brenda. We can't lose her too."  
  
"We won't," Sonny said, taking Carly's hands in his and looking into her eyes. "We'll find Faith."  
  
"I want to go out there and look for her."  
  
"No. The woods are too dangerous. We're on the end of town with the woods in our backyard. It's not safe out there at night."  
  
"Obviously not in the daytime either. Sonny, anybody could have grabbed her." Sonny pulled Carly into a hug.  
  
"Baby, she's gonna be okay." The phone rang and Carly ran to answer it down the hall. She hoped it would be word on Faith.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi mommy," came Cadence's voice.  
  
"Hi sweetheart!" Carly exclaimed. "How are you?"  
  
"Good," Cadence replied. "Daddy is getting ready to tuck me in."  
  
"Where are you guys?"  
  
"We're in New York City."  
  
"You're far away!"  
  
"Daddy's bringing me back in a few days to visit."  
  
"That's good. I can't wait to see you."  
  
"I miss you mommy," Cadence replied.  
  
"I miss you too sweetie," Carly answered. "I love you."  
  
"Love you. Night mommy."  
  
"Night." Cadence hung up and Carly hung up. She walked back down the hall and looked at Sonny. "That was Cadence." Sonny nodded.  
  
"It's getting late," he started. "Um, we have to get to the hospital at eight to get Megan. So, if you want to go to bed . . . I can sleeping on the couch if it would be too awkward to . . ."  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone tonight," Carly replied. "Will you just hold me tonight?"  
  
"Of course, sweetheart," Sonny replied. They turned the light off and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. They were careful to not wake Kristina and they crawled into their bed. Carly curled up against Sonny and he watched her fall asleep with worry and tension in her body. Sonny kept a protective arm around Carly all night and fell asleep listening to her breathe. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
It was seven the next morning when Carly and Sonny woke up. Michael was already in the kitchen eating breakfast and the little ones were still sleeping. Carly had woke up lying against Sonny and it felt good to wake up in his arms. The same went for Sonny.  
  
They both walked downstairs after their showers. Michael had already dressed himself.  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I want to go with you and mommy to the hospital to pick up the baby."  
  
"Buddy, it'll be a lot easier if you stay here and wait."  
  
"Why? I want to go. She's my sister too!"  
  
"I know," Carly started, "but it'll be easier for us if you stay here."  
  
"So you don't have to pay attention to me," Michael replied.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"I hate this! I wish I had never wished for a baby brother."  
  
"You don't mean that," Carly replied.  
  
"I do too! I hate being left out of everything!"  
  
"Michael! Calm down!" Sonny scolded. "You do not get to make the decisions here. Your mother and I are telling you that you are staying here with Leticia."  
  
"No!" Michael replied. "I'm going!"  
  
"Michael! Go upstairs and be quiet!" Carly replied. Michael stomped up the steps and Carly looked at Sonny.  
  
"This is not going to be easy." Sonny shook his head.  
  
"Want me to go talk to him?  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied with a nod. "It might be a good idea." Sonny walked up the stairs and went into Michael's room. Morgan and Stone were still sleeping so Sonny motioned for Michael to follow him out into the hallway.  
  
"What?" Michael asked as they stood in the hall.  
  
"I will not tolerate you treating your mother or me like that. You are not allowed to yell at us."  
  
"Why not?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because we are your parents. You listen to what we tell you."  
  
"Why? Why should I?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because that's how it goes!" Sonny replied. Michael sighed.  
  
"Fine," he replied.  
  
"Now what do you say?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay. Now go downstairs and apologize to your mom." Michael nodded and did as his father asked. Sonny walked into the master bedroom and saw Kristina sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Wrong room!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's okay, baby girl," Sonny replied. He picked Kristina up. "We're getting the new baby today, remember? We fixed your room last night." Kristina smiled brightly. Leticia came down the hall.  
  
"Do you want me to take her?" she asked.  
  
"No, I've got her. I'm taking her downstairs."  
  
"Alright," Leticia replied. "I'll wake up the boys and give them their breakfast." A look of realization came over Sonny's face.  
  
"No. You know what? Um, I think that Carly and I will do this from now on. Leticia, I will give you a very large payment for being our nanny for so many years. Carly and I are going to do this on our own."  
  
"You're serious?" Leticia asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm serious," Sonny said with a nod. "I'll mail a large check to your home this evening.   
  
"Okay," Leticia replied slowly. "If you ever need me to help you out, just call me."  
  
"Thank you." Leticia nodded and went downstairs to say goodbye to Michael. Sonny went into Morgan and Stone's room and put Kristina down in Stone's crib. They laughed at Sonny.  
  
"Hey kids, you know what? From now on, daddy is gonna be home. I'm gonna hire a manager at the coffee warehouse and I'm going to stay here with you and mommy."  
  
"Yay!" the kids said happily, clapping excitedly. Sonny laughed.  
  
"With a new baby here, we're gonna have to do things differently." Carly walked up the stairs and came into the room.  
  
"Leticia said you just let her go."  
  
"Yeah," Sonny replied.  
  
"Why?" Carly asked.  
  
"Because we should be taking care of our own kids. We shouldn't have Leticia raising them."  
  
"Sonny, are you serious?" Carly asked. Sonny nodded.  
  
"I'm going to hire a manager at the warehouse."  
  
"Oh my God," Carly said with a grin. "So you're gonna be home all the time now?"  
  
"Yeah, except when I'm on other business."  
  
"Oh Sonny!" Carly exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Sonny's neck. "This is amazing!" Carly kissed Sonny on the cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"I can't believe we're gonna be stay-at-home parents . . . together. Sonny, this is so awesome!"  
  
"And don't worry about money. This isn't going to change that."  
  
"I know. I'm just so glad that we aren't going to miss anything. This is going to be so amazing. I'm so glad that we're parents together." Sonny pulled Carly into a loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Michael walked into the room.  
  
"Leticia's leaving? Does this mean I get to come to the hospital with you?"  
  
"It sure does," Carly replied. Michael grinned and hurried to go get his jacket. Carly and Sonny got out two twin strollers. Sonny put Stone and Morgan in one of them. Carly put Kristina in the front of the other one. The back was built for a newborn to ride in. That was where Megan would be on the way home. Carly grinned as she hurried over to the new baby's dresser drawer. She pulled out a little pink hat and set of booties. "We have to bring her home in this." She threw the hat and booties into the diaper bag and found a sweet little pink one-piece sleeper with a heart on the front.  
  
"You ready?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go get our little girl."  
  
**  
  
Jason sat in his cell thinking about his wife. What if she was dead? What if she wasn't dead but she was hurting. What if the twins were hurt? Jason so deathly afraid that his family might be dead.  
  
"Jason?" came Justus' voice. Jason looked over to see Justus walking over to his cell.  
  
"Justus, any news?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah," Justus replied. "They . . . they found a body at the bottom of the lake. They're getting ready to pull it up."  
  
"Oh God," Jason whispered. "It can't be her. Man, it can't be Faith!"  
  
"They won't know until they do an autopsy."  
  
"She isn't dead! It isn't her!" Jason exclaimed. He sat back down on his bed and buried his face in his hands as he began to weep. "She can't be dead!"  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as they find out who it is."  
  
**  
  
A man sat in his limo outside of the airport, waiting for his son to arrive. He saw his teenage son walking toward the limo. The driver opened the door and a young man of about fifteen sat down inside. He had black hair that was spiked up and he had a natural light tan. He looked at his father and spoke in a thick Swedish accent.  
  
"Why do I have to be here?" he asked.  
  
"Lars, you must understand . . ." came his father's thick voice. His father had a slight Spanish accent.  
  
"I haven't seen you in six months, dad. You sent me off to school again and now you're bringing me here. Why are we in the United States?"  
  
"Because your mother is here," he replied.  
  
"She abandoned me," Lars replied angrily.  
  
"She didn't abandon you. She . . . she had to come here for her own protection." Lars pulled a picture out of his wallet.  
  
"This is all I have of her. This is it, dad," he replied quietly. He showed his father a picture of his mother. She was almost the spitting image of Faith. His father smiled to himself.  
  
"You'll meet her very soon, son."  
  
"I'm meeting her?" Lars asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You found her?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Where is she?" Lars asked. His father didn't answer. He only stared out of the limo's window, watching everything pass by as his driver headed toward Port Charles.  
  
**  
  
Sonny, Carly, Michael, Morgan, Stone, and Kristina were all waiting in the hall while the doctor got Megan ready to go. Carly had been in to put the clothes on the baby already, and they were waiting for Dr. Turner to bring her out.  
  
"Baby!" Morgan pointed out.  
  
"Yeah honey," Carly replied softly. "That's our baby." Morgan grinned excitedly from his stroller.   
  
"I can't believe we're getting another baby," Michael said with a smile. "This is going to be awesome! Mom, dad, you have to have another girl. That way we have two boys and two girls." Carly and Sonny exchanged glances.  
  
"Uh, let's cross one barrier at a time," Carly replied. Michael laughed. Dr. Turner wrapped Megan in a soft pink blanket and carried her out. He placed her in Sonny's arms.  
  
"She's fed, diapered, and clothed. She just dozed off. She's all ready to go."  
  
"Thank you so much," Sonny said. "Thank you for being a good doctor to my daughter."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Dr. Turner replied. "Congratulations to all of you." He left and Sonny kissed Megan's forehead.  
  
"I want to see her," Michael said. Sonny kneeled down so that all of the children could see their brand new baby sister.  
  
"Little baby," Stone pointed out.  
  
"Yep. She's a year younger than you, bud," Sonny replied. Carly kneeled down and kissed the baby's forehead. She kissed Sonny's cheek.   
  
"C'mon, daddy. Let's go home." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Sonny and Carly arrived back home with the children at around nine in the morning. Carly carried Megan into the house while Michael, Morgan, and Stone ran into the backyard. Max went back to watch the boys. Kristina held her arms up to Sonny and he picked her up. Sonny and Carly walked upstairs with their daughters. Megan was sleeping with a pacifier in her mouth. Carly placed Megan in her crib and the baby grunted. Kristina looked at Megan with wonder in her eyes. Sonny handed Kristina to Carly and left the room for a minute.  
  
"That's your little sister," Carly said as she rocked Kristina back and forth.  
  
"Little," Kristina said with a giggle. Carly kissed Kristina's cheek. Sonny came back into the room and he had a video camera in his hand.   
  
"And this is the day we brought Megan home from the hospital," he said as he walked in. Carly smiled brightly. "Here's mommy and big sister! Wave to the camera, Kris." Kristina waved a chubby little arm and Sonny pointed the camera down into the crib. "Here's baby Megan," he said softly. "Look how beautiful she is. One day we'll show this video to her friends and she'll tell us to shut it off." Carly laughed a little.  
  
"Why don't we go downstairs and see the boys?" Carly asked. She grabbed a baby monitor from the nursery. She carried Kristina downstairs and they all went out into the backyard. Carly put Kristina down and she ran over to the swing set where Michael was swinging. Stone and Morgan were in the sandbox.  
  
"Here, honey, can you hold this?" Sonny asked. He handed Carly the camera and he went over to push Michael on the swing. Carly grinned as she videotaped her family playing and having a good time. She was so happy that things were turning out for the best.  
  
Inside the house, the phone rang. Carly put the camera down on a table so that it could still film Sonny and the kids. She walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Carly Conrad?"  
  
"Yes," Carly replied, a little irritated. "Soon to be Carly Corinthos . . ."  
  
"Okay," the voice replied. "This is Monique Samson at Child and Family Services."  
  
"Okay . . ." Carly replied slowly.  
  
"I'm calling in regards to Cadence Conrad."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She has been taken into state custody."  
  
"Why?!" Carly asked.  
  
"Her father was arrested last night."  
  
"He was in a bar fight and he ended up killing a guy. He was very drunk and Cadence was out in the car."  
  
"Oh my God," Carly whispered.  
  
"I was calling to ask if you'd like to bring her to live with you. I know you have adopted her."  
  
"Of course she can stay with me. How long is her dad going to be in jail?"  
  
"He's looking at up to ten years."  
  
"Alright," Carly replied. She sighed heavily. "Where is she? I'll come pick her up."  
  
"She's still in New York City," the woman replied. She gave Carly the address of where she could pick up Cadence. Carly hung up and she grabbed her purse and keys. At that moment, the door opened and Justus walked in.  
  
"Hey Carly," he said.  
  
"Justus . . . any news on Faith?"  
  
"No," Justus replied. "They found a body at the bottom of the lake. It wasn't Faith's . . ."  
  
"Thank God. That means she's still alive."  
  
"Possibly," Justus replied quietly.  
  
"What's in your hand?" Carly asked, motioning toward the packets in Justus' hand.  
  
"Divorce papers."  
  
"Awesome," Carly replied.  
  
"Mark signed them before he got into some trouble. All you have to do is sign them and we'll get them filed at the courthouse.  
  
"And I'll be divorced?"  
  
"Sure will," Justus replied. He showed Carly where to sign and she sighed.   
  
"Thank you so much," Carly replied. Justus left and Carly went back out into the yard.  
  
"Sonny?" she asked. Sonny walked over.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Mark got arrested and I need to go get Cadence. She's going to live with us. Her bed is still in Kristina and Megan's room . . . so can you get things re-organized for her?"  
  
"Sure. Is Cadence alright?"  
  
"She's fine," Carly replied. "Probably a little shaken up."  
  
"I'm going to send Max with you."  
  
"I want to do this by myself."  
  
"Carly, I don't want you by yourself . . . especially after what just happened with Faith."  
  
"Fine," Carly replied. "I don't want to argue."  
  
"Tony!" Sonny called. Tony came around the side of the house.  
  
"Yeah boss?" the new bodyguard asked.  
  
"Accompany my wife to New York City so she can pick up her daughter."  
  
"Okay boss," Tony replied. Carly handed Sonny the baby monitor and she hurried off with Tony to go pick up Cadence.  
  
**  
  
Lars walked into the hotel room that he had to share with Leon, his father.  
  
"Where is my mother? Why haven't you taken me to see her yet?" Lars demanded.  
  
"All in good time, son," Leon replied.  
  
"I want to see her now!" Lars exclaimed. "You can't keep me from her!"  
  
"Son . . ."  
  
"I don't want to hear any of your bullshit, dad!"  
  
"I will not be spoken to that way," Leon replied calmly.   
  
"Look, I just want to see my mother. I want to meet her."  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why are you keeping her from me?"  
  
"Do you want to know the truth?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"She's locked in a secret room," Leon started. "She's dangerous, okay? She's crazy and she doesn't know who she is. I just wanted to keep you from her to protect you."  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to know who she is."  
  
"I'm afraid she couldn't tell you."  
  
"Just take me to her!"  
  
"Fine," Leon replied. "Let's go." He opened the door and looked at one of his bodyguards.  
  
"Nick."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Alcazar?"  
  
"Show my son to the limo. Take him to see his mother." Nick looked confused for a moment. "You know where she's at."  
  
"Right," Nick said with a familiar nod. "Come on kid. Let's go."  
  
**  
  
Later that evening, Sonny and the children had just finished eating. Michael was up in his room getting ready for bed. Kristina was already sleeping. Sonny had just finished feeding and diapering baby Megan; he was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Morgan and Stone splashed around.  
  
Sonny had helped fix up Cadence's part of the room again. Luckily the bedrooms were all large. Cadence, Kristina, and Megan were all going to be sharing a room together.  
  
"Come on boys, you've been sitting in here for ten minutes. It's time to get clean."  
  
"Clean!" Morgan said, standing up.  
  
"Clean!" Stone repeated. Sonny laughed.   
  
"Okay, sit in there five more minutes and we'll call it a deal."  
  
"Deal!" the boys exclaimed and continued to splash water everywhere. Sonny smiled at his sons and he looked at them. He wanted more kids with Carly. He couldn't wait for them to start their lives together. He couldn't wait for her to be in his arms again. He wondered if it was too soon for them to make love. He knew that Carly loved him and he knew that that they were going to be married. He just didn't know if she would want to go back into the physical part of the relationship so soon.  
  
Sonny was snapped out of his thoughts when Morgan splashed a bunch of water all over Sonny's pants.  
  
"Oh come on," Sonny groaned. "Alright boys, time to get ready for bed." He picked the boys up out of the tub and they ran out of the bathroom. "Come here!" The boys laughed as they ran in their birthday suits into their nursery. Sonny shut the door and cornered them with diapers and pajamas.  
  
As soon as the boys were in their pajamas, Sonny put them in their cribs.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered to them, kissing them both. He walked over to Michael's bed. He kissed the sleeping boy's forehead and pulled the covers up on him. "'Nite buddy." Sonny padded down the hall to his room with Carly. He didn't want to have the question of whether or not he should sleep there or on the couch every night. He stripped out of his wet pants and his boxers. He slipped into some black silk boxers and changed into a tight black tank top.  
  
Sonny dimmed the lights in the bedroom and he lit candles all around. He turned down the covers and turned some music on low. He heard the car pull in and he looked out the window. He saw Carly get out carrying Cadence. He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and he met Carly halfway on the stairs.  
  
"She's sleeping," Carly whispered.   
  
"Here, I'll take her," Sonny replied. He took the sleeping Cadence in his arms and carried her to the room she shared with Megan and Kristina. He put her down in her bed and he and Carly both tucked her in.  
  
"Maybe we should keep Megan in a spare room for awhile. I don't want her waking the girls at night."  
  
"Alright," Sonny replied quietly. Carly wheeled Megan's crib across the hall to her an empty room. She made sure it was warm enough before she turned on a monitor and carried another with her. She walked into the master bedroom and was surprised to find Sonny in a candle lit room.  
  
"Wow," she said with wide eyes. She put the monitor down on the dresser.  
  
"I thought maybe we could . . ." Sonny started. He took Carly's hand and he pulled her into a slow dance. Carly grinned.  
  
"Is this your way of trying to get into my pants?"  
  
"Is it working?" Sonny asked with a dimpled grin. Carly laughed.  
  
"We'll see," she replied quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll see." They continued to dance to the music.   
  
"Carly," Sonny whispered. Carly lifted her head and stared into Sonny's eyes. A moment later, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they pulled each other into a passionate kiss. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
After their steamy kiss, Carly and Sonny danced to the slow beat of the romantic song floating out softly from the speakers. Sonny's hands rested on the small of Carly's back. It felt so wonderful to hold her again. Carly practically melted in his arms. The way their bodies moved together was like a piece of music. They fit and flowed together. Their bodies touched sensually and Carly felt shivers go up and down her spine.  
  
"You okay?" Sonny asked. Carly nodded.  
  
"I'm fine," she whispered. Her eyes were heavily lidded and she had a lustful look in her eyes. Sonny moved his hands around to Carly's hips. Carly smiled as Sonny's eyes wandered down to her breasts. His mouth began to water. Sonny licked his lips and Carly brought her hands around to grab his ass. Through the silky material of his boxers, Carly could feel him harden against her thigh. He pressed her against himself and Carly started to grind against the bulge in his black boxer shorts. His hands moved up her back and he entangled them in her long golden locks. Carly stared into Sonny's dark, fiery eyes before he brought her lips to his again in a hungry kiss. Carly's hands traveled around to the waistband of his boxers. Sonny's hands captured Carly's.  
  
"Not yet," he whispered into her mouth. Carly pulled away from Sonny. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted up on it. Carly raised her arms so he could lift the shirt off of her head effortlessly. Her milky mounds were covered by the white lace of her bra. Sonny picked Carly up in his arms and began to kiss her neck on the most sensitive part. A soft moan escaped Carly's lips as he worked his tongue on the nape of her neck. Sonny's hands roamed over Carly's breasts. Carly tilted her head back as Sonny carried her over to the bed, making a trail of soft kisses down her chest. He laid her down and began to unbutton her jeans.  
  
"Sonny . . ." Carly moaned as he slipped Carly's jeans off with ease. His hands slid over Carly's smooth stomach and played with the elastic of her lacy white thong. Carly bit her bottom lip eagerly. It had been a long time since she had been intimate with anyone. She hadn't slept with Mark in over three months. Now Sonny was here. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Sonny slowly brought his hands behind Carly's back. She leaned up so he could unhook her bra and release her milky white breasts. Her rosy nipples stiffened when Sonny's tongue circled around them, torturing them sweetly.  
  
Sonny moved Carly's thong aside and finally ripped it off with his teeth. Sonny traced his index finger from Carly's neck, between her breasts, and down to the bare patch between her legs. He found her dripping wet for him already. He slid a finger easily into her tight pussy. Carly moaned and gripped the bed sheets. She arched her back as Sonny inserted yet another finger into her tight cavern. He rubbed his thumb over Carly's swollen clit. He felt Carly's walls clench around his fingers. He pumped slowly. He bent down to lap at her juices as they spurted out over his fingers.  
  
"You're so tight," Sonny mumbled. Carly relaxed as Sonny pulled his fingers out of her. He crawled over her and pulled his boxers off. He was hard but Carly took his cock in one hand and began to stroke him. Sonny closed his eyes and moaned as Carly worked her magic on him. She slowly kissed her way down his body as he hovered over her. Sonny slid down and Carly released him. She could now feel his hard dick pressing against her thigh.  
  
"Sonny . . . now," Carly moaned.  
  
"Not yet, baby," Sonny whispered. He crawled over to nibble at Carly's earlobe. She smiled and ran her hands through his dark curls.  
  
"Sonneee," she moaned into his ear. "Make love to me!" Sonny watched her writing underneath him.  
  
"Are you sure you . . ."  
  
"Just shut up and fuck me!" she cried out in desperation. Sonny positioned himself between Carly's legs and he entered her in one quick thrust. Carly's feet planted into the rail posts of the bed. Sonny buried himself to the hilt inside of her. He brought his hand down and circled his thumb around her clit. He watched Carly close her eyes as an orgasm surged through her. He enjoyed seeing the pleasure in her eyes as she adjusted to his size. Carly stared up at him and watched as he closed his eyes. "Open your eyes," she whispered to him. Sonny began to move inside of her. He exited her like a warrior pulling his sword from its sheath. He immediately plunged back into her and Carly moaned in excruciating pleasure. He began to plunge in and out of her quickly while she felt herself coming over the edge.  
  
Sonny's pace began to pick up and he ran his hands up her body to her firm breasts. He rolled her hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Carly bucked her hips to meet Sonny's increasing pace. The pleasure had peaked and it was soaring. Carly was practically blinded as another orgasm tore through her like a burst of energy. Carly was muffling her screams in Sonny's shoulders as he fucked her hard and fast. The built up sexual frustration for both of them had been so unbearable. Both needed to get it all out.  
  
Carly flipped Sonny over onto his back and she grabbed the headboard of the bed. Sonny's hand gripped her breasts as she slid up and down on him, her own come dripping down his hard cock. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the headboard and rode Sonny's thrusts.  
  
"Oh God!" Sonny cried out. He took one of Carly's breasts into his mouth and he nibbled at her nipple for a moment before lightly biting down on it. Carly howled in pleasure and moved her hands to rest against Sonny's chest. His hands were still fondling her breasts and she was about ready to come over the edge once again. "Almost there . . ." He was panting and beads of sweat were forming at his brow. A shiny coat of sweat was coating their heaving bodies. With one final thrust, Sonny exploded inside of her.  
  
Carly slid off of him and she collapsed against his chest. Sonny was so spent that he was barely able to bring an arm up to wrap around Carly. Their hearts were beating so loud and so fast that neither one of them would have been surprised if they had beaten right out of their chests. Both were silent for a long time until Sonny finally cleared his throat.  
  
"You okay?" he asked after a few moments. Carly shifted under the sheets.  
  
"Mhmm," she mumbled tiredly. "I'm alright." She ran her hand over Sonny's firm chest and gently circled her finger around his nipple. The room grew silent as the CD ended; the only sound was the sound of Carly and Sonny breathing.  
  
"I love you," Sonny whispered. "You know that?  
  
"Yeah. I know," she replied. "I love you too."  
  
"I can't wait to make you my wife again."  
  
"I can't wait either," Carly replied with a happy smile. "I missed us being together so much. Sonny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you . . . Things will be better this time around." She chewed nervously on her lip a little. "Sonny, there's something I think I need to tell you."  
  
"Alright . . . what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we didn't use protection and . . . well, I'm ovulating. I didn't really think about it, you know? I mean, we're making out and I'm supposed to say, 'Oh, by the way . . . I'm ovulating?'" Sonny laughed.  
  
"I see," he replied. A grin began to creep over his face.  
  
"I mean . . . you just got Megan."  
  
"I told you before," he started, "I want more children with you. If you're pregnant now, we'll adjust. We'll be happy."  
  
"Really?" Carly asked with a happy grin.  
  
"Really," Sonny replied. He kissed Carly's forehead and took her hand in his. "I never want to stop making you happy."  
  
"I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you," she explained. "Sonny, when we weren't together, I felt like I was missing a part of my soul. I hated that feeling, and I even felt that when I was with Mark. I realized early in that marriage that I could never love anybody the way that I love you . . . not even if I tried. We're soul mates." Hearing those words, Sonny brought his lips down on Carly's and kissed her with a sweetness that brought tears to her eyes. "You're my heart and soul, Sonny."  
  
"And you're mine." Sonny closed his eyes and he fell asleep with the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
**  
  
Faith sat in a small room, huddled in the dark corner, wondering where the hell she was. At first she thought she was in Ric's panic room, but she realized that she was actually in a completely different place. She hadn't seen the person who took her. The only thing she knew was that she had been knocked out and she woke up in the secret room. She was worried about Jason and about her unborn babies.  
  
A young man had come in to see her earlier and he had kept calling her his mother. She kept denying that accusation, but he didn't seem to believe her. She put her hand on her stomach and she shook her head.  
  
"Mommy's gonna get us out of here . . . I promise." A door opened and Faith tried to stand, but she found that she had a chain around her ankle.  
  
"Don't bother getting up," Leon said. He closed the door behind him. He stepped into view and Faith saw that he looked exactly like Lorenzo Alcazar.  
  
"Lorenzo . . ."  
  
"No. I was the black sheep," Leon replied.   
  
"What?" Faith asked.  
  
"I fell in love with a girl from Sweden and I didn't want to carry on with the family business. I wanted to be the one who played it straight. My family disowned me. My own brothers . . . and my parents."  
  
"Who are you?  
  
"My name is Leon Alcazar," he answered. "The boy you saw earlier . . ."  
  
"He's your son."  
  
"Yes," Leon replied.  
  
"He thinks I'm his mother."  
  
"You look just like his mother," Leon replied.  
  
"And you want me to pretend to be her?"  
  
"Yes," Leon replied.  
  
"No way," Faith replied. "Just let me go!"  
  
"I don't think so," Leon replied. "You're going to stay here."  
  
"My husband will kill you if he finds out you have me!"  
  
"He won't find out."  
  
"Jason knows I'm not dead!" Faith yelled. "He'll find me!"  
  
"Don't count on it, sweetheart."  
  
"You said you want to be the one in your family that isn't a criminal. If you keep me here, you're no better than them!"  
  
"Who are you to judge me?"  
  
"Who am I? I'm Jason Morgan's wife! That's who I am!"  
  
"If I have to make it so, you'll be Jason Morgan's window."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to be a nice little captive and we'll have no problem."  
  
"You have no reason to keep me here!"  
  
"I have my son to think of. As long as you're here, he'll think you're his mother."  
  
"This is sick!"  
  
"I love my son. I'd do anything for him. I have to give him a mother."  
  
"Where is his mother?"  
  
"She's dead," Leon replied. "My brother Luis killed her." Leon left the room and Faith sighed.  
  
"Don't worry," she whispered to her unborn children. "Mommy's going to keep you safe. I won't let him know about you unless I have to." She placed her hand over her stomach and waited in the darkness, hoping that Jason would find her, not knowing that he was spending his time behind bars.  
  
**  
  
Carly pulled herself out of bed while Sonny was sleeping. She wrapped a robe around herself and stood beside the bed for a moment. She smiled as Sonny lay sprawled across the bed. She silently tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the hall. She walked into one of the spare rooms and she looked into Megan's crib.  
  
"Megan, you are such a beautiful little girl," Carly whispered. "You know, your mother was a very beautiful woman. She loved you very much and she wanted you. I'm so glad that she wanted me to be your mother. She fought for you every step of the way until she couldn't fight anymore. One day, you'll appreciate that story. One day, you'll have children of your own and she'll be watching over you." Carly felt arms around her waist and she stood. She turned in Sonny's arms and smiled at him. He had put on a robe too and it was obvious that he wanted her to come back to bed.  
  
"The baby's fine?"  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied. "Why'd you get up?"  
  
"I wanted to come check on my girls," he replied. Carly smiled. She leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
"I can't believe you want to have another baby so soon."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"I want another baby, Sonny, yes, but I was just surprised that you're the one wanting to do this now."  
  
"Like I told you before, I don't want to waist another minute."  
  
"We won't," Carly whispered. She kissed him again.  
  
"Come back to bed."  
  
"In a minute," Carly replied. "You go on." Sonny nodded and left the room. Carly looked back at Megan. "Sweetheart, I hope you find happiness like I have. I don't want you to ever hurt. I hope you find the right man one day and that you take care of each other. But for now . . . you'll be my little girl." Carly leaned down to kiss the newborn before turning to return to Sonny's arms. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
It had been a few weeks since Faith's disappearance, and Jason was still in jail. People were still out looking for Faith, but there had been no luck. Things had been pretty calm around town. It was Kristina's second birthday, and the children were all in the kitchen having cake. Sonny was holding Megan in one arm and videotaping using the other.  
  
Carly was upstairs in the bedroom. She was pacing the bedroom nervously. She looked in the mirror and she smoothed back her hair. She untucked her shirt because she felt more comfortable that way.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bed that she shared with Sonny. So much had happened in the last few weeks. Carly and Mark's divorce had been finalized; Sonny was going to marry Carly whenever Father Coates had a chance to get out to the house. Megan was absolutely perfect. She was healthy, happy, and growing. The Corinthos family was on the road to restoration.  
  
Carly walked over to the window and looked out at the first coat of winter snow. She saw the snow man that Sonny had built with Cadence and Michael earlier that afternoon. She looked toward the woods. She wondered where Faith was right now. She knew Faith wasn't dead. She couldn't admit to herself that Faith was dead. She had to hold out hope for Jason's sake. Justus had not been able to get a judge to release Jason from jail. He hadn't gotten to move from his cell except for when Ric grilled him on Faith's location.  
  
The laughter of the children echoed up the stairs and Carly closed her eyes. She remembered holding Megan on the night Brenda gave birth to her. Megan was the only one of her children that she had been able to hold at birth. So many circumstances had prevented her from getting to bond with her biological children at birth. Carly found herself wiping a tear from her eye. She wanted one more chance to get it right.  
  
A knock came to the door and Carly turned to see Sonny standing in the doorway with a video camera. He was still holding little Megan while Michael, Cadence, Morgan, Stone, and Kristina stood in front of their father.  
  
"Can we come in, mommy?" Kristina asked. Carly wiped the tears out of her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied with a nod. "Come in guys."  
  
"Why are you crying, mommy?" Michael asked.  
  
"I was just thinking . . . that's all."  
  
"Kids, why don't you give mom and dad a minute?" Sonny asked. Michael and Cadence nodded and led Morgan, Stone, and Kristina out of the room. Sonny went to turn off the camera, but Carly stopped him.  
  
"No . . . leave it on."  
  
"Honey? What's the matter?" Sonny asked. No sooner did he ask that question than a ding came from the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be back," Carly whispered. She walked into the bathroom and Sonny walked over and gently put Megan down in a bassinet. A minute later, Carly walked out of the bathroom with something in her hand.  
  
"Carly?" He saw a fresh coat of tears in Carly's eyes. He saw a smile tugging at her lips. He watched Carly look down in her hands and then look back up, closing her eyes. "Baby? You're scaring me. What's going on?"  
  
"Sonny . . . I'm pregnant," she choked out with a smile on her face. Sonny's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the camera. Carly chuckled a little and Sonny stood there with the wildest expression of shock on his face.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Sonny asked. Carly shook her head.  
  
"No! Look at the test!" Carly exclaimed. Sonny did as Carly told him to do and he saw that it was positive.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Yeah," Carly replied. "This will be one to show the grandkids one day." Sonny chuckled. He turned the camera off and he put it down. He walked over to Carly, took her in his arms, and kissing her lovingly. Carly wrapped her arms around Sonny and he got down on his knees. He put his head on Carly's belly and closed his eyes. Carly began to sob. She was so happy to be able to give Sonny another child. She was quite worried because of the circumstances of Morgan's birth. She was thankful that being pregnant and giving birth was still an option.  
  
"This is so amazing," Sonny whispered. Carly ran her fingers through Sonny's hair.  
  
"Let's not tell the kids yet," Carly replied. Sonny stood. Carly looked down into her hands and fidgeted with her fingers.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't want to get my hopes up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sonny, I'm just scared, that's all. I mean, I haven't had the best luck with pregnancies. I had Michael early. I lost our first baby together. I nearly got myself and Morgan killed while I was pregnant."  
  
"That wasn't your fault," Sonny reminded her. "Alcazar and Ric are the ones to blame."  
  
"Sonny, let's not talk about it, okay?"  
  
"Carly . . ."  
  
"Sonny, I don't want to get the kids' hopes up."  
  
"Don't you want this baby?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" Carly exclaimed in a whisper. "I just don't want something to go wrong and we'd have to explain to all of the kids why we told them they're getting a new baby and then the baby never comes. Remember trying to explain to Michael that he wasn't getting a baby brother after we lost our first son? Remember? Michael didn't understand so he was confused. I don't want to go through that again. It's too hard." Sonny took Carly's hands in his and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"This baby's going to be fine. Do you know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are an amazing woman. You are a fighter and you'd fight tooth and nail for your children. That's exactly how this baby's going to be." Carly smiled and Sonny hugged her again. "But I understand your concerns. We won't tell the kids just yet."   
  
"Thank you," Carly whispered. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, baby," he replied, caressing her hair. "I love you too."  
  
**  
  
Faith had been moved from the dark, empty room, to a well furnished apartment that locked from the outside. The apartment wasn't in New York, she was sure. She wasn't sure if it was even in the country. There was no phone and no windows. She had no way of escaping. She had a closet full of clothes, and she wore the baggy ones to conceal her pregnancy from Leon Alcazar.  
  
She knew that he wanted her for more reasons that to just be Lars' mother. Lars still came to see Faith, but she won't speak. She decided that he wouldn't believe her anyway, so she let him think whatever he wanted to. Leon once told her that he was going to make her his wife one day. Faith told him that he was crazy and that she'd never marry him. He told her she would if she had nothing else to live for. She would marry him if her family was in danger. Faith had said nothing to him then. The only time she spoke was when she talked to her unborn twins. She was quite certain there were no wires or cameras in the apartment. If there were, she knew that Leon would know about the pregnancy.  
  
Leon came by once a week to stock her fridge and cabinets with groceries. Faith didn't understand why he had to keep her. She just wanted to go home. She would beg and plead with him but he would turn his back and leave.  
  
Faith had been having bouts of morning sickness all day. She was very pale and she was expecting Leon to come through the door at any minute. She figured that being her luck, he'd come through the door while she was throwing up. She started to think about Jason. He was the first thing on her mind in the morning and the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep. Well, that was when she did sleep. She knew she needed to see a doctor, and her worry over her unborn twins kept her awake all night.  
  
Faith heard scuffling outside of the door. Leon came in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Is it morning? I've lost track of the days and nights."  
  
"If you would just agree to be my wife . . ."  
  
"I'm already married, asshole!" Faith replied angrily.  
  
"I let you off of the chain."  
  
"Oh, thanks so much, master," Faith said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"Then let me go!"  
  
"I'll make you love me."  
  
"I don't want to love you! Leon, just let me out of here. I want to go. Please just let me go home."  
  
"You'll change your mind."  
  
"God . . ." Faith said. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"God's not going to help you," Leon replied. He left the apartment after pushing a button on a remote that controlled the door's locks, and Faith angrily collapsed on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to get us out of here," she whispered. "Even if I have to kill him. I'll get us out of here." 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Faith's pregnancy could only be concealed for so long. Before too long, Leon knew that Faith was pregnant, and he had already been making plans for her to give birth. It was April and Faith was nine months pregnant with her twins. She had had no medical care and she wasn't even sure what month it was. She had been held in the apartment for the last six months and she knew that Jason probably thought she was dead. She knew that Leon's plans had changed for her. He now wanted to keep her children. He told her that he wanted a second chance. Lars had basically disowned his father. Leon had told him about a month ago about his mother being dead. Lars told Leon that he was dead to him, and he hopped on a plane back to Sweden. Now all Leon wanted was a second chance at fatherhood.  
  
Faith couldn't sleep at all because she was so uncomfortable. Her heart was heavy with the guilt she felt for not trying harder to escape. She wondered if Jason had moved on. She wondered if he was okay and if he was out of jail. She didn't want him to suffer, but she knew that he was a good man with a good heart. She knew he was mourning her.   
  
She knew that Leon would be visiting her soon, but she couldn't let herself get scared. Every time he came, he did things to her that she tried to block out. He had his way with her whenever he pleased. He was definitely the worst Alcazar of them all. She had learned to go numb from the torture he inflicted on her. She couldn't fight him. She was nine months pregnant and couldn't get around easily. In the beginning, she could fight him pretty well. But in the beginning, he didn't rape her. He didn't start raping her until about three months ago. Now she wasn't able to fight him off. He had become too strong.  
  
Faith sat on the couch of the apartment she had grown to hate. She hated everything. She hated the walls without windows. She hated the damned door that wouldn't open for her. She hated watching Leon walk through once or twice a week to abuse her and tell her how he couldn't wait for the children to be born so he could be rid of her. She had even lowered herself to trying to make him think she loved him just so that she could stay with her children. She knew it was only a matter of time before the twins came and he took them away from her.  
  
She wanted out. She wanted to escape and she didn't know how. She knew that if she tried to burn her way out, she'd die and so would the babies. She couldn't do that. She had tried escaping when Leon came over, but she had never succeeded.  
  
She heard the sound of Leon's footsteps and she knew that she had to get out. She ran to the kitchen and she grabbed a dull butter knife. She knew that it was her only way out. She walked over to the wall and waited for Leon to come through the door. She heard him fidgeting with the remote to the door. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. She listened to her own heartbeat, readying herself to murder the man that had taken her away from Jason.  
  
The heavy steel door began to slide open, and Leon started to step through. Before he got in, Faith gripped the dull knife tightly and plunged it into his chest. Leon screamed and fell back. Faith ran out of the apartment and she pulled the knife out of his chest. She didn't know what to do. She had to run. She didn't know where she was. She watched as Leon lay lifeless on the floor. She checked his pulse. He was dead and she was glad.  
  
She immediately ran to the stairs. She hurried down and down and down until she couldn't find anymore stairs. She ran out into a brightly lit hotel lobby. She realized right away that she was in the United States. She didn't know where, but she knew she was in the country.  
  
"Ma'am?" came a voice from behind. Faith looked to see a tall, well-muscled man walking toward her. He started to run for her and she knew he was one of Leon's men. She ran as fast as she could being heavily pregnant with twins. She wasn't quite sure how far along she was, but she figured she was damned near close to giving birth. She ran out into the streets and ran into an alley behind the building. She hid behind a dumpster as Leon's man ran past it. She ran in the opposite way and her feet pounded the ground so hard that her feet were throbbing. She immediately hailed a taxi. She got in, strapped herself inside, and looked up at the sky. It was evening and the sun was setting. Or was it rising? She couldn't be sure because she hadn't seen the light of day in six months.  
  
"Where to, miss?"  
  
"Where are we?" Faith asked. The driver looked at her with confusion.   
  
"Los Angeles, miss," he replied.  
  
"Take me to . . . to the nearest hospital," she said, feeling pain in her lower back. The man nodded and drove off for the hospital. "Do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"Um . . . yeah," the man replied.   
  
"Can I borrow it? I . . . I don't . . . I don't have any money." The woman looked distraught, but he felt sorry for her. He handed her his cell phone and she immediately dialed the penthouse. Nobody answered, so she dialed Carly's house. After two rings, eight-year-old Michael picked up.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Is your mommy or daddy there?"  
  
"My daddy's here," he replied.   
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Please just put your mother on the phone." Faith heard a shuffling sound and then she heard Carly's wonderful voice.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Carly! It's Faith!" Faith exclaimed.   
  
"Oh my God," Carly whispered.   
  
"Carly! Please . . . are you there?"  
  
"I'm here," Carly replied. "Oh my God. Is it really you?"  
  
"It's me," Faith sobbed. "You've got to tell Jason I'm alright."  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?!"  
  
"I was kidnapped . . . I can't give you all the details. I'm in Los Angeles . . . and I'm going to the . . ." She paused for a moment. "What hospital?"  
  
"St. Mary's," he replied.  
  
"I'm going to St. Mary's Hospital in Los Angeles." Faith hung up and she gave the man his cell phone back. She prayed that Jason would be with her by the morning.  
  
**  
  
Carly's hand was still on the receiver of the phone. She was staring with shock when Sonny came up behind her.  
  
"Hey honey," he said, putting his hand on the small of her back. Carly turned around, the bulge in her front nearly hitting Sonny. Sonny stepped back a little and put his hands on his wife's belly. "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Faith," she said quietly.  
  
"What?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I swear to God, that was Faith," Carly said with wide eyes. "She said she was going to St. Mary's Hospital in Los Angeles. I think we need to go. Sonny . . ."  
  
"Look, I don't want you traveling in your sixth month," Sonny replied. "I'll go."  
  
"We have to tell Jason," Carly said softly. Sonny shook his head.  
  
"No. I don't want him getting his hopes up. He's been sitting in a jail cell for six months. I don't want any false hope."  
  
"God, I can't believe this," Carly said, running her hand over her belly.   
  
"I'll go. You think Bobbie can stay here for a couple of days while I'm gone?"  
  
"I'll be alright with the kids. Michael and Cadence will help me out."  
  
"Alright," Sonny replied. He pulled Carly into a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Carly replied. Sonny kissed her forehead and headed upstairs to pack. Carly walked into the den and she sat down on the couch and put her hands on her belly. Six months ago, she had found out she was pregnant. She had had a very easy pregnancy so far and she was looking forward to getting it over with so the Corinthos family could continue to grow. She and Sonny had been married at the end of November and now it was April. The fourth time seemed to be the charm. Sonny wasn't bringing his business home at all. He was still a stay-at-home dad and he was keeping his "other business" away from home as well.  
  
Sonny and Carly wanted to wait until the birth to find out what they were having, but they did know that they were having identical twins. Cadence and Michael had had their birthdays. They were eight now. Bianca had been over a couple of weeks ago to celebrate Miranda's first birthday. Things were changing and everything seemed to be going wonderfully. Carly had almost given up hope of ever seeing Faith again. But Faith was back and it was time for her to come home. Carly wondered if Faith was alright, but she was more concerned about what had happened to her.  
  
"Mama," Morgan said as he toddled into the den.  
  
"Hey Little Mo," she whispered. Morgan got up on the couch and leaned his head on Carly's belly.  
  
"Hi baby," he whispered. Carly grinned as her son listened for the babies.  
  
"Sweetie, I love you," Carly whispered.  
  
"I wuv you, mama," Morgan replied. Sonny came back downstairs with Megan in his arms.  
  
"Somebody wanted to see her mama," Sonny said. He put six-month-old Megan down on the couch. Megan looked just like her daddy. She had a natural light tan and she had dark brown hair. She was so beautiful and it was obvious that she was a Corinthos.  
  
"Hi Meggy," Carly said with a grin.  
  
"I'm heading out," Sonny said, kissing Carly gently. "You're going to be okay?"  
  
"We'll be fine. Don't worry," Carly replied.  
  
"Don't talk to Jason till we know for sure . . ."  
  
"I won't," Carly replied. He kissed Carly again and he left. Michael and Cadence came into the room with Kristina and Stone following behind.  
  
"There you are!" Cadence said.  
  
"We were playing Hide-and-Seek and Morgan was supposed to find us," Michael said, rolling his eyes. "Where'd daddy go?"  
  
"Daddy went out of town for a day or so," Carly replied. "Don't worry. He'll be home soon."  
  
"Alright," Cadence replied. "Come on, Michael. I don't think Morgan wants to play." The kids left the room and Carly looked at Morgan.  
  
"You don't want to play?"  
  
"I wanna play wif you," Morgan replied with a giggle. Carly grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you wanna play with mommy. What do you want to play?" Morgan shrugged and Carly held Megan in her arms and Morgan leaned against her belly. "You know, Morgan, very soon, we're going to have two new babies in the family."  
  
"Yeah," Morgan said. Carly looked at Megan.   
  
"How do you feel about that, Meggy?" Carly asked. Megan grunted and giggled a little. Carly laughed and kissed her baby girl. "I love you all so much. Mommy loves all her babies." She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking about the new lives inside of her, and hoping that Faith was okay and that she was going to be able to be with her children too.  
  
**  
  
Hours later, Faith laid in her hospital bed with her newborn children in her arms. She was so exhausted. After all of the darkness that had been brought into her life, she finally had some light. Her newborn son and daughter were in her arms and they were both healthy and perfect. Jason Morgan Jr. came into the world weighing 6 lbs. 4 oz. Emily Morgan was born weighing 6 lbs. 2 oz. Both children were at healthy weights and they were absolutely perfect.  
  
Faith couldn't take her eyes off of her children. She only wished that she would get to see Jason soon. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again. She was sad that he had missed the birth, but she was so excited that she had escaped. She had killed Leon Alcazar, and she would admit it in court, but she knew that she would get off because it was in self defense.  
  
It wasn't even an hour after Jason Jr. and Emily were born that a detective came into Faith's room.  
  
"Mrs. Morgan, I presume?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Faith said.   
  
"A Leon Alcazar was found dead today."  
  
"Yes," Faith replied with a nod.  
  
"Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"Yes. I . . ." she began, tears in her eyes. "I killed him. He kept me in that place for six months. I had to escape. It was the only way," Faith said with a sob. "He raped me and he . . . he said he was going to take away my kids."  
  
"I promise that won't happen."  
  
"Of course not. He's dead. I'm . . ."  
  
"I'm not going to arrest you. This man has been on the wanted list for years. I wanted to ask you if you need anything."  
  
"How about the last six months of my life back? How about my integrity? I just want my husband."  
  
"We'll release your husband from jail and fly you home to meet him."  
  
"Thank God," Faith whispered. "I can't wait to see him again. When can I see him?"  
  
"I'll have my men call the Port Charles Police Department."  
  
"Thank you so much," Faith sobbed. The detective left and Faith looked at her kids. "We're going home. We're going to go see daddy."  
  
**  
  
Jason sat in his jail cell like he did every day and night. He hadn't shaved in a week and his hair was about down to his shoulders. He was so angry with himself and with a lot of things. He just wanted Faith back. He wanted his wife and his children. What if he never saw them again?  
  
It wasn't even three minutes later that Justus Ward and Ric Lansing came back. Ric unlocked the jail cell.  
  
"Come on, Jason," Justus said.  
  
"Another interrogation?" Jason asked bitterly? "It's been six fucking months. I don't have anything else to say."  
  
"Jason . . ." Justus started.  
  
"Just don't waste your time, Lansing."  
  
"Jason . . . they found Faith." 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
"Where is she?" Jason asked, balling his fists against his legs.   
  
"She's in Los Angeles," Justus replied.   
  
"I'm going to get her," Jason replied.  
  
"No," Ric replied. "You're not leaving until she's brought back here and we know for sure it's her."  
  
"Like Hell I'm staying here!" Jason replied.  
  
"We can let you go home and wait for your wife, or we can keep you in that cell." Jason looked at Justus and shook his head.  
  
"She better be okay, Justus. She and my children had better damned well be okay." One of the guards lead Jason out to sign release papers. Justus crossed his arms and looked at Ric.  
  
"Looks like you aren't going to get to convict him after all," Justus said with a smirk.  
  
"He's going to slip one day," Ric replied. "When he does, I'll be waiting with the electric chair." Ric walked off and Justus walked out to help Jason with the release papers."  
  
**  
  
Later on, Faith was lying in her hospital bed. The twins had been taken back to the nursery, and she was left all alone to think. She had decided not to tell Jason about what Leon Alcazar had done to her. She knew that he was dead and that it didn't matter anymore. She didn't want to trouble Jason with the awful news that Leon had raped her several times.  
  
The memories were too painful, but she didn't wait Jason to have to feel that pain. She sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked in a hand mirror in her drawer and saw the dark circles under her eyes. She looked horrible and it made her want to cry. She heard a knock on the door and she looked over to see Sonny standing there with shock in his eyes.  
  
"Sonny!" Faith exclaimed. She began to tremble and tears sprung from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my God," Sonny whispered. "It's really you?"  
  
"It's me," Faith cried. "Where's Jason?"  
  
"He's . . . he's still in Port Charles."  
  
"I need to see him, Sonny," Faith cried. "I need to go home."  
  
"I know," Sonny whispered. "Are you okay?" He sat down next to her bed.  
  
"I'm okay," she replied quietly.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Alcazar had me in some apartment for six months," she replied, wiping the tears away.  
  
"Lorenzo? But he's in jail . . ."  
  
"No . . . not Lorenzo. They had a third brother. His name was Leon. I killed him."  
  
"God," Sonny whispered. "I'm going to call Jason and fill him in."  
  
"Okay," Faith whispered. "But after you tell him that, let me talk to him."  
  
"I will." Sonny left the room to call Jason and Faith slowly climbed out of her bed. She put on a robe and walked down the hall to see Emily and Jason Jr. in the nursery. Their beds were right up front.  
  
"We're going home," Faith whispered. "We're going to be with daddy. Everything's gonna be okay. My little angels . . . you're going to be so happy." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Sonny. He had the phone in his hands and Faith felt her heart skip a beat. She took the phone into her hands and she trembled as she spoke. "Hello?"  
  
"Faith," Jason said softly. Faith burst into tears.  
  
"It's me," she sobbed. She heard a sob escape Jason's throat.  
  
"Thank God you're okay. I never gave up on you, baby."  
  
"I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong," Jason whispered. He wanted to ask her about the babies, but he wasn't sure if he should. He didn't know if she had lost them while she was kidnapped. He knew they'd talk about it when she was home. "I love you so much, baby."  
  
"I love you," Faith whispered. "I want to come home."  
  
"Sonny's bringing you home tonight. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. I hope you haven't forgotten what I look like."  
  
"I could never forget what you look like. That spiky hair . . ."  
  
"My hair's long now," he admitted. "I've been sitting in jail for six months."  
  
"Oh God," Faith cried.  
  
"It's alright, honey. We'll be together again very soon." The connection broke and Faith handed the phone back to Sonny. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you have room for two car seats on the plane?" she asked. She pointed to Emily and Jason."  
  
"These are yours . . ." he replied.  
  
"Yeah," Faith answered. "Jason Jr. and Emily."  
  
"Congratulations," Sonny replied. Faith smiled a little.   
  
"Thank you for coming here," she said gently. "Oh my God . . . you're walking? I just realized . . ."  
  
"A lot has changed."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Carly's pregnant . . . with twins."  
  
"Oh my God," Faith said softly. "That's amazing. You're married to her again?"  
  
"Yeah," Sonny replied. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"It's about time," Faith replied, sniffling.   
  
"Hey, what do you say we get you home?"  
  
"I'd like that," Faith replied, going back to her room to prepare for the trip home.  
  
**  
  
The children were all upstairs in bed and Carly was sitting on the couch reading a pregnancy magazine. The house was quiet except for Max's constant pacing on the front porch. The twins were really kicking around inside of Carly's tummy. Carly closed her eyes as a headache came along. She put her magazine down and leaned back against a pillow. She was extremely uncomfortable and she knew that it was going to continue for the next three months.  
  
Thunder roared outside and it shook the house. Lightening followed and Carly jumped. She stood up and went upstairs to check on the children. She went into the boys' room to check on them and saw that they were all sleeping peacefully. She went to the girls' room and they were all nestled safely in their beds. Carly sighed and she heard a noise coming from the attic as the power went off. A tremble of fear made Carly's whole body quiver. She reached into the hall closet and found a flashlight. She walked to the door that led up to the attic. She bit her lip and chewed on it nervously as she ascended the stairs.  
  
When she reached the attic, she turned in every direction, flashing her flash light into the dark corners. The only things up there were boxes of old things and some old boxes that had been up there since before Carly moved in there. Carly realized that she'd never gone through them before. She heard the noise again and looked over to see that the storm had blown open the window and it was banging against the window sill. Carly hurried over to shut it, and she leaned against the wall for a moment.  
  
Carly walked over to the boxes and she sat down on the floor. She opened up one of them and found a bunch of old journals. She smiled a little and began to read through them. One of them read:  
  
December 3, 1939  
  
My dearest Samuel was born this evening. He weighed a healthy eight pounds. He has his father's eyes and my smile. I wish Anthony were here to see his son. He's away on business again and I have no way of contacting him. I just pray that my Anthony comes home safe to me. Samuel's brothers and sisters love him very much already, but I'm worried because there are some dangerous people after my husband. We've gone into hiding several times and I fear that I'm too weak to go on again after giving birth. I pray that things will be fine until my Anthony comes back.  
  
Laura S. Thomas  
  
Carly was fascinated by the journals and she spent the better part of the night up there. She didn't even realize how long she had been up there until the sun began to rise. She realized that the power had long since come back on, but she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from the fascinating life stories of Laura Thomas.  
  
Carly put the old books back in the box and she headed downstairs, stretching her muscles and feeling her babies wake in her belly and start to kick again. Carly walked into the kitchen and she decided to fix breakfast, or at least try to, for the children.   
  
As she was mixing the eggs for scrambled eggs, she realized that she wanted to write a book about her life. She wanted to include every detail she could remember. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice from behind startled her.  
  
"Baby, why are you cooking?" he asked. Carly grinned and turned around to see Sonny. He was standing by the counter with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Oh my God! You're home!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck and kissed his face over and over again. Sonny laughed and held Carly close.  
  
"You and the kids are okay?"  
  
"We're all fine," Carly replied.  
  
"Okay, then let me finish breakfast before you burn the house down."  
  
"Very funny," Carly replied, rolling her eyes. "How's Faith?"  
  
"Faith's good. She's going to see Jason at the penthouse . . . she's nervous."  
  
"The babies?"  
  
"She had the babies. Jason Jr. and Emily are just fine."  
  
"Thank God," Carly whispered. "Hopefully things can go back to normal now."  
  
"You go lay down on the couch and I'll finish breakfast."  
  
"Okay," Carly replied. "But when breakfast is over . . . I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Alright," Sonny replied. "I love you."  
  
"I love you," Carly replied. She kissed him and walked into the living room to rest.  
  
**  
  
Jason stepped out of his bathroom. He had cut his hair and he had shaved. He was exactly how Faith would remember. It felt so good to be home, but he hadn't slept in his bed yet. He didn't want to sleep in it without his wife in his arms. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that she was the world to him.  
  
He walked down the stairs and he looked around. He remembered finding out that Faith was pregnant.  
  
Jason, who was seated on the couch, looked curiously at Faith as she stood there smiling at him. "Faith?"  
  
"Hmm?" she hummed softly. She walked over and sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on Jason's lap.  
  
"Something on your mind?" he asked, taking off her shoes and massaging her feet. Faith grinned.  
  
"Yeah. A little something is on my mind . . . well, a couple little somethings . . ." Jason furrowed his brows.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I'm confused." Faith grinned.  
  
"Well, you know how you told me, the night we got engaged, that you wanted a family with me?"  
  
"Yeah," Jason replied, a grin creeping up on his lips.  
  
"Well, in six months, you and I are going to have two babies! Twins!" Faith exclaimed happily. Jason's eyes went wide.  
  
"Twins?!" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! Are you not happy?" Faith asked.  
  
"No! No! I'm really happy," he replied with a smile, "because you're the mother of my children." Faith grinned happily as Jason pulled her over to him. "Baby, you have made me happier than I think I can ever be. I can't believe we're going to have twins!"  
  
Jason smiled as he thought of that day. He really wanted a family with Faith and he wasn't even sure if he still had one. He heard scuffling outside of his door and he froze. His heart stopped in his chest for a moment and he swallowed hard. He walked over to the door and turned the doorknob.  
  
The door opened slowly and he caught a glimpse of Faith's long, beautiful blonde hair. He opened the door all the way and saw her standing there with two baby carriers, one in each hand.  
  
"Oh my God," he whispered. Tears were already in Faith's eyes. She sat the carriers down and ran into Jason's arm. She clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  
  
"It's really you," she sobbed into his shoulder. Jason held her tight and she closed his eyes.  
  
"You're home," he whispered. "Thank God." Tears came to his eyes and he sighed heavily. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Faith shook her head and pulled away.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just fine . . ." A cry came from one of the carriers and Faith and Jason looked over.  
  
"You've got to meet our children," Faith whispered. "They were born yesterday." She walked over and picked up both carriers. Jason took one from her and they walked over to the couch, putting the carriers on the coffee table. Faith pointed to one of them.  
  
"That's our daughter Emily. This is Jason Jr." She pointed to little Jason. Jason's heart filled with immense joy and he looked at his wife and his children. Faith took little Jason out of his carrier and placed him in his father's arms. She then put Emily in Jason's arms and smiled.  
  
"Say hello to daddy," she whispered. "My little ones . . ." Tears fell from Jason's eyes as he held his children for the first time; children he never thought he'd actually get to hold. They were real. They were beautiful and alive. They were perfect.  
  
"I can't believe it," Jason said, shaking his head.  
  
"We held on for you," Faith sobbed. "We had to see you again."  
  
"Thank God. Thank God," Jason said quietly. "Faith, I'm sorry this happened to you. It's my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault," Faith replied. "Baby, this . . . this was the fault of a sick man who had twisted ideas . . ."  
  
"Faith? Did he hurt you?" Jason asked. Faith looked away.  
  
"No. He . . . he didn't," she replied. She felt horrible lying to him, but she didn't want him to hurt for her.  
  
"Faith . . ."  
  
"He didn't hurt me, Jason. I'm fine. The babies are fine. That's all that matters. I just want to forget everything that happened. I want to focus on our future with our children." Jason decided to let the issue go for now.  
  
"Alright. I think I can deal with that," Jason replied. He kissed the children in his arms and he leaned over to kiss Faith. Things were finally going the way they were supposed to be going, but why did he have the feeling that things weren't going to be so wonderful for long? 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Sonny was just finishing up the breakfast dishes. Michael, Cadence, Morgan, Stone, and Kristina were now playing in back yard that had recently been fenced in. Baby Megan was sleeping in her play pen. Carly was relaxing on the couch and she was waiting to tell Sonny that she wanted to write a book.  
  
Sonny walked into the living room a few minutes later to find Carly seated at the computer.  
  
"Hey honey," he whispered. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to write a book."  
  
"Oh?" Sonny asked curiously. He sat down across from the desk.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to write a book about my life."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Because it's going to have . . . a lot of personal stuff in it. I'm not leaving anything out."  
  
"You can't talk about the business, Carly. That's . . ."  
  
"I know. That is one thing I'm not even going to touch. You're a coffee importer and exporter who had just had a few run-ins with the law."  
  
"Well, baby, do what you want to do. I'll support you."  
  
"Thank you, Sonny. I'm so glad you feel that way."  
  
"What inspired you to write a book?"  
  
"I found a bunch of old journals in the attic last night and I read one of them. There's still so much more in those books that I want to read. The life of this woman sounded like a fascinating one."  
  
"Well, at least it'll keep you occupied for the next three months. It'll be a good way for you to stay off of your feet."  
  
"There are also other ways to keep me off of my feet," Carly said with a suggestive wink. Sonny leaned across the desk to kiss his wife.  
  
"I'll let you get started, and I'll go check on the kids." Sonny went outside and Carly settled in to start her book.  
  
She was interrupted by a sharp pain running through her body. She groaned loudly and gripped her stomach with both hands.  
  
"Sonny!" she called.  
  
Sonny ran back into the house when he heard his wife's desperate cries.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her quickly.  
  
"Something's wrong," she cried. "I have to . . . I have to go to the hospital!"  
  
"Tony! Get in here!"  
  
Tony ran into the house from his place on the porch.  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
"I need you to get the car pulled out front. Tell Max and Adam to stay here with the kids. I have to get Carly to the hospital."  
  
"Yes boss," Tony replied. Sonny helped Carly stand up. It was too soon. Carly was only six-months pregnant.   
  
Michael and Cadence ran inside.  
  
"What's going on?" Cadence asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine, guys. Really," Carly said breathlessly.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you're hurting," Michael pointed out.  
  
"She's okay. We just have to . . ."  
  
"Can we go?"  
  
"No, you have to stay here with your brothers and sisters."  
  
"But . . ." Cadence started.  
  
"No buts! Don't argue with me," Sonny replied. Cadence and Michael nodded and went back outside. Sonny helped Carly outside and into the car. Tony stepped on the gas as went inside to get Megan and Max went into the back yard to watch the other kids.  
  
**  
  
Faith had been in the shower for fifteen minutes. Jason was watching the children downstairs. They were still in their car seats because he hadn't had time to go buy them anything at the store yet.  
  
Emily was sleeping but Jason Jr. was awake. Jason picked him up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Look out there, buddy," Jason whispered. "That's Port Charles. You'll get to know it a lot better one day. But for now, you'll know it from what you see out of this window."  
  
Jason heard the water turn off upstairs. He walked his son back over to the couch. He sat down and stared at the boy in his arms. He couldn't believe how much he had missed. He hated what had happened to Faith. He had to know what happened while she was away. He didn't know if it was too soon to ask, but he needed to know. He had asked her earlier if Leon had hurt her, but she had said no. He wasn't sure if she was being honest with him. He had to be sure.  
  
Faith walked down the stairs wearing one of Jason's shirts. He saw her put a smile on her face but he knew she had been frowning before. He saw a few bruises on her thigh and she quickly pulled the shirt down to cover them.  
  
"Faith?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, sitting down on the couch beside him.  
  
"I need to know something . . ."  
  
"Alright," she replied slowly.  
  
"Did that bastard touch you?" Jason asked. Faith closed her eyes. She felt horrible, but she didn't want him to know what Leon had done to her.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Faith, don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying to you," Faith replied. Jason put Junior down in his car seat and he took Faith's hands in his.  
  
"You can trust me. I'm your husband."  
  
"I can't . . . I can't tell you what happened because nothing happened."  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me that," Jason replied. Faith looked up. Tears were in her eyes. She shook her head and stood up. She hurried up the stairs as fast as she could, considering the fact that she had just given birth a day before.  
  
Jason got up to follow her, but she he heard the door to the guest room shut and lock before he got to the first step of the stairs. He went over and picked up the car seats. He carried the twins upstairs and went to his bedroom. He put the twins down on his bed and he walked down the hall. He tapped lightly on the guest room door.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Go away," she cried.  
  
"Faith, I want to help you."  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"You're not fine! There's something wrong . . ."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Just go away."  
  
"I don't want to leave you alone," Jason replied. Faith didn't answer him. He shook his head and he leaned against the door. "I love you so much. I want you to tell me what happened when you feel like it. I . . . I won't pressure you anymore."  
  
Jason walked down the hall and secluded himself in his room with the twins who were both sleeping now. He laid down on the bed and took them out of their car seats. He let them lay on the bed, cuddled closely together.   
  
"Your mother is going to be okay, guys. She just needs time."  
  
In the guest bedroom, Faith was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. She could almost feel Leon raping her. He could feel him grabbing her thighs so tight that they bled. She could feel him pinning her down and groping her breasts so hard that they ached for days. The bruises had been there for months, because when they started to heal, he would come over again and put new bruises over the old ones.  
  
Faith closed her eyes when she remembered the first time he hurt her. She was in her sixth month and already very large in the belly. She couldn't fight him because he was too strong. She remembered him pushing her down on the bed and ripping off her pants. She remembered how cold his hands had been and how black his eyes were. She remembered closing her eyes and him beating her across the face, demanding that she watch him "make love" to her. It had never been consensual. He had raped and beaten her over and over again until she had been too weak to stand on some days.  
  
Fresh tears stung invisible scars on Faith's cheek. She sobbed into her hands. How was she supposed to tell Jason about this and expect him to look at her the same? She felt dirty and worthless. She didn't feel like she was a strong enough person to be a wife and a mother.   
  
"I can't do this," she whispered, visions of Leon's black eyes branded in her memory. She stood shakily and walked over to the night stand. She looked through it, looking for anything that she could use to end her life. That was when she found what she was looking for. She pulled a pair of shiny silver scissors from the drawer and opened the blades. She watched the light bounce off of it and she slowly brought it to her wrist.  
  
**  
  
Jason's cell phone rang and he answered it.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Jason, it's Sonny. Carly is having some labor pains. We're at the hospital and the doctors are trying to get the labor stopped.  
  
"Faith's upset, Sonny. I don't think I can make it right now. Give Carly my love."  
  
"I will," Sonny replied. Sonny hung up and Jason went down the hall. He knocked on the door to the guest room again.  
  
"Faith?" There was no answer. "Faith, Carly's been in taken to the hospital." There was still no answer. "Do you want to go see her?"  
  
"You go on," came Faith's voice after a few minutes.  
  
"I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Go on. You and the kids should get out of the house for awhile. You need to spend some time with them. Tell . . . tell Carly that I love her, okay?"  
  
"You sure?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just need to be alone," she answered.  
  
"I love you," Jason whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Faith replied, choking back a sob. Jason went down the hall and loaded up the twins. When they were ready, Jason said goodbye to Faith again, but she didn't answer. He knew she needed some time to herself. He figured that with a little alone time, she might be ready to talk a little when he got home. So, he left with the twins to go meet Sonny and Carly at the hospital.  
  
**  
  
Bianca and Natalie walked into the emergency room with year-old Miranda. They had just gotten the call from Sonny about Carly. Bianca saw Sonny standing outside of a room and she hurried over to him.  
  
"Sonny? How is she?"  
  
"They're trying to stop the labor. She's three months early . . ."  
  
"They haven't stopped it yet?" Natalie asked. Sonny shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.  
  
"It's touch and go at the moment," he replied. "The doctor's afraid that her water will break."  
  
"At least it hasn't yet," Natalie replied. "God, I hope she's okay."  
  
"She'll be alright," Bianca replied. Miranda started to get fussy.  
  
"Here, I'll take Mimo down to the cafeteria for some ice cream," Natalie offered.  
  
"Thanks baby," Bianca replied, giving Natalie a kiss. Natalie took Miranda and Bianca stood with Sonny, waiting for any news on Carly.  
  
**  
  
Bobbie was sitting at Carly's side. The doctor had requested that Sonny wait outside until the tests were finished.   
  
"Mama, I'm scared," Carly whispered.  
  
"I know," Bobbie soothed. "But just think, you've got two precious twins inside of you, and they need to stay in there. You just let your body take care of it."  
  
"My body has failed me more times that I can count," Carly cried.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, sweet heart." Dr. Meadows came into the room and Sonny followed behind.  
  
"What's going on, doc?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping this was just a case of Braxton Hicks contractions," the doctor started, "but I'm afraid it's more serious than that."  
  
"Can you stop it?" Carly asked.  
  
"There's no way of knowing. The medicine we're giving you through that IV should stop the labor, but if your water breaks, there's no stopping it."  
  
"Oh God," Carly cried. Sonny rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's okay, Carly. You can fight this. I believe in you," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and Bobbie left with Dr. Meadows.   
  
"I'm so scared," she sobbed.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Sonny whispered. "Everything is gonna be alright." 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
An hour had ticked by slowly. Sonny sat at Carly's bedside as contractions came every ten minutes. Her water hadn't broken, so that was a good thing, but her contractions didn't seem to be stopping.  
  
Sonny held his wife's hand as she tried to relax. She couldn't relax. She was too worried about what was going to happen if her she had the twins early.  
  
"You're doing great, sweetheart," Sonny whispered.   
  
"I don't think I can hold on much longer. I feel like I'm going to burst," she said with exasperation. "These two really want out."  
  
"I can tell already that they're going to be a handful."  
  
"Sonny, I don't want them to die."  
  
"They're not gonna die, Carly," Sonny promised.  
  
"How can you say that when you don't know? God took our first son from us. Who's to say he won't take these two?"  
  
"Baby, you can't think that way. You have to believe that these babies are going to be okay. They're strong like you are."  
  
Carly sighed.  
  
"I'm starting to think that maybe I'm not so strong."  
  
"Carly, you're the strongest person I know. We're gonna get through this, alright?" Carly nodded and tears fell down her cheeks.   
  
Dr. Meadows walked in to check Carly.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Horrible," Carly replied.  
  
"That's understandable," Dr. Meadows replied quietly. "We've been monitoring you for about an hour now. The contractions don't seem to be subsiding."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sonny asked.  
  
"It means that the medicine isn't working. We're going to give her some more of it and see what happens."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Let's just take this one step at a time," the doctor replied. "A nurse will be in shortly to administer some more medicine." The doctor left and Carly put her hand on her belly.  
  
"Listen to me," she began, "you have got to be strong for mommy and daddy. We want you to stay in there and be healthy. We have a room all decorated for you at home. It's in greens, yellows, and purples. We want to bring you both home in a few months and show it to you. You've just got to hang in there, alright?"  
  
Another contraction ripped through Carly and she cried out. She squeezed Sonny's hand with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other. Carly felt something rupture and she felt a liquid between her legs.  
  
"No!" she cried out.   
  
"What?" Sonny asked frantically, standing up.  
  
"My water just broke," she cried. Sonny ran out into the hallway and grabbed Dr. Meadows. Dr. Meadows flagged down a nurse and told her to prepare the emergency delivery room.  
  
Carly wasn't freaking out anymore. She was too shocked to react now. Dr. Meadows and another surgical obstetrician wheeled Carly down the hall. Sonny had to put on scrubs in order to be in the room. They had the Caesarian table all ready incase Carly needed it.   
  
"Baby, it's gonna be okay."  
  
"It's not right," she whispered. She closed her eyes and tears trickled down her cheeks. Dr. Meadows put Carly's legs in stirrups and she checked Carly.  
  
"I can already see the first baby's head," the doctor said. The doctor gloved up and two nurses brought readied the warmers and the incubators. "Carly? Can you give me a small push?" Carly held Sonny's hand as she pushed one of her children. The head came out easily because it was so small.   
  
"You're doing great, baby," Sonny whispered, kissing the side of Carly's head. Carly pushed again and she felt the child come out of her. She heard no cries and she watched the doctor hand a very pale, limp newborn to one of the nurses.  
  
"It's a boy," Dr. Meadows announced. Carly began to cry.  
  
"Why isn't he crying?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Carly," the doctor replied, ignoring Sonny's questions for the time being, "the other baby is right here. I need you to give me a very big push so the baby's head can come out." Carly felt so dizzy as she pushed. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The room began to spin. The last thing she heard before everything went black was the doctor saying her second son was born.  
  
**  
  
Jason had left the hospital because he felt that something was wrong. He told Bianca to call him as soon as they heard anything about Carly or the babies. He took the twins into the penthouse and sat the car seats on the coffee table. He made sure they were both sleeping before he walked upstairs to talk to Faith.  
  
"Faith, I'm home," Jason said as he knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Faith, answer me." There was still no answer. Maybe she had gone out. Then he realized that the door wouldn't be locked if she had gone out. "Faith!" He banged on the door. That was when he knew that something was wrong. He ran his shoulder into the door, trying to break it down. When that didn't work, he took all of his strength and kicked the door open. The door flew back violently.  
  
That was when he saw her. He saw Faith sitting on the floor with the sharp scissors to her wrist. She hadn't cut yet, but she looked like she was in a daze.  
  
"Faith . . ." Faith seemed to recognize that Jason was there. A tear slid down her face. "Faith, you don't want to do this."  
  
"You weren't there," she whispered. "You don't know what happened."  
  
"I would know if you'd tell me," Jason replied. "Just put the scissors down. Please. Just put them down and we'll talk."  
  
"I just want to end the hurting, Jason."  
  
"What about Emily and Jason Jr.?" Jason asked. "What about me? We all love you."  
  
"You won't look at me the same if I told you."  
  
"Of course I would. Faith, I love you! I would never turn you away." Faith began to sob. She dropped the scissors and Jason ran over to kneel down beside her. He put his arms around Faith and she clung to him. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Faith, killing yourself isn't the way to escape. If you ever want to escape, just tell me and I'll take you wherever you want to go." Faith closed her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it now," Jason whispered. "Just rest and know that our children and I love you very much." He kissed her forehead and picked the scissors up off of the floor. He left the room and went about the penthouse to find anything that Faith might use to hurt herself. He emptied the medicine cabinets of anything harmful, and he took out all of the poisonous cleaning materials and all of the knives. He didn't want her to try anything else. He wanted to get through to her and make her realize that he would never stop caring about her. He just didn't know what he was going to do to show her that.  
  
**  
  
Carly's eyes fluttered open and she squinted into the light as it flooded into her room. Her hand absent-mindedly traveled down to her belly where she found it much flatter. Carly sat up quickly and winced in pain. She saw Sonny sitting at her bedside with his head in his hands. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Carly asked weakly. Sonny looked up at his wife.  
  
"Just a few hours," Sonny replied hoarsely. Carly reached out to touch Sonny's cheek.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You passed out in the delivery room," Sonny whispered.  
  
"Where are the boys?" Carly asked slowly.  
  
"They were really little," Sonny began.  
  
"Are they in the NICU?" she asked.  
  
"No . . . Carly," Sonny began.  
  
"Where are my sons?" Carly demanded. Sonny took a deep breath.  
  
"God, I don't know how to tell you this, Carly," he began.  
  
"Just tell me! Where are they?" Carly asked.  
  
"Carly, our boys didn't make it," Sonny whispered. Carly's eyes filled with tears. Sonny's words affected her like a slap in the face. She shook her head.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"There were complications. The boys . . . they didn't make it," he replied. Carly studied Sonny's face. His eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
  
"No," she said. "They can't be dead. They're not!"  
  
"Carly, they're gone," he replied.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" she screamed!  
  
"I'm not lying, Carly. Baby . . ."  
  
"No!" Carly screamed. She began to push the call button when she heard Sonny's voice.  
  
**  
  
Carly woke from her nightmare to find herself lying in a hospital bed surrounded by vases of flowers. Sonny was sitting at her side. Morgan and Stone were on his lap.  
  
"Sonny?" she asked, blinking in confusion. She looked around to see Michael and Cadence standing at the foot of her bed. Kristina and Megan were in a stroller off to the side. Her whole family was there with her.  
  
"You're awake," he said with a smile. She studied him. His eyes were a bit watery, but they weren't bloodshot. His hair wasn't a mess, but he was shaking a little.  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
"Do you need a kiss, mommy?" Kristina asked. Carly smiled a little. She sat up slowly and looked around.  
  
"I saw the babies," Michael said with a big grin. "They're really small!"  
  
"They're really early," Sonny pointed out.  
  
"Where are the boys?" Carly asked.  
  
"They're in the NICU down the hall," Sonny replied. "God, I was so scared . . ."  
  
"You guys have to have another girl!" Cadence started.   
  
"We don't need anymore babies," Michael replied, folding his arms over his chest. A nurse came in with a wheel chair.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos? Would you like to go down the hall and see your sons?" Carly's eyes lit up.   
  
"Yeah," she said with a smile. Sonny and the nurse helped Carly into the wheel chair and she slowly sat down. Bianca and Natalie walked into the room with Miranda.  
  
"You're awake!" Bianca exclaimed. She leaned down to kiss Carly's cheek. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," Carly said a little hazily.   
  
"Come on kids, let's let your mom and dad have some time with your brothers," Natalie said. Bianca held Miranda at her hip and guided Kristina and Megan's stroller down the hall. Natalie held Morgan and Stone at her hips and Michael and Cadence walked behind them. The nurse pushed Carly down the hall to the NICU. Sonny held Carly's hand as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Sonny, I had a nightmare that the boys died," Carly whispered. Sonny sighed.  
  
"They're very lucky," Sonny pointed out. "You know, they're tiny. They both way two pounds. They're just the littlest things I've ever seen."  
  
"I'm scared," she whispered. "I want them to be okay."  
  
"They'll be okay, baby," Sonny replied. The nurse opened the door to the neonatal intensive care unit. She wheeled Carly in and left Sonny and Carly in the corner beside the two incubators. Carly looked into both of them and saw her newborn sons.  
  
"Oh God," she whispered as she looked in on her sons. "They're so small."  
  
"They're okay, Carly."  
  
"Don't try to protect me, Sonny," Carly replied. "If they're sick, you have to tell me."  
  
"The doctor said that they're okay right now. They're on breathing machines because their lungs aren't very strong right now. They're being given medicine to help them develop, and they're being kept warm."  
  
"I wish I could hold them. I wish I could have held onto them longer."  
  
"Maybe if I hadn't left you to go to California . . ."  
  
"Baby, you had to go. You had to get Faith," Carly replied quietly.  
  
"Your sons are doing very well for how early they are," Dr. Turner said as he walked into the NICU. Carly looked at the pediatrician and smiled a little.  
  
"My boys mean a lot to me. You need to make sure they're okay."  
  
"They're in great hands, I assure you."  
  
"Listen, my wife and I have lost a son before. We can't lose these boys," Sonny said.  
  
"The boys are fine right now. I'm not saying they're out of the woods yet, but they are in good shape. They're warm and safe in their incubators. The only things that they don't have . . . are names."  
  
"I've already named them," Carly replied.  
  
"You have?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah," Carly answered with a nod. "I . . . I wanted to name the first one Jack Brendan Corinthos and the second one Logan Alan Corinthos. What do you think, Sonny?"  
  
"Jack and Logan?" Sonny asked. "I like it." Carly smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Sonny put his hands on Carly's shoulders and stood with her in the nursery while they waited for any more news on their brand new sons. 


End file.
